


Naejunko One-shots

by Cyko_Tube200



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Ancient Greek Religion & Lore Fusion, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Angel/Demon Relationship, Angry Junko, Birthday Presents, Bisexual Maizono Sayaka, Blow Jobs, Bombs, Bottom Naegi Makoto, Breast Fucking, Bullying, But she has a girlfriend, Christmas Party, Christmas' Eve, Confused Naegi Makoto, Cute Kids, Didn't Know They Were Dating, Dork Naegi Makoto, Drunk Junko, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enoshima Junko Being An Asshole, Enoshima Junko Being Enoshima Junko, Explosions, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Frick every CEO love story, Good Sibling Enoshima Junko, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I want gf Ikusaba Mukuro, IDGF this chapter is so cute, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Jealous Girlfriend, Jealous Junko, Junko - Freeform, Junko is actually a good gf, Laser Tag, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Virginity, Love, M/M, Maizono is a psychic, Maizono is lucky, Marriage Proposal, Married Couple, Marry Christmas everyone, Minor Ikusaba Mukuro/Maizono Sayaka, Naegi and Enoshima are a couple, Naegi and Fujisaki are good with guns, Naegi is a reporter, Naegi is depressed, Naegi is kinda suicidal too, Naegi knows his girlfriend his obsessee with him, Nice Enoshima Junko, Non-Despair Enoshima Junko, OMG Naegi Makoto, Obsessive Behavior, Obsessive Girlfriend, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Original Percival Graves, Reborn mortal, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Relationship Discussions, Rough Sex, Sane Enoshima Junko, She just wanted her gift, Sibling Incest, Sister-Sister Relationship, Smut, Teenage Parents, There is a bitch, They Have Kids, They are gonna get help, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Threesome - F/F/M, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, ex-lovers, good parents, he likes it, photoshoot session, they need help, this is short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 43,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27622552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyko_Tube200/pseuds/Cyko_Tube200
Summary: Just like title states, Naegi x Enoshima one-shots.I hope you enjoy the various chapters!
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Class 78 & Naegi Makoto, Enoshima Junko & Ikusaba Mukuro, Enoshima Junko/Ikusaba Mukuro, Enoshima Junko/Ikusaba Mukuro/Naegi Makoto, Enoshima Junko/Naegi Makoto, Hinata Hajime & Komaeda Nagito & Matsuda Yasuke, Hinata Hajime & Naegi Makoto, Hinata Hajime & Naegi Makoto & Saihara Shuichi, Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki, Ikusaba Mukuro/Maizono Sayaka, Ikusaba Mukuro/Naegi Makoto, Komaeda Nagito & Naegi Makoto, Komaeda Nagito/Matsuda Yasuke, Matsuda Yasuke & Naegi Makoto, Naegi Makoto & Saihara Shuichi, Naegi Makoto & Tsumiki Mikan
Comments: 180
Kudos: 135





	1. Strawberry Bomb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enoshima and Naegi are having one of their couple fights.
> 
> She just wanted to lift a desk, but he knew there was something off since she's been very insistent to be the one to move it.
> 
> Naegi opposed her. She predicted it.
> 
> Makoto gets injured.

"What's wrong, Makoto-kun?" Enoshima said, amusement and malicious in her tone.

"Junko-Chan...." he replayed, looking straight at her, his eyes were full of hope, will.... And distrust.

Even if Enoshima was his girlfriend, he would never be off guard with her.  
She's capable of things, probably even take the world down to her heels.

" C'mon darling , let me lift this desk up!" it wasn't very noticeable but, despite her obvious flirt, she was truly angry.  
This little boy, neglecting her will like this!

Makoto just used all his strength to press the desk down; on the other hand to, Junko was putting her strength to lift it up. 

Both of their eyes full desire and stubbornness, glancing at each other. 

Their classmates were just circling them, not getting involved in the fight.  
There was who kept on doing their work, sometimes looking worried over the couple arguing, not only the 78th class knew how Enoshima could be, but the whole school knew, and indeed, a lot of people is worried for Naegi's safety (Enoshima can be incredibly dangerous, at times her jokes can transforme in something.... extreme), there was who stopped his task uncomfortable, sometimes Naegi and Enoshima can be very sconsiderate about others (Both when fighting and being lovey-dovey) and some others who was just ignoring them or wearing a pokerface (or both). 

"O-okay, Naegi-san, Enoshima-san, stop this! Immediately!" Ishimaru stepped in, clearly worried and embarrassed. 

"Come on guys, let go! At my three!" 

The couple glanced at Ishimaru than their gazes were back to each other. 

"1...." Makoto norrowed his eyebrows, he was not sure if Junko would've let go. 

"2...." Junko's smirk just transformed into a bigger Cheshire cat smile, she knew he wouldn't have let go if she didn't, and after all, this was part of her plan. 

"3!..." the teens putted their hands up, not touching the desk anymore. 

Everyone's eyes widened, Enoshima had a button in her hands the whole time.  
Ishimaru backed immediatly, but Naegi was still in shock. 

The girl pressed the button. 

______________________________________________________

The 78th class divided in little groups: Ikusaba and Maizono would've brought Makoto to Mikan, the ultimate infermary, and the other one would be taking Enoshima to the headmaster's office and the 3th would be cleaning the mess made by the bomb.

"H-hello, w-what can I D-do for you?" the older girl asked, Ikusaba showed her Naegi's bruised and Burnt body.  
The infermery's eyes widened, the little boy was truly injured. 

"A-alright, put him on the bed, I'll start checking Naegi-kun!" Mikan's talent was kicking in, this wasn't the first time he'd be here bit this one was really one of the most serious.  
She will definitively do her best, not only because Naegi was a patient but also 'cause he was her friend. 

Mikan collegeted the machine to Naegi's wirst. Bip. Bip. Bip. 

The pulse was stable "He got lucky, there' s no serious injury. Naegi-kun needs so rest for now, when he will wake up I'll put bends on him!" Mikan explained.

The other two girls nodded, directing out of the infermery. 

"W-wait, how did t-this h-h-hapened?" The infermery needed to know. 

"... Enoshima-San... Made a bomb explode...." Maizono explained, it wasn't easy to say or hear in any way.  
Knowing that Naegi's girlfriend nearly killed him is hard to get, but not to belive.  
Enoshima is.... Enoshima.

______________________________________________________

" That Bitch! How could she do that!? Tho Naegi-kun of all people! " Oowada spited out while using the broom. 

"Yeah I cannot actually belive that Enoshima-San did that...." Asahina agreed, sadness all over her voice. 

"I don't understand why did Naegi-kun date that.... Person in the first place...." Togami said sipping his tea. 

"I hope Naegi-kun's fine...." Fujisaki cried. 

"ya no kidding...." Hagakure and Kuwata said in unison. 

"Hifumi, stop whatever you're doing right now and go take me my royal milk tea!" Celeste ordered, Hifumi was already heading to eseguite her order when the ultimate biker twisted his head towards the gambler. 

"One of our friends, Naegi-kun, is hurted and all you can think of is your stupid tea!!" The girl's Facade didn't fall off at his sentence. 

"Of course not, I know Naeg-kun is hurted, I'll never forgive Enoshima for what she did my precious knight..." Celeste's eyes expressed her anger towards the strawberry blonde girl. 

"T-that girl-l w-wil def-finit-t-tively p-pay for wha-at she-e has A-a-ACHOO!" Fukawa stuttered before snizing. 

"AAHH! What's happening in here!? Why's everything destroyed!!" Genocider Syo, Fukawa's alter ego, asked. 

______________________________________________________

"Enoshima-San... What have you is unforgivable, you didn't not only destroyed the classroom but also injured one of your classmates. I should expelled you immediately, instead, you'll be suspended and confinated in the dorms for the next month." Kirigiri Jin said. 

Kirigiri gave Enoshima a mad glared before looking at her father "Enoshima-San, there are Ogami-san and Ishimaru-san outside, they'll take you to detention." the ultimate detective said. 

The blonde girl just walked out of the office. 

"What're Makoto's conditions?!" she asked, way too excited to know. 

"Naegi-kun needs rest right now! And you need to go to detention!" Ishimaru said. 

"Awww~ sooo saaad~! " Enoshima chuckled, this made Ogami growl in anger. 

"Let's just go!" Ishimaru sighed walking through the hallways. 

______________________________________________________

Makoto walked out of the bathroom, wearing only boxers and a towel around his neck, water splashing into the floor of his dorm. 

"You look so fine Mako-kun~" the boy stared blankly in his girlfriend's eyes. 

"Awww, you're still made about it? C'mon it was a joke!" she said, Naegi ignored her. 

Enoshima changed her expression into a blank one, she needed to do something about this. Well not like Makoto could resiste her. Not like anyone could resist her! 

She got up from his bed and walked to him, hugging Naegi from behind, pressing her chest in his back. 

"Let mommy cure you~" Junko whispered in his ear. 

______________________________________________________

The next morning, the 78th class would've find Naegi and Enoshima sitting next to each other, like yesterday never happened. 

It wasn't unusual that after arguing, the couple would've made up.  
It didn't take a genius to know how they made up. 

After all, Enoshima's red lipstick was pretty visible all over Naegi's face and neck.


	2. When your sister's finds out of your relationship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Komaru just wanted to ask (the fifth time this week) his brother to buy her DDLC.
> 
> Instead she finds him sleeping with one of his classmates.
> 
> Enoshima Junko!?

Being in a relationship isn't just great? Especially when your sister finds out?  
When she catches you in your bed with one of your 'oh so talented' classmates? 

Definitevley not. Especially for Naegi Makoto.

"Mako-Oniichan!" Komaru screamed.

The Ultimate luckster tried to get up from his bed, he needed to explain.  
His girlfriend, still sleepy (and naked), seemed to desagree.

"Mako-kun..." she clenghed to Makoto, her chest pressed against his right arm .  
Enoshima, even if still pretty sleepy, manged to put him back to bed.  
It didn't seem but she was very strong, near to her twin sister maybe.

"U-uhm... Ah..." Naegi stuttered, there was not an innocent explanation for the situation.  
He sleeped with one of his classmates, a very famous one!

"I'll wait for you downstairs!!" His sister screamed.

______________________________________________________

Naegi walked downstairs with Enoshima, who was wearing his goodie.

Junko insisted to wear it once she heard that his sister discovered them out. Probably only to tease. Surely only to tease.

"Komaru-chan..." The boy scratched his cheek in embarrassment.

"Oh! So this is your little sister!? She's so cuute~!" His girlfriend immediately interrupted him.

"Junko-Chan..." Naegi took her hand, holding hers in his. She needed to slow down, if she says something wrong, he's dead. 

"S-so... How long have you dated?" Komaru asked. 

"A-ah.... Six months now..." Makoto answered, he was sure that Komaru would've been somehow offended. 

"W-wait! You have been dating someone for six months, Enoshima Junko of people, and you never told me! Your little sister!" She screamed. Junko chuckled, other siblings fights are always fun. 

"Ohh~ Komaru-chan, don't be like this, he did it for me~ I told him three days ago that I was now ready to show our relationship outside Hope's Peak!~" His girlfriend said. Wow, she actually helped him out. 

Komaru looked at him for a confirmation.  
"Y-yeah... I... The paparazzi could be anywhere y-you know!" it was obviously a lie, he was a terrible liar. 

His sister knew it was a lie, well anyone could have knew, but she let it slide.  
"Who confessed first?" She was curious, how could his brother actually find a girlfriend? Enoshima Junko, The Ultimate Fashionista, of all people!? 

"It was him! He confessed to me~ Ah, Makoto was soo embarrassed, he surely was cute~!" She said. 

"Yeah, I can imagine! He's just like that!" Komaru chuckled. 

'They get along very well...' Naegi thought. 

He looked at the watch "Junko-Chan, we need to go back at Hope's Peak." Makoto said, putting a hand on his girlfriend's shoulder. 

" 'Kay, but I' m keeping the hoodie!" she runner upstairs. 

Makoto smiled "Mom and Dad don't know, right?" Komaru looked at her brother. 

"please don't tell them!" he gasped, she just stared at him. 

"You can have DDLC for the whole week!" he sighed. 

"Deal!" Komaru exclaimed. 

______________________________________________________

The couple was walking in the streets, back to their academy. 

"Your sister is so cuuute! ~" Enoshima exclaimed.

'I think you already said that' Naegi thinked.

"I wanna to marry you, so she'll be my sister-in-law!" She continued. 

" And talking about Family, I cannot wait to have lil' Junkos running through the house!~" Makoto could only laugh embarrassed.

'I hope they won't be too much trouble... "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was pretty short, it's because there were not so much people.
> 
> The next time will be about the ahoge boys (Makoto, Hajime, Nagito, Yasuke and Shuichi) and their lovers. 
> 
> Please comment or leave kudos.
> 
> _Cyko out. 
> 
> Bye~


	3. When dates collide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Komaeda and Matsuda just wanted to enjoy each other company.
> 
> Saihara and Akamatsu were hanging out as the couple they were. 
> 
> Same for Hinata and Nanami. 
> 
> Naegi couldn't careless, he wanted tk spend time with his strawberry blonde girlfriend. 
> 
> Enoshima had other plans and seems like it took  
> all to detention.

"Shut up bitch! " Komaeda screamed, glaring at Enoshima, who grinned.  
He had a scar on his face, and it's all from that girl. 

"Komaeda-san! Please don't use such language! And Enoshima-San, don't provokate him! " Ishimaru said.

Matsuda (who had some bruise all over his body) took his boyfriend's hand, inviting him (more like forcing him) to sit back.

"Guys, I'd like to know how did you manage to destroy one of Hope's Peak's gardens..." The headmaster said.

"It's his fault!" Hinata, covered in dirt and a bandage in his right hand, pointed at Komaeda.

"If he didn't use his luck to get free drinks at the machine, none of us would be here!!"

Nagito talked back "My fault!? You must be meaning him! If his girlfriend didn't try to push me, nothing would've happened!! " he looked at Naegi (same as Hajime just with a bandages on his head) .

"What!? How's that my fault!? And you asshole, don't attack Junko-Chan!".

"Maybe you should control that bitch of yours!?" Matsuda stepped in.

"Oh please Yasuke! Don't act as your boyfriend shouldn't be undercontrol!" Shuichi, the less ruined of the boys, come in defence of Makoto.

The guys kept on arguing like that. Their voice grweing louder.

Hinata pushed Komaeda against Makoto and Matsuda attacked him.  
Makoto kicked the white haired guy and punched his boyfriend, Shuichi then tripped the neurologist.  
They continued like that, with their girlfriends (Hajime's and Shuichi's) trying to stop them. 

"STOP" Ishimaru screamed, everyone stopped.

"Thanks Ishimaru-San, now... Mind to explain what happened?" Kirigiri asked.

______________________________________________________

Komaeda and Matsuda were walking in Hope's Peak's garden (one of the many gardens) "Yasuke, do you want to drink something?" the 77-B's luckster asked. 

"Coffe will be fine..." he answered, trying not to be rude.  
He and Naegi worked on this trait of him; he surely wasn't going to be kind with everyone, just with Komaeda. 

His boyfriend took out some yen from his wallet, inserting them in the machine.  
Matsuda sat in a bench. 

"Yasuke, here is your- Ahg!" Komaeda fall on his knees, the black/dark blue haired boy looked over him, seeing his childhood best friend behind his boyfriend. 

"What the fuck, Junko-Chan!?" he jumped up from where he was sitting, walking with large footsteps to help Komaeda. 

"Nagito-San!!" Naegi screamed. 

He stopped right near his girlfriend "Keep her under control!" Yasuke said. 

"Sorry!" he replayed. 

"It's not a problem, really! Luckily the drinks' cans didn't not open" Nagito forced a smile. 

"Please, continue in your 'date', away from us..." he glared at Enoshima, probably threatening her with his gaze. 

Now they surely should go before some fight comes up. 

"Let's go Jun-" Naegi was cut off by the grown opening. 

"Kaede!!" they heard a scream nearby there.  
It was Shuichi.

"What the hell is going on!?" 

"Nagito!!" The detective of the 79th class glanced at him. 

"Sorry Shu-chan..." the older luckster chuckled nervous. 

"It's fine..." he sighed

Nagito chuckled "Truly I'm so-" he was cut off by a fist bumping his face, sending him pretty far. It was Hajime

Shuichi and Akamatsu stopped Komaeda from hurting again. 

"Hajime..." Chiaki called him, holding tight his hand. 

"What the hell!?!" Yasuke pushed the second course boy. 

Hajime groaned backing off, his elbow hitted Naegi's nose. 

In anger the younger luckster kicked Hajime making him fall "Hajime!" 

"What do you want!? It's Yasuke's fault!" 

"If you didn't punch my boyfriend this wouldn't have happened!" The neurologist screamed. 

"Huh!? If he would have us- aahg!" Nagito used his elbow to attack the big chested boy. 

Enoshima chuckled "So this is actually a fight, huh?" she sprinted right to the white haired boy, scratching his face. The boy put an hand on his face. 

"You bitch!" Matsuda tried to take her but got instead attacked by Naegi. 

The dark haired guy accidentally hitted Shuichi who fell on his ass "Stay aptemp Idiot!" the second course guy said afferring the neurologist by the collar. 

None would ever want Shuichi to get hurt he's too precious. 

"Tell that bitch to not attack my boyfriend!" 

The teens kept on fighting g like crazy, destroying the garden.  
They broke the drinks' machine, the near benches and even the ground. 

Their girlfriends (Of course only Kaede and Chiaki) tried to stop them. 

" WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!?" The Ultimate Moral Compass screamed, running in the ruined ground. 

______________________________________________________

"See!? It's her/his fault!?" the teens screamed. 

They all glared at each other... After every lesson, you guy will be here, in detention, for the entire..." Jin said plainly. 

Some of the guys groaned and others demanded explanations. 

"Enoshima-San, you've attacked a student for the several time.  
Hinata-San, you initiated the fight. Matsuda-San you've insulted another student and partecipeted to a fight, same for the others.  
And For you female rep class, Nanami-san, Kaese-san, You'll keep them under control, I'll trust you... " The headmaster exited the room followed by Ishimaru. 

.... 

" Wanna go to a multi-date?" Enoshima asked.  
For how much the other couples could have hated Junko in that moment, couldn't desegree.  
Maybe they can do more trouble around (Hopefully not, I don't think you'll be liking another week of detention).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this oneshots there are a lot of people, right?  
> If you wonder how do Naegi, Hinata and Saihara know Matsuda well, Enoshima introduced her childhood best friend to his boyfriend and they slowly started to hangout more.  
> At some point both of the guys meet others to be friends to (Komaeda was the first that on his own way got involved with Hajime who then become part of the group, and last but not least important, Shuichi. Naegi met him through the 79th rep class and he joined him and the other's) they hanged out a lot till the point to treat each other as a family.
> 
> Please comment or leave Kudos.
> 
> _Cyko out. 
> 
> Bye~.


	4. Luna fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enoshima and Naegi go on a date at the Luna park.
> 
> Short, funny and lovely moments attend.

Naegi and Enoshima were walking through the Luna park.

It was their first date, it would've been special right?  
Of course! Nothing could have ruined it.

"Mako-kun, Mako-kun! Let's go to the roller-coaster!" His girlfriend exclaimed excited.

He was pretty scared to go (Even if it wasn't the first time), but he would never he would never tell Junko no, especially if she was so happy.

"S-sure, let's go!..." Enoshima started running to the entertainment facility. 

______________________________________________________

"AAAAAHH!!" Enoshima was screaming in enthusiasm, Her hands up and a big, bright smile on her face. 

On the other hand to, Makoto was clinging to the bar; he was trying the best he could to not vomit.   
He and Komaru used to go on the rolling-coasters a lot, he now doesn't fear it anymore, but Naegi still has nausea. 

"What a ride!" the strawberry blonde was hugging her boyfriend, purring a little against his head (She likes how fluffy his hair were). 

"Look! An horror house!" Naegi's mind was occupied by fear.   
He had a bad memory with horror houses.   
Obviously because of his dear luck. 

______________________________________________________

Junko kissed her current (un)lucky boyfriend who was holding her tight in fear. 

" Look, aren't those my sister and Maizono-San!?" she pointed the vagon two sits ahed. 

Makoto looked straight to where she pointed.   
There was Maizono leaning her head in Ikusaba's arm, and squeezing it. 

"AAAHH!!" she screamed in unison with the luckster, both of them clinched to their partners even more.   
The 'monster' that appeared this time was an huge spider. 

The tour in the horror house kept on like it, with the blue haired girl and the brunette screaming in terror. 

When they got out of the structure, Enoshima was laughing, saying how cute her boyfriend was. 

"W-why don't we go talk with Maizono-San and Ikusaba-San?" Makoto said frustreted. 

"Ah, sure!" she smiled bright "Muku-neesan, Maizono-San!" the two girls rotated their heads at her call. 

"Enoshima-San! It's nice seeing you here! " Sayaka greeted the model. 

"Same for me! Are you and my sister on a date?" 

"Ah... Well... Y-yeah..."The idol said, Ikusaba looked over her date, she was cute when embarrassed. 

"U-hm... I guess that so are you and Naegi-kun, right!?" the girl immediately directed to the well-known couple. 

"Yes... Do you guys want to take a drink with us?" Naegi offered. 

"We'd like Naegi-kun." Ikusaba accepted, a little smile surrounded by her red cheeks; the soldier was pretty embarrassed too, never thought she could say outloud that her and Maizono were on a date. 

______________________________________________________

Naegi and Enoshima had been chatting with the other two for so many hours that they haven't noticed how the was getting away.

"Makoto-kun, fast or the ferris wheel will get closed!" his girlfriend shouted.

Those two were running pretty fast to get to the entertainment.

"Please let us go on the Ferris Wheel!" The dipendent was ready to say no, but when he saw the top model couldn't refuse.

"S-sure, here your tickets for you and... Your boyfriend?" he wasn't sure to what to say.

"Thanks sir!" The luckster thanked, mounting the cabin with the girl.

The couple was holding each other's hand talking about simple things until Enoshima jumped from the bench.

"How Beautiful!" she took Naegi's hands, urging him to watch with her.   
Makoto standed next to her, looking at the outside. 

The colored were illumining the dark city, giving a magnificent gaze for the people who were looking at it from the height. 

" I wonder if we'll always stay together.... I wish we could..." The strawberry blonde said, a sad yet curious tone in her voice. 

"I can't tell you that we will stay forever together, but for the time we will... I'll make the bests memories you'll ever have..." Makoto affirmed in a determined and sweet tone. 

Enoshima was surely amazed by him "Makoto-kun... I love you..." Junko gave him a little happy smile. 

"I love you too, Junko-Chan!" he embraced her in a kiss, she answered him in her own way. 

______________________________________________________

"you know, you got pretty cool up there..." the model clenged to his arm, leaning her head on his. 

He couldn't help but blush deeply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I hadn't updated, I kinda was out of ideas.
> 
> The next chapter will be a hero-criminal one-shot. 
> 
> Please comment or leave kudos. 
> 
> _Cyko out
> 
> Bye~


	5. I'm love with criminal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naegi is a hero, Jester.
> 
> On the other hand, Enoshima is a criminal, Magician. 
> 
> They are on their usual criminal-policeman game. 
> 
> It turns to be something a little more.

Naegi was running and jumping on the roofs of some houses chasing a criminal. 

Latley some important experiment has been stolen for an as yet unknown purpose.

It wasn't a problem, the person he was chasing would tell him, at least it made his job easier.

"Magician!" scream.

The curvy figure laughed, turning left; the answer he received irritated him, sprinted, reaching the figure. 

______________________________________________________

"Look, there's a call for you, batman." his master scoffed at the sophisticated extra cell phone, Jester's so-called telephone.

Makoto, Togami Byakuya's butler, took the item and replied "Kirigiri-san? Really ... Yeah I'm coming ...".

"A new case?" Togami asked rhetorically.

Makoto looked at the master "Yep, recently some experiments of your company have disappeared from the case.  
Kirigiri metantei-san has already picked up the clues, he thinks it's Magician ... "

"That woman? ... How do you think you find her?" The blond scoffed at him.

Droplets fell on Naegi's face "She'll come back to the crime scene, she always come back ... Just to annoy me!" he stated.

______________________________________________________  
"Kirigiri-san..." the hero said with his pretty deep yet sweet voice. 

The woman attended him with crossed arms and a smirk.

"Jester, as I said before, I think Magician has taken another hit.  
Come, I'll show you the evidence I've collected. "She invited him to follow her.

The detective handed Naegi several envelopes containing items, including: strands of hair, pieces of plastic and, typical of the Magician, a kiss on a red lipstick.

She knew she was daring him to catch her, her usual game.  
If she didn't want to be found, she knew how, how to leave no evidence.

Jester groaned, often that strawberry blonde was a pain. 

"The place is at your total disponiblity." Kirigiri said. 

"Thanks, I'd like if you could exit the structure, I know Magician wants me here... Only me..." Jester affirmed. 

______________________________________________________

And so here he is, running after the woman. 

Jester knew Magician very well.

They weren't only enemies, but also lovers;  
they loved each other very much, but none of them would have stopped whatever they were doing.

So they kept like that, chasing after each other and occasionally sleep with each other.

In the intern of the Togami's company he has tried to persuade her in returning the stolen objects, it was useless, once again. 

They fighted and yelled (At least Makoto, Magician just scoffed him off).

"Junko!!" he screamed, Grabbing the woman's hand.

"What is it, jester ~?" Junko joked.

He frowned, tightening his grip.

"You must stop!" he said "Please ..." he added.

The woman's expression went blank, she abruptly pushed the shorter man away from her, heading for the ledge

"Junko-Chan, please, we can start over-" he tried to make sense of her

"What can we start again !? Our lives are destroyed! We are meant to do this, only this!" she screamed angry, frustrated and sad.

It wasn't often that strawberry blonde broke like this.

And it was a shattering sight to him too.

He sighed and walked over to her, hugging her.

"We can Junko-Chan ... You must be ready to change ..." he pleaded.

She turned to him, placed a hand on his cheek "I can't change, it's not possible for someone as destroyed like me ...".

She moved her head forward, kissing him.  
He kissed back.

They separated "I can't change ..." Junko smiled a little, before the smoke bomb she launched exploded.

All that was left by the criminal was a monochrome teddy bear with a red eye on the right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've replayed you with two chapters today, hope you guys forgive me for not updating.
> 
> Hope you guys liked it
> 
> Please Comment or leave Kudos.
> 
> _Cyko out 
> 
> Bye~


	6. My family (Assassin! Naejunko family)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Togami as requested Naegi and his family to kill one of the Enemies' companies CEO.
> 
> The kill pretty well. 
> 
> But surely their dinner does not...

"Mister Naegi! Miss Naegi!Young Masters and Mistress! " the bodyguards greeted their masters.

A little time ago, Naegi Makoto and Enoshima Junko got married and had kids, a triplet.

They got a lot of money thanks to the work of the strawberry blonde woman, who works as a model and thanks to 'Master Naegi' that is the boss of one of the Togami's companies.  
Talking about Togami, the rich man has given the family some... Dirty works like killing the bosses of enemy'companies or kill some corrupted employee.

"Kuro, Shiro! Please, stop fighting! You might dirt your clothes!" Their mother yelled.

"Yes mom!" The sons sighed.

"Dad, Dad! Can you buy me those new shoes!" a feminine voice.

The man chucked embarrassed "S-sure Heiko-Chan. .."

His wife looked straight at him "You're spoiling her..." Makoto made a little noise of agreement.

"Masters, we're here." the driver said. 

The family got down from the car, giving their thanks to the driver and entered the party. 

"Guys please, don't make trouble..." Their father begged. 

"We will not!" The kids started running through the place. 

Naegi just looked at them, tired. 

"Let's go there, that's our target!" the top model took her husband's hand. 

Makoto reached his wife. 

______________________________________________________

"Ah... Mister Naegi, Miss Naegi..." Yamamoto Gashiko, CEO of the various Yamamoto companies, greeted the two. 

With a smile and a nod the married couple saluted Yamamoto. 

The adults started talking of economic contracts. 

"All settled! The wolf and the lioness are circling the Iena! " Heiko said to her older twins. 

"Alright! Let's take his lil'Ienas down!" Kuro smiled excited. 

Shiro and Kuro walked towards Yamamoto's sons. 

"Well, Well, Well, if it isn't Yamamoto Katsuki and Yamamoto Rin..." Shiro talked. 

"How pathetic, being out casted by their father's economic contracts..." Kuro continued. 

The Yamamoto heirs' eyebrows frowned. 

"Doesn't your father do the same?" Katsuki asked. 

"Of course not, he tell has everything... Unlike yours!" Kuro provoked. 

"Eh, such a little dirty bitch, I guess you have taken from him..." Shiro challenged the brothers with his eyes.

Rin acted on impulse and punched Shiro, or at least tried.

Makoto's son dodged easily, punching the other boy in turn.

Katsuki threw himself at Kuro.

The four attracted attention with their brawl, causing Makoto to hit Mr. Yamamoto who lost his balance.

"What the-!" Junko covered his mouth with a cloth, dragged him slowly into the garden.

"What does all this mean !?" Gashiko screamed in panic.

"Really simple ~!" Junko winked.

"Our chairman wants us to get rid of you, and so we will ..." Mr. Naegi stated, pulling out a silenced pistol.

"Bye Bye!" The model smiled

The husband pulled the trigger and ended.

"Guys, Yamamoto is dead.  
Get back in the car, we'll join you. ”Makoto spoke into his hearing aid.

"Sure dad!" Heiko laughed.

______________________________________________________

The family entered the mansion.

"Heiko, did you do as planned?" his mother asked.

The blonde girl replied "Of course mom! I placed the gun in Rin's pocket with his fingerprints, and the silencer in Katsuki's pocket!" his heterochromic eyes lit up, a homicidal sparkle in his eyes "Hi also taken away a possolo!".

The woman smiled at her "I'll prepare dinner, go and change us ..."

Junko took a frying pan, poured oil into it and lit the fire.

"Mom! Kuro is trying to kill me!"

"He started it!"

The two males ran to the ground floor.

"It's not true!"

"Yes but!"

The supermodel got a glass of water, she needed it if she was going to scream at them.

However, that same water got on his clothes.

"Ah ... Sorry, mom ..." Shiro's gaze was flooded with fear.

"Start running ..." the mother answered, taking his right heel.

The children ran away from Enoshima, screaming in fear, as she ran after them.

Suddenly the kitchen started to catch fire, Heiko who was coming down screamed.

"AAAAAAAAHHHH !!!"

______________________________________________________

Makoto who was talking to Togami had to hang up.

"Sorry Byakuya-San ..." the man closed the call and ran inside.

"What the heck !?" scream.  
He took the nearest water (the bottle in water in this case) and poured it over the fire.

"Junko, darling! How did the ovens get on fire !?" He sought an explanation from his wife, who was embarrassed

"I ... I was cooking when Shiro and Kuro ran downstairs screaming, they bumped into me and ... Some water spilled over me and then ... I ran after them leaving the fire burning ..." He said

"I guess it's Shiro's fault ..." said the brown-haired, blue-eyed twin.

"How would that be my fault !? You tried to kill me!" said the blond-eyed Hazel.

"You tried it first!" answered the other.

The boys continued like this and soon the females joined.

"Can you shut your mouth !?" Heiko said annoyed.

"It would be better if you shut your mouth ..." Junko warned.

"No you shut your mouth!"

"How dare you say that to your mother / sister!" they shouted in undaunted unity.

And they went on like this until Makoto himself yelled to stop, and then walked upstairs, pinching his nose.

'Sometimes they are so annoying ... "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to thank Siramay for the triplets idea, hope you liked it siramay-san!
> 
> There are a lot of other people who requested different AUS and ideas, I'll try to write all of them!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the one-shot, please comment or leave Kudos. 
> 
> _Cyko out. 
> 
> Bye~


	7. Make the Angel Fell from Grace (Angel! Naegi/Devil! Junko) Good Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naegi and Junko hang out again.
> 
> Those two had a picnic.
> 
> Junko come up with an idea. 
> 
> Makoto wakes up from his 'dream' 
> 
> And then he rush in class. 
> 
> Hazel and Blue meet.
> 
> They seem to know each other very well, but they don't know why. 
> 
> Yet, their hearts do.

"Sir! We are trying to protect you, please listen to us!" the angelic priests tried to talk with their King.

Latley some rumors were running through The Kingdom of Heaven and the Kingdom of Hell. Some people say that He, the purest angel, and Enoshima Junko, Queen of Hell, were dating in private. 

Well, not like they weren't true, but still. 

Makoto sighed, he used to answer them but now...

"I beg you to exit my privates..." he said walking to a big wooden door.

Naegi entered in his house.

The castle was divided in a way that was a principal part, for the nobiles to interact with the King (or for galas) and a part where the royalty could've lived privately.

"My greetings Heaven's King!" A feminine voice come to the ear of Makoto. 

"Dearest Queen of Hell, I suggest you're here to discuss about the propose." He gave Junko a kind smile. 

"Indeed I am!" The Devil got up from the sofa, walking towards the King. 

She wrapped her arms around his neck "But first~, would you like to join me in bed?" she whispered in his ear.

"You know we can't..." he said blandly. 

Junko snorted irritated, getting off the Greatest Angel. 

He walked to his kitchen "Would you like some tea?" the woman satted on one of the stools. 

"I prefer coffee thanks!" 

The King porged a cup to the Queen, he setted in front of her. 

"About the peace between Kingdoms, I belive that most of my people won't be pleased." She spoke. 

"I know. Neither will anyone of my people, but I do think this is the best choice to stop those useless wars between us..." he sipped his tea. 

Junko laughed "You're so cute~!" she pinched Makoto's cheek. 

The Angel let out a little irritated groan. 

"Wanna have fun?" the Queen asked. 

"Junko, don't act-" 

"Hey! I'm talking about going out, you perv! " she pushed him jokingly. 

The King blushed deeply "S-sorry... Surely, let's hang out..." 

Enoshima took the angel's hand "Then it's a date!" 

Makoto sighed, she knows she shouldn't say such things outloud. 

And especially screaming them. 

______________________________________________________

Naegi and Enoshima were walking together in the forest, holding hands. 

The man stopped, breathing some fresh air.

"It's a nice place for a date ~" Junko joked.

Even though The Angel wanted to object, he said nothing. He knew it was useless.

He took a tablecloth and put it on the ground, the woman arranged her basket.

"Nice Sweets!" he winked.

"Do you want one ~?" she handed him a cake, smiling.

"Of course! " he took the cake from her hands and ate it.

And there, Naegi and Enoshima ate together, occasionally joking.

More later, still in the forest, the King and the Queen were layed there, the head of the strawberry blonde on the chest of the brown.

"If someone find us some big stuff will come up! ~" she said "What a scandal, the King of Heaven has an affair with the Queen of Hell ~".

He snorted.

"... Spending time with you is ... Great, really ..." she smiled softly.  
He was shocked for a couple of seconds.

The man wrapped his arms around the woman.

Her head lifted towards him, with an amused, curious smile.

"Oh ~ you want to kiss me, right?" she leaned forward, closer to his head.

Makoto's eyes flashed between her eyes, her lips and, for a moment, on Junko's chest.

"Yes!" he launched himself on her lips, surprising her in a kiss.

She closed her eyes, wrapping an arm around his neck, and a hand that stroked his hair, kissing him back.

'Soft ... His hair, his lips and his touch ... He's soft' she thought.

______________________________________________________

"My Queen, the cell is ready..." Celestia Ludenberg bented her head down to The Devil. 

"Excellent~! " her bored expression transformed in an amused one, her Cheshire Cat smile grew bigger. 

Enoshima had prepared a trap for the King of Heaven, and to finally conquest the other Kingdom. 

______________________________________________________

'I cannot do it...' the kiss broked.

They huffed, both pretty red. 

"Junko..." 

"Hmm?..." 

"I love you..." he smiled at her. 

Her eyes were void. 'I cannot do it...' 

"Makoto... About the propose... I think it is no a good idea..." she looked down. 

"What do you mean?" his eyebrows frowned. 

"If we do it, a lot of people will surely not like it and... They might start a rivolt..." 

"Then what should we do?" He said. 

'We... We will solve it together...' A slight of hope was in her thoughts. 

"I... We can restart the world!" she told him. 

"... Restart the world?" he was concerned. 

"W-wait! Do you intend to extinguish the world !? "his grip became stronger on the woman.

"I intend to eliminate our existence on the sacred world and .... Restore it under there ..." she clenched her hands on the angel's jacket.

"I read that there is a spell about reborn this world on planet Earth, a spell to make us mortal!"

Makoto looked frowned, he was thinking to an answer, to a decision. 

"F-fine, I'll try to find the spell scroll..." 

"Makoto..." the strawberry blonde called him. 

"Yes?..." he looked at her. 

She gave him a kiss "Thanks... I love you..." 

They smiled at each other. 

The two spended an entire month, preparing for the reborn. 

They collected special memories together. 

Of any kind.  
______________________________________________________

The Queen of Hell walked in her bedroom, she threw herself on the bed and buried her head in the pillow.

She groanws 'Never thought that the purest angel could be like that... "

Then she smiled. 

"My queen, when will she get rid of the King?" her trusted advisor asked.

'Never! I love him ... I can't get rid of him! You ... Power-hungry bitch! ' I think.

"Soon I guess ...." he looked at her blandly.

Celestia looked at her with a smile "I guess it will soon be the rebirth of us demons ..."

Junko's eyes widened.

She wanted to say something, but some guards took her.

"Leave me! I ordered you!"

"Enoshima Junko you're arrested for treason and betray again the population of Hell! The punishment will be imprisoning for e

The knights ignored her and took her to the dungeon where she was locked up.

"Have a nice permanence!..." The black haired woman giggled. 

The others leaved, lefting the strawberry blonde in cell. 

'You' re forgetting who I am.... "

______________________________________________________

Makoto wrote the last rune in the Middle Temple.

"... Junko ..." he looked towards the main entrance with an expression of exasperation.

"I'm here!!" The woman ran into the facility.

"Junko!" The Angel ran to embrace her.

"We have to move, my guards are chasing me ..." he said, squeezing in his arms.

"W-why !?" he asked frantically.

"My assistant found out what I wanted to do. We don't have time, even if my sister is taking care of the knights, sooner or later they will arrive!" He stated.

Enoshima mentally thanked Mukuro.  
He always thought she was a valiant and strong devil.  
She has the skills of a soldier, her strength is superior to the elite.  
Fortunately she is faithful to her.

The couple settled in the center of the temple, shaking hands.

They began to chant the spell.

"Hanc Deum manum spiritus unimus ad prædam es.  
Perdere nos obsecro mortalium hanc mundi et nos omnes regenerati. " They said in unision. 

"There they are! Stop them before-" the guard screamed getting kicked by Mukuro. 

"Ego tibi angelus auro purissimo: et erit in umbraculum diei ab promittere caelum et ad inferos ..." The King of Heaven said

"Ego impiurest tui angelum, praefectus inferos, non promittam Domino meo ammend peccatorum ..." The Queen of Hell said. 

A white light began to grow, wrapping the two in its rays.

The lovers looked into each other's eyes.

Sweet feelings expressed by their looks.

They came closer and put their lips together.

The light expanded, taking everything with it.

______________________________________________________

Naegi woke up, yawning 'What a weird dream...' thought. 

Honestly, dreaming about being the 'King of Heaven' was pretty weird, not to mention that the most famous teenager model was the Queen of Hell and that they had a secret relationship. 

That's just crazy. 

"Mako-Oniichan! You're late for your first day of school!" his little sister yelled. 

The boy screamed. 

He took his clothes and rushed out of his house, hearing his family saying goodbye to him. 

The brown haired boy walked in his class room panting. 

The other classmates looked at him, some greeted him and introduced their self. 

His eyes gazed to a strawberry blonde girl. And she returned the glare. 

Enoshima Junko... 

Both of the guys had weird looks on their faces, like they met somewhere before. Yet they don't know where or when. 

"Hello~! I'm Enoshima Junko-Chan, enchanted I'm sure!" she winked at him. 

"My name is N-Naegi Makoto!...nice to meet you, Enoshima-San." he smiled. 

She looked at him, a pretty unfeeled feeling in her heart. 

"Nice to meet you too, Naegi-kun!" she smiled, flirting with him. 

His face devamped in red, and it wasn't only for her flirt off. 

Their hearts beated in faster, while lookin in each other's eyes, having the urge to smash in each other's lips. 

And every other interaction they had was like this. 

They knew each other. They knew and felt each other. 

Their minds could think only of each other. 

Their hearts loved each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I hadn't updated, I was kinda having problems finishing this one shot.
> 
> I need to thank Belmont for the AU. 
> 
> Hope you liked it. 
> 
> Please comment or leave kudos. 
> 
> _Cyko out 
> 
> Bye~.


	8. When you smash babe too hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I did this short shot just because I'm still working on Sleepwalking! Junko

When that motherfucker gets back here, Imma break his legs...' Junko thought angrily. 

Naegi walked in his bedroom, he looked at the king size.

"Junko-Chan..." he smiled at his girlfriend. 

She looked at him blankly. 

'Ah.. She' s mad at me... " he tought

" Junko-Chan..." she turned left, revolving him her back. 

'Oh man...' he sighed mentally. 

"Babe..." Makoto walked to the bed, he sitted next to her, looking at the girl' s face. 

The strawberry blonde girl looked in his eyes. 

'Shit!' she cursed in her thoughts.

The luckster kissed her on the lips, brushing his right hand on her nude back and the left arm hugged her waist. 

"Babe..." he smiled. 

Junko blushed more. Damn him and his smile!

"For such a cute smile, you truly are an animal..." she said in monotonous tone. 

Naegi chuckled embarrassed. 

She turned herself to him, standing up; the blanked felled, leaving her up part, uncovered. 

The model hugged the boy, pressing herself into him. 

" Makoto-kun... " they kissed. 

Naegi placed his girlfriend on the bed, getting pretty fired up. 

Mission failed, the motherfucker was too seductively cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It truly was short, sorry.
> 
> Hope you liked it. 
> 
> Please comment or leave kudos. 
> 
> _Cyko out 
> 
> Bye~.


	9. Chaos in the House (Sleepwalking! Junko/Makoto)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naegi stays up to wait for his girlfriend to start Sleepwalking.
> 
> Everything goes fine until he wakes up with a chainsaw sound. 
> 
> Sleepwalking Junko tries to kill him, everything ends up pretty fine.
> 
> Makoto will never know what she dreamed.

Makoto was looking at the ceiling, he didn't really like to sleep, because usually he gets nightmares about his time in the killing game. 

He was waiting for Junko to 'Wake up' in the middle of the night.

Some time later, after they started to live together, he found out that his girlfriend was a sleepwalker.  
He didn't mind, actually he was amused by that; it truly was funny seeing Junko doing funny and silly (yet chaotic and dangerous) things around the house.

There was one part he hated about her sleepwalking abit, how it starts.

"Pupupupu~... Do you feel despair Mako-kun?" she keeps mumbling stuff like that. She talks about despair daily, can't she just talk about something else?!

"Mhg!" this is one other part he hates, Junko always gets on top of him to get down the bed. 

The woman walked to a wardrobe, opening it. She looked at the various clothes, her eyes half open, she took a shirt, taking her boyfriend's hoodie off.

"Aah! Junko-Chan!" Naegi rushed to her, closing the hoodie again.

It's the middle of winter, he would never let Junko catch a cold.

The model pulled the zipper down, the man sighed as he pulled it up.

They fought a bit, but Makoto finally pulled the zipper down, leaving the hoodie open and revaling her underwear. The strawberry blonde let out a "Hmph!" triumphant.

Then she went downstairs, he follows her.

"Ah ~ ... A cute breakfast for cute, pretty, hot me!" she said. Naegi groaned in irritation.

Enoshima settled in the kitchen, taking an apron and a frying pan.

The ahoge man noticed that, over time, his fiancée was becoming too aware of her surroundings, even if still asleep.

She was humming something as the butter was melting. 

"Would Mako-kun like some french breakfast? ... Of course he would, Darling loves everything I give him ~!" She exclaimed, incredibly flushed, her eyes now fully opened. 

The ultimate hope smile 'Cute ... Is this whatever goes through her mind? ".

He wrapped his arms around his lover.

The man stared into her eyes, moving closer to her.  
He kissed the ultimate analyst for a few seconds.

The twenty-years-old woman walked away from the brown haired man, going to the living room and leaving the pan on the fire.

Naegi quickly poured the toast onto a plate and walked over to the fashionista.

He sat down with her on the large sofa, looking at whatever program she chose. 

After some minute the strawberry blonde decided to go to the kitchen.

She came back with one of the toasts on her head, Junko satted on her boyfriend's lap.

"U-uh!? Junko-Chan?!" he grabbed her by the waist.

"Mako-kun... Try eat your girl, eat me..." The woman was purring like a cat against him; all he could do was blush hard.

They were setted on the sofa like that for a lot of time, so much time that Naegi fell asleep.

"Aahg!!" Naegi woke up with a chainsaw sound. 

'Junko-Chan?!' he speed to where the sound came, downstairs...

Opening the door, the brunette found the ultimate fashionista with a chainsaw in her hands.

The Ultimate hope was sure he had accuratley locked that thing.

'A crowbar?... She must have used it to cut the chains... " Makoto thought.  
He also took note to lock the entire room.

The sleepwalking woman rotated her head to him, staring at the ex-luckster voidly, it was like she was looking at a traitor.

" Hmm... "

" Ah... Junko-Chan? " Naegi asked pretty scared.

" Junko-Chan!?! " He screamed, luckily missing the chainsaw.

He ran upstairs, followed by Enoshima.

The analyst destroyed the sofa, trying to get to Makoto who rushed in the kitchen, hiding in a despanser.

She walked in the kitchen, cutting the table.

Junko stared at the destroyed object for a while.

The analyst went to the pantries, destroying them one by one.

The saw pierced the pantry where the former ultimate hope was located.

Makoto covered his mouth, suppressing a scream; he didn't know what kind of dream his fiancée was having, but he knew it wasn't so peaceful.

The woman opened the door slowly, revealing the man.

The brunette pushed the strawberry blonde, running to their room.

He locked himself inside the room (not that it did much good) catching his breath.

'Oh my God .... She' s going crazy! More crazy than usual! ... 'His thoughts were racing, looking for a way to stop Junko.

He heard her footsteps near the door, Naegi hide beside it, preparing for an ambush.

Enoshima cut the door, entering the luxurious bedroom.

Naegi hugged the model, squeezing her.

"Junko-Chan .... Put the chainsaw down! ..." she tightened her grip on the chainsaw.

"Junko-Chan !!" he called her back, placing his hand on the analyst's.

The Final Despair released the object, which fell to the ground with a heavy crash.

She turned to the ahoge man who noticed the tears running down from his girlfriend.

Junko hugged the man, burying her head in his chest.

Makoto stroked her back, covered by the hoodie.

"J-Junko-Chan ..." the strawberry blonde lifted her head towards him.

She blinked a couple of times "Mako-kun? ... What's up?" a little yawn came out of her, and she covered it. 

He smiled a little "Nothing ... Let's get to bed ..."

The woman turned away from him, murmuring something.

She layed down on the bed with the ultimate hope.

"Junko-Chan ... Can you hug me? ..." he asked gently.

"Uhu? Why this sudden question? Oh ~ wanna hear my tits closer to you ~?" she looked at him with a smile and a raised eyebrow.

The twenty-year-old man sighed "Just please, hug me ..."

"Fine..." she rested her head on the man's chest, hugging him.

Her eyes closed, her breath in sync with his.

He waited two hour to finally escape his girlfriend's grip.

He went to the first floor, looking around the living room.

'I need to fix this...' he sighed. 

This was not the first time she had destroyed the house (although this time she was more violent than the others ...), luckily he had already prepared some spare parts.

______________________________________________________

"Mornin 'darling ~" Junko greeted her boyfriend.

"Good morning Junko-Chan ..." he smiled at her.

She sat down, crossing her legs.

"Y' know, I had an absurd dream last night," she said.

The man's eyes lit up 'Maybe I can know what he dreamed about ...' he turned to her.

"Really? What did you dream about?"

"Hmm ... Nothing important! Now, what's for breakfast?! Your queen is hungry !!" she stated.

Ultimate Hope placed a plate in front of his mistress and reached down to kiss her.

He will never know what she dreamed of 'Maybe it's better this way ...'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used the adult Naegi from the anime 'The end of Hope' s Peak Academy'. I prefer him aesthetically.
> 
> Hope you liked it, please comment or leave kudos. 
> 
> _Cyko out
> 
> Bye~.


	10. Despair for Dinner (Despair Cest x Naegi) Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naegi stays at Hope's Peak for summer.
> 
> The despair sisters join him. 
> 
> They invole him in a prank to the headmaster. 
> 
> For making him forgive them they make a dinner date for three.
> 
> Actually the sisters put some aphrodisiac in Naegivs food. 
> 
> They end up having sex.

The 78th class was pretty excited, for the whole summer they could be at home and go to the academy whenever they wanted to (or stay there if they liked to) .

Naegi was one of the people who wanted to stay in the dorms.

"You sure you wanna stay here, Naegi-chi?" Hagakure asked.

"Yes, please don't worry guys! I'll be fine!" he rassicured the SuperNova and the other people who were looking at him with concern.

" 'Kay man! I hope you' ll be fine here, by yourself!" Kuwata exclaimed.

Enoshima walked behind the brunette , her twin sister following her.

" Naegi-kun will not be alone! We will be here too!" she laughed while hugging the short boy .

"E-Enoshima-San...What do you mean?" the luckster questioned, embarrassed since the model was pressing her chest against his back.

The despair obsessed changed her total expression "What do I mean~? Naegi-kun you know me and Muku-neesan don't have a house to be~!" her crystalline eyes got bigger than usual, a cute voice come out of her.

This was Enoshima Junko, the ultimate analyst who get bored very easily.  
Even of her own personality.

'Ah, right... The only family they got is each other..." he looked at the young woman with a sad look.  
"Right... Sorry girls ...".

"It' s totally fine, Naegi-kun..." Ikusaba said with her calm voice.

"I see you'll be in a good company!" Ishimaru said, smiling at the short guy.

"Y-yeah!" Makoto giggled.

______________________________________________________

"Uhmm... What would you like to do?" Naegi looked at the sisters.

Enoshima smiled "Oh~ we're just gonna have fun, Naegi-kun~!" she than grabbed his hand and ran through the corridor.

"U-UOH! Enoshima-San!" Naegi screamed.

"Sorry Naegi-kun...Junko-Chan said she wanted to make some jokes around... Silly ones..." the ultimate soldier spoke.

The luckster looked at the black haired girl,etting a sigh out 'I' m not so sure of it... I mean, It's Enoshima-San we're talking about...'

"Here we are!" The strawberry blonde model stopped running.

Makoto stared at what was the analyst pointing "Isn' t this the headmaster office? Why we here?..." he asked concerned.

"Muku-neesan told you, right!? We'll be doing a prank!" she smiled, putting her hands on the hips, pomping her chest, a crown on her head.  
This was another of Junko's alter ego, 'The Queen' 78th class named this other personality.

"Is this a good idea?" he asked, scratching his cheek.

"Of course it is! It's my idea!!" another personality come out, 'Rockstar'.  
Rockstar is pretty crazy (not like Junko wasn't just crazy in general), she used a strong voice to talk, and usually she putted her hands in the rock's sign.

"Uuh... Yeah.." some sweat ran down his face 'That' s kinda the problem... '

"Let' s gooo!" The model barged inside the room.

______________________________________________________

The three teens were hided under headmaster Kirigiri's desk

"I'm still not sure this is not a good idea..." The 78th class' luckster said.

"Aww~ c'mon~!" The self-proclaimed ultimate despair pinched the ahoge guy's cheek.

Naegi gently slapped her hand off of him.

"The head master's coming..." The girl with the bob whispered.

The man walked to his desk.

Junko's showed a cheshire smile, she than pressed a button. 

A black paint exploded in the head master's face. 

"What the Hell!?" He screamed, the strawberry blonde teen began to laugh hard. 

"Enoshima-San! Ikusaba-San! Out, now!!" he yelled in anger. 

The twins raised from down the desk with the young man. 

"Naegi-kun!?... Are you part of this?! " Kirigiri said confused. 

"Ah...y-yes..." Makoto bowed his head down in shame.

"Enoshima-San, Ikusaba-San! Have you dragged him in this?!" he gazed at the two girls. 

The strawberry blonde one smiled more. 

"A-actually, it was my idea!..." the model's smile got canceled, her blank eyes glanced at the luckster. She should have expected that, he was way too nice. 

"... I know you want to protect those two... Let's settle this, I won't give you detention, but! You will help the teachers with the construction of the new class!" he ordered "from tomorrow..." he added. 

Naegi bowed down to him, exiting the office with the girls. 

"This was truly idiotic... I should've never stayed here nor join this dumb prank" he said outloud. 

"See?! This was a good idea" Enoshima screamed. 

"Huh!? How is getting us to help with the construction of the 79th class a good idea!?" he yelled, confused and a bit angry. 

"You said what you were thinking!" the fashionista smirked to him. 

He looked even more confused, Mukuro put an hand on his shoulder "What she means is that you never say all of your thoughts, especially the sassy or mean ones..." 

"W-well, of course! Who does?!" he gazed at them. 

"You do! Or at least it's what everyone think!..." Junko said. 

The brunette sighed. 

______________________________________________________

The ahoge boy fell on his bed sighing 'What a day...' he tought. 

Enoshima and Ikusaba surely can be exhausting, well mostly the strawberry blonde twin but still, the fact that Ikusaba keeps an eye on him gives him some shredders down his back. 

'Maybe she hates me...I can' t really put my finger on it... '

Someone knocked on his door. 

'... I wonder who that might be... ' the young man walked to his door, he opened it encountering Enoshima smiling face and Ikusaba' s cold one. 

'... I shouldvve excepted it... " he blankly tought. 

" Why are you here? " the brunette asked suspicious. 

" Oh nothing much, we just wanted to excuse ourselfs to put you in such a situation!" the analyst said. 

" Okay, this is suspicious... What does she actually want?... " Naegi's eyebrows norrowed. 

"Naegi-kun, please let's have dinner together..." The freckled girl said gently. 

'H-huh!?' Naegi's eyes widened in shook 'W-what do you mean!? " he asked frenetically. 

" What you just heard! Let' s gooo! " Junko took his hand sprinting thought the corridor to arrive in the cafeteria. 

As they stopped, Naegi observed whatever was in front of him. 

A table for three has been prepared, the red tablecloth with black and white hearts, a chandelier on it illumining the dark room with some romantic atmosphere and delicious plates. 

'... Weird... " he scretched his cheek. 

" Come sit Naegi-kun! Me and Muku-neechan prepared this! " she petted the sit between her and the twin sister. 

He mentally prepared himself for whatever they planned, the brunette sitted in his sit. 

The dinner was actually very normal, near to lovely; the luckster was surprised they hadn't done anything. 

'This... Was interesting... " Makoto was walking in the corridor thinking of the dinner he had. 

After the dinner he started to heavely breath and he felt pretty hot ' This must be cause of the hot in here... '. 

As he continued walking, he thinked of the sisters. Thinking of their hottness. 

They were both undeniably sexy, the white skin that accentuates the azzure eyes and the opposite color of hair.  
Those thick tights, and big ass, and the chest... 

Naegi looked down noticing his big boner. 

"Well, well, well, seems like lucky boy needs a help, don't you~?" a very sweet voice come to his ears. 

"U-uhm... Enoshima-San... Ikusaba-San" he stuttered. 

"What~?" she gazed at him, her eyes going down and up his body, finally concentrating on his boner. 

"N-Naegi-kun..." Also Ikusaba stuttered, embarrassed. 

"Hmmm... Seems really like the aphrodisiac worked..." the younger twin sister smiled. 

"W-what?..." Naegi looked at her. 

"We put the aphrodisiac in your food, Naegi-kun~!" the model winked. 

"Why!?" he asked. 

The young woman smirk grew bigger, Ikusaba hung him up on the wall while the other sister joined her.

"Why~? we like you Naegi-kun ~!" the strawberry blonde said.

Makoto looked at them in shock.

"Ah ~!" he groaned when he felt the older sister's hand touch his horse.

"S-sorry ..." she blushed as she put him down.

"U-uhm, alright ... Actually, I'd like if we could continue ..."

"All I wanted to hear!" Enoshima pushed Makoto into his bedroom.

Naegi stopped himself from tripping

"Uuhh ..." he was unsure of what to do.

Enoshima approached him, took his lips in a kiss, deepening it.

The black haired girl taked off his pants, the girl dipped her hand into the boxers.

"mhm ~" the luckster moaned in the kiss.

Enoshima detaches herself, leaving her sister the opportunity to kiss the boy.

The two swapped roles, the freackled one kissing him while the strawberry blonde strokes his horse. 

Ikusaba interrupt the kiss and pushed him on the bed. 

He settled on it waiting for the next move. 

The sisters took their clothes off and bent down in front of his massive dick. 

"What a surprise!" the strawberry blonde lucked her lips, taking in her mouth the cock's tip. 

The other girl waited some second before suckling his genitals

"Aah~" a pretty loud moan come out of Naegi. 

The two kept on please the boy's cock going up and down and switching roles. 

"I... I'M CLOSE!!" He screamed. 

The thick white liquid filled the sisters faces. 

Ikusaba had cum on her cheeks, nose and lips. 

On the other and, Enoshima had some under the eye, the cum was on her nose and mostly the lips. 

The strawberry blonde looked at her sister for a while, then she liked where the girl had the cum and kissed the soldier's lips. 

The other two were shooked. The girl with the bob then kissed her little sister back, enjoying it.   
Makoto blushed as his dick got harder. 

"C'mon, we got someone else to please..." Ikusaba smiled while looking at the brunette's big cock. 

The sisters united their chest, squeezing the boy's penis. 

" Aaahh~" he moaned as the two of them started to lick and suck it. 

For the second time Naegi cummed, this time filling their mouths. 

The analyst standed up, taking Naegi, down sitting on his face. 

The boy licked her vagina. 

"Aah~" Junko moaned as he did "You're good, Naegi-kun~!" she congratulated. 

The luckster moved his tongue in faster for a while, making the model reach her climax twice. 

"AAAHH~" a high pitched scream come out from the analyst

He also moaned softer, Ikusaba was giving him a very nice entrateining. 

The freackled girl was moving around his pillar, then she took Naegi's hand making him move her head, fastening and feeling her sucking. 

'Is this how she likes it?...' the short boy took control of the black haired girl. 

"Mhmf!" Ikusaba moaned in synchronization with her sister. 

It seemed like twins were incredibly good because for the third time Makoto cummmed, as much as the soldier wanted to drink it, Naegi took his cock out of her mouth painting her face in white. 

Junko glanced at the sister, taking her in a kiss for the second time. 

Enoshima pulled herself way from the luckster's face. 

Ikusaba licked the the liquid. 

The brunette sitted straight with his dick still hard, blushing. 

He took the freckled girl making her sit on his penis, penetreting her. 

"Aww~ I wanted to take Naegi's virginity first~!" Enoshima complained. 

She kissed Naegi, massaging her sister's breast. 

The soldier moaned a lot, even more as Naegi hitted the right places, hitting her climax twice. 

And than he filled her with his cum, entering her womb. 

The two heavely breathed. 

" My turn~! " Enoshima setted on the dick, riding it. 

Of course she would take control, she is very assertive after all. But still, she's playing in the luckster's penis. 

"Mhm~, do you like it, Naegi-kun~?" she maked the boy moan with her as he filled her with cum. 

Then Junko tryed to get up but, the other two wanted some revenge. 

Mukuro put her hands on the strawberry blonde breasts squeezing them.   
Naegi licked the model's right nipple, playing with the other, and pushing her up and down on his cock. 

The young woman moaned loudly, pleased by the two persons she loves. She than come again.

"Aah~ I think I need some rest!" the strawberry blonde said. 

The teens were blushing hard "You can get to the bathroom, you may want to take a shower..." Naegi proposed. 

He also took Ikusaba down to bed. 

"Ikusaba-San..." he looked at her uo and down, noticing her big blush as she closed her legs. 

"Please open your legs for me..." the freaked girl looked away opening her tights, she didn't know that Naegi could be dominant, even if he's still very kind. 

The young man insiered two of his fingers in her vagina "Mmhmm~, you're so wet~!" he moaned in her ear. 

The soldier hugged him, tightly and moaning loudly.

He inserted a third finger, going faster 'I wanna hear more...' he thought. 

The girl with the Bob came covering his hand with her liquid. 

"Ooh~ what a bad girl!" he grinned at her. 

As much as she was shooed by his way to behave, she couldn't help but get all red. 

"Turn on your belly..." he ordered, and so she did.  
Naegi sistemate himself, towering her; he out his dick inside her, thrusting fastly without warning. She screamed/moaned very loud.

Naegi kept in like that hearing her saying his name, recchin at least two other climax. 

He than come too and after he took his dick off of her, the luckster slapped her ass hardly. 

And she screamed "Good girl~! Next time call me... 'Makoto-sama'..." he licked her neck and sucked it, leaving a hickey. 

Makoto walked in the bathroom, his eyes saw Junko taking a shower. 

He observed her, ammiring her.   
That white skin.. Those tights... And that ass.   
His cock got hard again. 

Naegi walked behind her "Enoshima-San...". 

Enoshima glanced at him "Oh~ Naegi-kun~! What's up with that look? Wanna fill me by behind~?" she teased, Naegi nodded. 

That truly was surprising. 

"Then go on!" the luckster inserted his dick in her ass, hugging her by the waist. 

The strawberry blonde moaned, and Naegi started thrusting in her fast and faster as the room got filled by her moans. 

He also played with her tits, teasing her nipples and squeezing them hard. 

"Aaahh~ Naegi-kun! I'm gonna come! ' she yelled as she did so. 

Makoto continued to thrust in her incontrollabily "N-Naegi-kun! " she reached commed again aroud the brunette' s big dick and he cum with her. 

Then the luckster got out of the fashionista and walked with her to the bed again where Ikusaba was waiting. 

They were sitted on Makoto's bed. 

"About this.... I wanted to ask if, you girls would like to... D-date me?...c he asked blushing heavely. 

"Awesome! We ere waiting for this!" Enoshima joyingly screamed. Then both sisters kissed Makoto. 

The three got hot again and had sex one more time. 

They eventually tryed other positions like the girls against a wall, the desk or in the shower. 

The two girls got surprised by Naegivs behavior. They never tought that the little passive boy was actually a very horny and rough dominator. 

The three of them ended on the bed in a hug. In each other's company. Smiling. 

______________________________________________________

Naegi was looking at the two twins in his bed.

His eyes glancing fourth and back.

He was blushing hard.

"Pretty rough night, eh luckster?" Junko sitted next to him, hugging the boy, her naked breast against his arm. 

He got red even more. 

"Makoto... Sama..." Ikusaba hugged his other arm, blushing like him. 

"Yeah... Pretty rough one..." he smiled, kissing both the girls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if the smut was good but I hope you guys liked it.
> 
> Next chapter will be about Naegi and Enoshima parenting the Warriors of Hope and Monaca. 
> 
> Please comment or leave kudos. 
> 
> _Cyko out 
> 
> Bye~.


	11. Parenting the Warriors of Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naegi and Enoshima are ready to spend a day with their adoptive kids for the first time without social assistants.
> 
> It goes very well. 
> 
> (also, I know the chapter is short, sorry!)

"Mako-kun, there they are!" Junko pointed her index finger to five little guys.

"Junko-Oneechan!" the kids saluted her in return.

Enoshima launched herself on them, hugging the five "Junko-Chan!" her boyfriend screamed. 

"Mako-Oniichan!" the self proclaimed 'Warriors of Hope' runned to also hug the luckster. 

'Aww~ Didn't I say to call us mom and dad~!" the young woman winked at them. 

It wasn' t more then some months that the couple told to headmaster Kirigiri the family condition of the young talented squad.  
Enoshima insisted to be their parents and so, thanks to a legal contract , at the end of the last year the kids will be adopted by the two. 

Naegi liked the idea quite a lot, he still isn't sure what kind of ways did his girlfriend use (Probably threatened the judger with the sister, that's what Makoto tought) but it was effective. 

"Would you guys like to eat some ice cream?" the young man. 

______________________________________________________

Masaru was running through the park followed by an angry Kotoko. 

"I- Uuwah! I'm sorry!" the little guy screamed. 

"Sorry!? Your sorry is not going to clean my skirt!" the pink haired girl took the redhead ear. 

"Ouch! Ouch! You're hurting me!" he cried. 

"Kotoko-san, release Masaru's ear, you're hurting him..." Nagisa ordered. 

"Huh!? Are defending him!?" Kotoko glared at the blue haired kid. 

"No- I-" he tried to explain but got cut off at the start of the sentence. 

"Then don't say anything!" 

Monaca who was watching them jumped in the discussion " C'mon Kotoko-chan, don't be so mean! Masaru-kin, next time watch where you're going, okay? Now say sorry to each other... " she said. 

"... Sorry Masaru-San..." the 'Hope' s fighter' apologized. 

"No. It's my fault, I should've looked where I was going..." the 'hero' scratched his cheek. 

The girl on the chairwheel then smiled at Nagisa "They are cute, aren't they?" the squad's 'sage' blushed. 

"Y-yes... They sure are..." he looked away. 

Junko and Makoto were not so distant from them, with Jataro sleeping in the young woman's arms. 

"Aww~ Adopting them was a really good choice, right?" she looked down at a soft-smiling Naegi. 

"Definitevley!..." he affirmed. 

The model then looked down at the kid in her arms. 

"Jataro-kun..." the 'priest' looked up at the strawberry blonde woman who intented to adopt the Warriors of Hope.

"Mum... I- sorry! I meant Junko-Oneechan! Please don't hurt me!..." the little one begged. 

"None of us is going to hurt you Jataro-kun! We love you... All of you guys!" The luckster said. 

The little ultimate looked at them, frightened "S-sorry..." he looked down. 

"You don't have to apologize, you're safe with us!" the strawberry blonde tester her forehead on the elemtary kid's.

The priest closed his eyes, smiling happily. 

"Jatari-kun ! Don't take all of their attention" Masaru and Kotoko yelled in jealousy. 

The couple gave the Warriors of Hope a smile or a chuckle of embarrassment. 

"All right cupcakes, who wanna see a movie!?" the fashionista asked. 

The Lil' ultimates screamed in excitement (2 on 5) clenching the young adults in an hug.

The family headed to the cinema, still not sure of what movie to see.   
Surely aware that there will be a lot of fighting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took me so long to write this, I didn't know how to put it into words.
> 
> Hope you liked it.
> 
> Please comment or leave kudos.
> 
> _Cyko out 
> 
> Bye bye~


	12. He's Mine (Jealous! Junko x Naegi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some month ago Naegi and Enoshima met the ex-luckster's precedent girlfriends. 
> 
> She was not happy. 
> 
> Naegi goes to the mall's cafeteria to meet his exes, his girlfriend gets along.

A couple of twenty years old was walking in the mall.

The woman was clenching to her boyfriend's arm, tightly. The man sighed.

"Junko-Chan, it has been one month since you met them, don't you think this is going too far?" the brunette asked.

Enoshima looked at him, blankly....No, not blankly. Her eyes were burning, burning of jealousy and hatred.

"Going to far~, what do you mean? WHAT'S GOING TOO FAR?! I know they asked you to come meet them, this is why I'm here!... " the model said/yelled, going from a personality to another.

Naegi stared at her frightened, sweat dropping from his forehead.

It was one month ago that the couple met the ex-luckster's exes.

______________________________________________________

One month ago, the mall.

Naegi and Enoshima were walking in the mall, buying some clothes (Junko made the poor man transport all of the bags).

"Mako-kun, hold this!" it must have been the 17th time she ordered him such a thing.

"C'mon Mako-kun! This way, I saw some pretty red heels!" the strawberry blonde walked faster into the shop.

Naegi sighed, his steps becoming faster. 

"Here! Mak-ghk!" The fashionista fell down on the ground. 

"Junko-Chan!!" The ahoge man ran to her.  
The brunette took his girlfriend's hand, pulling her up. 

"Are you okay?" he asked worried. 

"Yeah... I'm fine." she massaged the spot where she was hurt. 

"Wow, thanks for the concern!" a feminine sarcastic voice come from the ground.  
The other woman standed up an hand on her forehead "Makoto?..." she said in misbelif. 

She had silver hair, just like Kirigiri, and golden eyes.  
Her figure was smaller then Makoto, still sinuous. 

"Yui-chan..." his eyebrows norrowed a little. 

"Makoto!" Yui jumped to hug the twenty years old man. 

"Hey! What are you doing!?" The analyst pushed the golden eyed woman. 

Yui looked at Enoshima smiling "Who might you be?" she asked innocently. 

Such an innocent tone that pissed Junko off. 

"I'm his girlfriend, and you?! " the model hugged the brunette's arm. 

The silver haired twenty years old chuckled "You're so lovely!" Junko's eyebrows norrowed a bit "I'm his ex!". 

"Oh..." Enoshima's expression changed to a blank one, analyzing the scenario in front of her.

Naegi chuckled "Y-yeah... I didn't expected to see you..." he scratched his cheek with the free hand.

"Neither did I, Makoto-kun." she smiled at him. "You're still the cute dude you were back then!" the silver-haired woman chuckled. 

"Ah, thank you.... I would say the same of you, but that would be a lie. You are more beautiful than ever!" he said, trying to compliment her without noticing his girlfriend mad glare. 

The analyst was not amused of how the situation was evolving now.  
She glanced left and right, searching for something to distract her man by the other woman he was happily chatting with  
"Mako-kun, Did you see that cafeteria? I wanna go there, now!" she said childly.

"Uhm... O-okay!" the strawberry blonde was already heading out of the shop, pulling the man with her.

"I hope we can chat again, Makoto!" Yui said.

______________________________________________________

Naegi had some sweat dropping down his face.  
His girlfriend was already pissed off by meeting one of his exes, he knew they didn't need another one.  
Still, they bumped in another one.

" Makoto-kun, it's been a while!" his ex said. He noticed that she got more sexy then when they where a couple.

Blue hair discending down to her tights, her red eyes were incredibly sparkling making her cute. The pink lipstick was inviting any man to kiss her. Her skin was incredibly white, accentuating her breast. 

He couldn't help but blush, the view of her chest could only get him red " Haiko-san..."

He wanted to die right there. If it wasn't crazy enough, he'd belive that the world could've crambled at the glare Junko was sending him and the other woman.  
Screw it, the world would cramble under her gaze! 

"How have you been pretty boy? I can't call you that now, can I ?" she winked.

"Ah... I guess not..." his hand was massagging his neck.

" 'Kay then... Cutie man is it?"

Naegi blushed "U-uh..."

His girlfriend tightened her grab on him, threatening both of them with her eyes.  
Naegi believed that Junko could jump from her aggressive-passive state to super aggressive at any second now.

"Uhm... Haiko-San, this is my current girlfriend, Enoshima Junko... And, Junko-Chan this is Shumei Haiko, my ex-girlfriend" he smiled trying to hide his fear 'Another one...'.

"hmm.. Is that so? She's very gorgeous~!" the blue haired woman said.

"Why thank you~! Same goes for you!" Enoshima's tone was sweet and kind, obviously she was trying to hide her anger.

The two twenty years old womans stared each others in the eyes, leaving the brunette uncomfortable, for a moment he thought they were having a non-verbal fight.  
He immaginated it like:

'I' m actually not surprised that Naegi broke up you, such an ugly rat~!' Junko would say.

' I'm indeed incrediy surprised that Naegi chose such and annoying brat. Truly, such a waste of time~... " Heiko would instigate.

'Still better than you, excuse of a woman..." the strawberry blonde tone was incredibly aggressive yet passive in the ex-luckster' s mind.

'How ironic said by prostitute-like!'.

Yeah it surely would go like that, he knew them.

"J-Junko-Chan, shouldn't have we got to that cafeteria you saw earlier?" he asked, hoping to caught the analyst's attention.

"Oh~ right! I totally forgot after this lovely ex-girlfriend of yours showed up~!" the strawberry blonde marked the 'Ex-girlfriend'.  
She then grabbed Makoto's hand already walking away from Haiko.

"Have a great rest of the day Shumai Haiko-San!" Enoshima saluted the other woman.  
The ahoge man sweared he heard a veiled tone of menace and poison as he said the name of the red-eyed woman.

______________________________________________________

That day... Probably one of his 'most unlucky days' ever.

Truly, meeting two of your exes, in the same day and place,with your territorial/easily-jealous/probably obsessed with you-girlfriend.... That was truly unlucky.

Not to mention that Naegi was going to meet his ex-lovers again.

"C'mon Mako-kun, they are right there~!" his girlfriend smiled 'Ready to get murdered by my gorgeous self...' she thought.

"Y-yeah...." he stuttered.

They stepped in the cafeteria.

"Makoto-kun!" Yui and Haiko said in unison.  
Their smiled faded away when they saw the model who smiled at the sight of their jealousy.

"Yui-chan, Haiko-San.... Hi!" he said.

The two of them smiled, greeting the brunette and then Enoshima.

"What would you like to order, sir and... Ma'mams?..." one of the barmans asked. 

" A simple coffe and toast, thanks! " the ex-luckster ordered.

" For me miso soup and souda! " Yui cheerfully said.

" Nakujima and still water, thank you." Haiko educately smiled at the barman.

" Kake Udon, thanks... " Junko quietly ordered.

As the worker left, the strawberry blonde procided to hug her boyfriend's arm once again, staring at the two womans at the other side of the table, smugly smiling at them. 

The red-eyed ex-lover answered her with a cute and kind smile, obviously fake.  
The golden-eyed woman made a small growl. 

"I'm not going to lie, I'm interested in how have you met?" Haiko asked. 

"Ah... We met in high school, Hope's Peak Academy..." he started. 

"I heard of it, isn't it a school for talented people?" the silver-haired looked at Naegi for an answer. 

"Yes it is, I got there thanks to... A letter." he explained 'A letter that' caused me lots of problems.... ' he sighed mentally. 

"We should' ve spent three years together with our classmates, they were incredibly fun!" he smiled happily. 

"He used to made friends with everyone, even the staff!" his girlfriend continued and the brunette giggled. 

As the orders arrived the guys eated quitley, occasionally chatting(fighting and flirting).  
After they finished the ex-luckster got up saying he needed to go to the bathroom.

"Excuse me, I need to head to the toilet..." he walked away leaving the womans.

Enoshima stared blankly at the other two " I know whatever you're trying to do, and I'm more than happy to tell you, it won't succeed!" she stated in a cold voice.

The ex-gifriends frowned "Why so sure?" Haiko spite with poison.

" 'Cause I love, and he loves me!" her voice was threatening, mad, obsessive.  
She would' ve done anything for her man, anything. 

"I'm back!" Naegi's voice come to Enoshima's ear.

"Ah, Mako-kun! Can we go home!?" the model's mood changed so fast that it impressed (frightened) the girls.

"S-sure... Uhm... Goodbye Haiko-San, Yuu-Chan!" he started exited the cafeteria.

"Y-yeah, bye..." they said.

"Mako-kun!I love you~!" Junko winked at him.

"I-I love you too, Junko-Chan!" he blushed.  
The analyst sended a smug grin at Haiko and Yui.

As they got back home, Enoshima and Naegi procided to make out in the shower.  
She lefted various hickeys and love bites on him.

He knew she was obsessed with him, but Makoto didn't mind, he liked it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! I'll come back pretty soon with despair sisters' birthday!
> 
> Please comment or leave kudos. 
> 
> _Cyko out 
> 
> Bye bye ~


	13. Dear Christmas' Eve's propose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naegi bought gifts for his friends.
> 
> A ring for his girlfriend. 
> 
> He and Junko have a discussion about her gift he still has to give her. 
> 
> Naegi's friends rassure him. 
> 
> He propose to the young woman. 
> 
> They get married during Christmas'Eve. 
> 
> Makoto tells their kids about the day he proposed to her.

Two days before Christmas' Eve 22/12 10:25.

Naegi walked in the mall searching some presents for his classmates.  
He had already ordered some of the biggest to be brought at Hope's Peak. 

He had a list of everyone's gifts, everyone's expect for one Ikusaba Mukuro, of course.  
If she wanted something, she could've gotten it easily, the soldier and her sister are rich after all. 

But Naegi was determined to find a gift for her. A gift for his girlfriend's sister and one of his closest friends. 

'Maybe I should start with something easy... " he sighed observing the decorated groceries around him  
'Maybe Yamada-San!' he saw a Manga shop.

The luckster entered the shop. 

"Excuse me. Do you have, by any chance, a live action of... Uh... Demon Angel Pretty Pudgy Princess? It's a gift for a friend." he told to the worker. 

"Of course, it's one of our most popular things!" she answered. 

'I don't know how...' the short boy thought. 

The worker handed the ahoge guy a box with the statue of Princess Piggles.  
"Thank you!" he said. 

"You're welcome, dear!" she smiled at him. 

Makoto controlled the list 'Next goal is... Kuwata-san' s guitar... ' he put back in his pocket the paper. 

The redhead has saw a special guitar edition, original of a punk band he was fan of. 

Through the hallways of the shop he saw different instruments, he was sure as hell that if his music friends were there... Probably a lot of chaos would happen. 

'Maizono-San and Akamatsu-san would be the only ones to contain themselves... Maybe only Maizono-san..." some sweat dropped from his face, remembering what kind of person Akamatsu Kaede was. 

"Sir, is it possible for me to have a special edition... The guitar of Sex Pistols." he looked at the person behind the desk. 

"Mmm... Sex Pistols.... Right here, young one!" he handed the boy the instrument "Since it's Christmas, we have it for free. Treat this joy with care!" he laughed and Naegi nodded. 

'If the day will continue like this, then I'm lucky...' he thought hopefully

______________________________________________________

Two days before Christmas' Eve 22/13 12:10.

The young boy spoke too soon.  
He had acquired easily the gifts.  
Some were a little complicated though. 

Celestia didn't express directly what she wanted, he supposed something in her style.  
He bought a clip with the form of a rose.  
Togami on the other hand to... He come to know the progeny time by time.  
The blonde likes Intriguing stuff, something that could challenge his great intelligence (that it is indeed why he liked playing chess with Kirigiri).  
The boy had thought of a game like Cluedo or Cards against Humans or something like that (yes, Naegi can't neglect that Togami's idea of fun is a very dark and twisted one) .  
Kirigiri's gift was one of the hardest to find.  
At first he didn't know what to do, the ultimate detective wasn't very inclined to tell those kind of things. Latley, during one of the times they hanged out (yes, sometimes there were murders) he had noticed that her magnifying lens had broken. 

He had plans for his girlfriend's gift.  
He went to jewelry some time ago, and bought a ring for her. Naegi wanted to propose to the young woman.  
The brunette chose the ring that similiarized her style the most. 

He put all the stuff on a cart he brought with him. 

"Sooo.... Mukuro-San is the only left...." he said outloud. 

'...' nothing came up to his mind. 

His eyes were locked with the ground. 

'Wait... Isn' t that a Laser tag ticket?' he asked thinked. 

The ticket started to fly away from the ground, the young man ran behind it,  
trying to catch it. Leaving behind the cart with all the presents. 

Ahimé, he should've known things weren't going to be smooth as before.  
The brunette tripped over the total nothing, he rested his hand on a wall beneath.  
Panting hard he gazed at the piece paper.  
Makoto walked to it, reaching out his hand for it. 

The ticket flyled away another time, going in a alley of the mall.  
Naegi ran across the hallway again.  
'if Ishimaru was here.... Damn his screams would be heard by everyone....' he thought frightened. 

The piece of paper landed on a shelf of books. He couldn't believe he followed a piece of paper through the whole mall till to end up in the library. 

The boy observed it for a minute.  
He began to climb the wooden construction, hand after hand until he reached the apex.  
He reached out his hand to take the ticket.

"Aaahh !!" the shelf was falling forward, it could never move, one way or another, there was always the possibility of being crushed.

"Naegi-kun!" a familiar voice was near, the lucky one felt one hand grasp him while the other held the wooden construction.

"Oogami-san! Thank you!" Oogami, the ultimate martial artist, landed Naegi to the ground. 

She nodded before asking "Naegi-kun, my boy, what where you doing?". 

He massaged his neck, reluctant "I was trying to find some gifts for you guys... I saw a laser tag ticket, I thought it could have been perfect for Mukuro-San..." he looked away. 

"I see, is it up here?" she looked over the shelf, as the boy nodded she lended her hand to the piece of paper. 

"Thank you Oogami-san!" he thanked his classmate "What are you doing here, though?" he looked at her, willing to know. 

"Asahina-Chan wanted some donuts to eat together in the garden, I offered myself to go take them... But, I got lost." The martial artist confessed. 

"I can help you with that! It's the only way to thank you for saving my life!" he cheerfully offered. 

If only he knew what other unfortunates would have attended him. 

______________________________________________________

Two days before Christmas' Eve 22/12 21:45.

'What a crazy day...' he yawned wearily, entering with the cart full of presents.

After his pursuit of the laser tag ticket, he accompanied Oogami to a confectionery shop where he bought some donuts, then went back, where he had left the cart, however it was no longer there.  
He then had to wander around the shopping center in search of the cart, and once found he had to deal with bad guys who threatened him with knives.

Finally, on the way back to his dormitory, the box containing Junko's ring broke, causing the object to fall. He ran after it all over the building, causing several injuries.

"Tomorrow the main course should collaborate with the reserve... A chance to see all of my friends I guess..." he sighed, dropping on the bed, not worrying to do a shower and change his sweated clothes. 

Naegi fell asleep easily from how tired he was. 

______________________________________________________

One day before Christmas' Eve 23/12 11:30

The next morning Naegi quickly did a shower and changed his clothes. It was very late, he should have been in class by 10, to help with the decorations. 

"I'm here!!" he rushed in his class, his classmates looked at him before exploding with their questions (which he answered calmly) .

"Mako-kun, are you sure you're ok?" his girlfriend asked worried. 

"Yes, don't worry!" Naegi gently reassured her. 

"We should go help, you've slacked around enough, haven't you!?" she winked at the young man.  
To that sentence the luckster chuckled. 'If only it was like that...' he wished. 

The 78th class had fun decorating their classroom, of course some of them argued but it was all settled by Naegi.  
They had prepared some papers to cut, colored the blackboard, collocate draws on the windows, some of the guys brought garlands and lights to hang, even a sapling to add to the room.

The class admired their work for a while before complimenting each other. 

"C'mon guys, all that remains is to us is to decorate the big tree with the second course!!" Kuwata encouraged excited. 

The class followed him cheerfully (most of them). 

The group walked through the hallways (some ran, followed by Ishimaru yelling to stop). 

______________________________________________________

" Headmaster Kirigiri!" Naegi greeted the principal who saluted him and the 78th class back.

"You guys are finally here, please reach the other classes to the decoration of the tree." he said calmly.

Makoto would always admire how calm the two Kirigiris were, no matter what situation they were put through, their mask and way to think would have been solid.

The teenagers reached the B-77th, 79th classes and some people from the reserve course.

The ahoge boy was surprised for things to go smoothly.  
Of course some 'little' accidents happened, like, tripping over nothing, getting hit by the decorations and nearly falling from the ladder. It seemed like his luck was being... Nice, a bit.  
He also got the chance to talk with Hinata Hajime, a student from the reserve course he made friends with, thanks to Nanami Chiaki, B-77th's rep class.

"Naegi-kun!" Hinata called. The shorter boy "How you doing?" he asked, handing the younger a drink. 

"I'm fine, thank you Hinata-San!" he said politely.

The reserve course student drinked a bit of his drink "How is it going with Enoshima-San?"

"Totally Fine! I... Kinda want... To..." Naegi's face was flushed.

A bell ringed in Hajime's mind "Wait! You want to propose to her!?" he was surprised, the older boy knew the 78th's luckster sometimes could have a great amount of boldness, but asking someone to marriage is a big thing, even for him.

"That's... Cool." he said plainly with a smile.

"Y-yeah... I know" Naegi chuckled.  
"How is it going with Nanami-senpai?" he looked with interest the other one.

"It's nice, really! She's... Amazing... Also, she wanted to know if next time we could have a double date with each other." the older ahoge guy explained his girlfriend's idea.

"Sure! I think that Junko-Chan would love to!" he excitedly said.

"Naegi-kun, Hinata-kun! Come help us!" Headmaster Kirigiri ordered them.

The two brunettes got up and ran to where the rest of the people were.

______________________________________________________

Naegi and Maizono were walking together in the hallways of Hope's Peak Academy. 

" What will you do with Mukuro-San during her birthday, Maizono-chan?" the luckster asked his friend. 

"I've planned to take her on a date in a pretty cheap restaurant I found and then admire the fireworks together." she explained to him while blushing. 

" What have you bought for Junko-San?" the ultimate idol asked him. 

"Uhmm... I bought a ring..." Naegi told her 'I can't wait to propose to her...' he thought dreamily. 

"You want to propose to her?!" she screamed in disbelief, connecting all the dots (and unknowingly reading his mind) . 

"Shh! Don't scream it!" he silenced her "And... Yes I want to ask Junko-Chan to marry me!..." The luckster admitted, Maizono's psychic ability will never stop to amaze him. 

"Oh my Goodness! Naegi-kun, it's so sweet!" she hugged him "Not to mention it is a great step in your relationship!!" the brunette swore he felt some tears on his shoulder. 

"It definitely is..." he plainly said with a smile. 

"We need to celebrate!!" Maizono rushed through the hallways, dragging Makoto with her. 

"W-wait! Maizono-Chan!!" he yelled at her in vain. 

______________________________________________________

"Mako-kun~!" the voice of Enoshima came to the ear of Naegi. 

"Junko-Ch-hmmph" his girlfriend jumped to hug him, burying him into her big chest. 

"Sweetheart~, what have you bought for me~? After all, tomorrow's my birthday!" she sweetly asked him. 

As he freed himself from the tight hug and looked (admirarted) Junko's eyes he smiled "Sorry Junko-Chan, I can't tell, it's a surprise!" he winked, seeking for her to spare him. 

"Aww~, C'mon Mako-kun!" she cried. 

He walked straight away, pulling the young woman with him. 

"Tomorrow Junko-Chan... Let's spend some time by ourselves now..." he brought his arm around her waist, closing his eyes while smiling. 

Enoshima wrapped her arm around his, smiling with him "Sure...". 

______________________________________________________

Christmas Eve 24/12 10:30.

Naegi waked with two arms hugging his waist, a pair of boobs pressed against his chest. 

He admired his girlfriend's peaceful face, he passed his hand up and down her, stroking her. 

"Mako-kun..." she moaned, yawning. 

"Ah... Junko-Chan..." she looked at him, a smirk upon to her face. 

The strawberry blonde kissed him "Goodmornin' sweetheart~!" he blushed at the pet name. 

"Good morning... Babe..." he was flushed as hell, his face burning red. 

"Happy Birthday, Junko-Chan!... " he continued. 

"Why thank you~!" Enoshima kissed him again. 

"hm? Your dye is getting away." he pointed out.

"Wait really?!" she panicked. 

"I don't understand why you are so worried about it, I mean, red looks cute on you!" he smiled innocently. 

"... Is that so?" Junko played with her hair tips while her cheeks were burning red "Anyways, we should get out of here!" she quickly got off the bed. Her boyfriend giggled for that reaction.

The couple then, took a shower and walked in the cafeteria together. 

"Enoshima-San, Naegi-kun! I unallow you two from your n-night acti-tivities! S-such things are n-not all-owed in a s-schoo-l e-environment!" he yelled, turning red at the realization of what he said, so uncomfortable that he stuttered.  
Everyone knew Naegi was the first to wake up, he would always prepare breakfast for himself and his girlfriend (people thought it was both cute and annoying).  
Otherwise, if Naegi and Enoshima walked in the cafeteria together, they had... Night activities. 

"A-Anyways, as I said to Ikusaba-San before. Happy birthday Enoshima-San!!" he congratulated, handing the model a packet. 

The rest of class followed Ishimaru with their own way to congratulate the Twins (Hifumi and Kuwata also tried to hit on both girls, in their own way... Saying that the sisters' lovers hadn't scared them off was an understandment)and handing them their gifts. 

"Mukuro-San, happy birthday!" Naegi showed to the girl the Lazer tag ticket. 

Her eyes sparkled in joy "Makoto-kun... Thank you!" she stated, a little cute smile on her face.  
The luckster smiled too "Anything for a friend!". 

" Ikusaba-San, Enoshima-San. My Congratulations for your birthday!" the headmaster of Hope's Peak Academy came in the cafeteria, smiling kindly.  
The two thanked him. 

"We are nearly to finish the decorations, mind helping us?" he asked to the class "We could start from transferring the tables to the gym! I already made the others move their desk to the garden. " he added. 

______________________________________________________

Christmas Eve 24/12 14:50.

"You gave Muku-Oneesan her gift, but what about me~?" Junko asked her boyfriend "You're the only one who still hasn't given me anything!" she added, whining.

"You have to wait Junko-Chan..." he sighed "Now, help me out taking this stuff to the gym." he said, struggling to carry all the box within snacks.

"No~! Gimme your gift first!" she tried to exchange her help for the gift.

The boy stared blankly at her for three good seconds for then keeping on walking, carrying the box with the snacks.

"Fine! As you wish!" Enoshima was pretty angry, she changed direction, separating her way from Naegi's.

The brunette sighed. "Yo Naegi-kun, need some help?" he heard Owada's voice nearby him.

"Actually yes." the biker took some of the packeges in his arms "thank you Owada-san!".

"No problem, shrimp! Where is your girlfriend anyways?" Owada asked.

"... She wanted to take other stuff... By herself." he said and half truth. Enoshima insisted first to carry the boxes, of course in exchange of his gift, he refused her.

"Oh, I see!" he smiled, unknow of what happened, luckily.

"Also, I saw you didn't give Enoshima-San any gift, what's up?" Naegi gulped hearing his question (the same question for the third time).

"Uhm...it's something... Special, really special." he blandly told him.

"Hm?... Something special?" he murmered with himself.

"Here we are!" Makoto announced, entering the gym.

The two guys put down the boxes and started unpacking them. Kirigiri, Maizono, Asahina, Ikusaba, Fujisaki, Kuwata and Ishimaru helped them out.

"Nice one!" Leon commented. The programmer and Maizono agreed.

"Stop slacking around and help us with those stupid lights!" Togami ordered, trying to pin the lights to the corners of the room.  
He was being nice (counting Togami's usual behavior, then yes, he was being nice), he wasn't even insulting them, using name as 'norval', 'peasant' and others. Seems like there's a true Christmas' miracle.

"Aight peasants! Here's your Queen who brought with her some magnificent decorations!" The only one left was Enoshima, who of course entered last as the diva she claimed to be.  
She had put down a big amount boxes, her sister helped her unpacking the packets others followed the soldier. 

" C'mon sis, pin this thing right here! " the strawberry blonde pointed the front of the stage. 

The class spent their time adorning the room; everyone was helping, even people like Togami, Celeste, Fukawa and Hagakure who were considered total slackers.

Around 16:00 pm the 78th class asked (forced) Naegi to give them the gifts he bought. 

A lot of thanks came from them when they saw their gifts.  
Kuwata laughed when Naegi handed him the special edition guitar, Hifumi got on his kneels thanking him and calling him an angel (and that was only for giving him an action figure, Naegi thought), Asahina hugged him tight when he presented her a miniset of swimmer training, he did the same for Oogami with instead a miniset for martial artists (he knew she could beat those stuff easily), she normally thanked him, and he was glad for it (Oogami was easily one of his preferred person on most of the things, she was nice and quiet, not exaggerated).  
Togami have out a simple 'Hmph' and then smiled "Can't wait to beat that detective girl!..." the progeny announced; Kirigiri smiled cutely and thanked him, Maizono gave him a friendly kiss on the cheek that was followed by one to Ikusaba, on the lips ("of course luckster, what did you expect exactly?" a voice in his head retoricly said). Oowada and Ishimaru stroked his back when he presented their gifts (a mini statue of Oowada's dead dog and a book of the government's rules). 

"Here Celes, I thought this clip could have been perfect for you, they cherish your eyes very well!" he handed her the present. 

"Oh~ thank you Naegi-kun, you're very sweet!" she giggled. 

He than turned to eye his girlfriend "I'm sorry Junko-Chan, but... It's a very special one your gift, you'll have to wait until tonight...". 

"Oh... I see..." she exited the room, a neutral expression on her face. Naegi gulped, she was hella mad, "but it is worth it" he told himself. 

"What's worth it?" Kuwata asked. 

"Enoshima-San' gift of course!" Maizono answered, facepalming her face.  
"Oh~..." he dumbly let out. 

______________________________________________________

Christmas' Eve 24/12 20:32 pm. 

Naegi smiled looking at the people having fun. He was glad to the Headmaster who approved his idea of reuning both the main course and the reserve one for Christmas (or at least the Eve). He at first thought the man would refuse.

"Naegi-kun! C'mon have some fun!" his reserve course friend encouraged him.

"Woh!" he whined as the older man dragged him on the floor dance, he obviously was surprised.  
"H-Hinata-San!" he got red a lot as Hajime held him, an hand on his waist the other had led is hand in his own, wanting to dance with the slow song ringing in the gym.

"I thought you were lonely, after all Enoshima-San isn't here... Wait where is she?" he asked worried.

"Well... This morning we had a discussion, Junko-Chan wanted me to give her my gift, I refused. She must be still angry..." he sighed resigned.

"It's fine, you did the right thing. Don't worry when you're gonna propose she'll realize her mistake!" he cheered him.

"Yeah... I guess so- Ooh!" he was cut off by Hinata who made him spin "Hinata-San!" he laughed.

"C'mon!"

Later on, they had to switch partners. He ended up with Maizono and the reserve course student danced with his own girlfriend.

"Naegi-kun, are you alright? You seem sad... Since this morning..." she pointed out. 

"Yeah..." he tried to reassure her. By her glare of disbelief he could tell she didn't buy it "Well... Me and Junko-Chan fought about my gift this morning..." he explained. 

"I'm sorry Naegi-kun..." she looked at him apologizing. 

"I-it's fine! Really!" he frenetically said. 

The young luckster danced with a few of his friends who tried to light up his mood. 

______________________________________________________

Christmas' Eve 24/12 22:37. 

Naegi walked up to Hope's Peak rooftop, he held his right hand to his chest, hearing his heart pound.

He swallowed a bit of his saliva, he gained enough courage thanks to his friends, and texted Enoshima, now it was time to gain enough to talk to her.

"Junko-Chan...." he saw her sitted on the overhang, he knew she was careful enough to not to fall, he still was pretty frightened.

"Mako-kun?..." said his name coldly.

Naegi gulped one more time "I know you're madbecause I hadn't give you any gift this morning, but belive me, it will be worth it!" he exclaimed. She raised an eyebrow.

The young man got on his knees, getting out of his pocket the box.  
"Enoshima Junko, will you... Marry me?" Naegi asked while blushing.

Enoshima's eyes widened 'it was worth it!' his words echoed in her mind.  
She jumped right at him, hugging him tight and crying on the young man.  
"Yes! Yes! A million time Yes!" she screamed in joy.

To calm her down, the ahoge boy kissed her.

"Shall we tell the others?" he looked at her smiling.

"Can we wait tomorrow?" she said.

"Anything for you...".

______________________________________________________

Christmas day 25/12 12:30.

Naegi and Enoshima entered in the cafeteria together. 

"Enoshima-San, Naegi-kun! I already told you, please don't do such things! It is not welcomed in a school environment!" Ishimaru scolded them. 

"Ishimaru-San, we have something important to say!" 

The whole cafeteria turned their eyes to them. 

Enoshima tightened her grip on his hand to encourage him. 

"Next Christmas' Eve, Me and Junko-Chan are getting married!..." he announced with a final sigh of relief. 

The people in the cafeteria were silent before exploding in screaming of congratulations. 

______________________________________________________

Christmas' Eve, Naegi and Enoshima's marriage 24/13 12:45.

Naegi Makoto and Enoshima Junko's marriage was settled to be nearby the ocean, for a magnificent view. 

Naegi was nervous at the altar, waiting for his wife.  
Well he was nervous since the morning, how couldn't he: he was going to get married not to a simple person, but to a Mondial Model. Junko Enoshima; his friend reassured him in all ways.  
The man looked at his wittness, Maizono Sayaka, her first friend (and best friend), a Mondial pop star, who next year will also get married to his girlfriend. She smiled at him "Everything will be fine, she's coming!" 

Maizono's eyes softened at the view of her nervous best friend. She couldn't blame him, he was getting married not to a simple person but- 'wait, why did it sound like someone already said it? Well..' she hadn't nothing on her mind... His best friend was going to marry a famous model. Enoshima Junko of all peo- 'Why is this sentence is familiar?! Nevermind, he' s getting married to Enoshima Junko a famous model, no one can ever blame him for being so nervous... ' she finally ended her train of thoughts. 

The husband saw the strawberry blonde walk right at the altar, right at him, with her sister by her side.  
Oh if Angels existed. The woman in front of him was surely the most gorgeous one he has ever seen.  
The white dress syncing perfectly with her pale skin, those strawberry blonde hair with red strikes that fell gracefully over her shoulder and behinder her, not to mention her crystalline eyes. How gorgeous! 

"Will you, Naegi Makoto, take Enoshima Junko as your wife to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health?" the priest said. 

"Yes I do!" he answered sweetly in joy. 

"And will you, Enoshima Junko, take Naegi Makoto as your husband to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health?" he asked her. 

"Yes I do!" Junko answered without esitation. 

"You may now kiss the bride!" he announced.

As their lips collided, all the crew clapped for them.  
Naegi's family and the friends the married couple made through their years in Hope's Peak Academy. 

In a burst of joy and boldness, Naegi picked up Enoshima, no...Naegi Junko in bride style and walked out of the church. 

She was surprised "Aah!" Junko them laughed and kissed her husband, Naegi Makoto. 

______________________________________________________

Christmas' Eve Naegi Makoto and Naegi Junko's anniversary 24/12 22:40.

"And that dears, is how daddy proposed to your mommy!" Makoto told his three kids.

His sons and daughter smiled and giggled. 

"C'mon sweeties, go to sleep, it's late!" Their mother said. 

"Aww c'mon, we wanna see Santa Claus!" they cried. 

"Santa Claus doesn't come to the house of non-sleeping kids!" their father lowered the blankets for them. 

The kids mounted their beds, sisteming in themselves. 

"Good Night Mommy! Good Night daddy!" they greeted them. 

"Night night Heiko-Chan! Sleep well Kuro-kun! Goodnight Shiro-kun!" Naegi saluted each one of them and Junko kissed their forehead. 

As they excited their childs room, the brunette held his wife, and admired her crimson eyes, she had become enough confident in their relationship to take off the contact lenses (or at least while they're in their house), the ex-luckster kissed her.  
She wasn't going to just stay there and let him dumbly give her a kiss, she answers him with fire. 

" Thank you Naegi Makoto!" she hugged him tight, laying her head on his chest. 

"Anything for you, Naegi Junko..." he smiled softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was pretty long I guess. Next will be part to of this chapter (Christmas' Lazer tag). I hope everyone of you has a nice Christmas!
> 
> Hope you liked it! 
> 
> Please comment or leave kudos
> 
> _Cyko out 
> 
> Merry Christmas~


	14. Christmas Laser Tag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Christmas, Naegi and his class go to laser tag.
> 
> The 78th class diveds in two groups, boys vs girls. 
> 
> The war is pretty hard for the boys

I'm here!!" Naegi ran to the gate of his academy "Sorry I'm late!" he panted, hands on both of his knees.

"That's not a problem Naegi-kun! But, next time try to arrive in time!" Ishimaru advisied.  
The brunette nodded.

"C'mon kyoudai, the poor boy lost his suitcase, you can't blame him!" Owada defended the luckster.

"Thank you Owada-San!" The hooded boy smiled greatfully.

"Let's not waste time and go already!" Togami clicked his tongue "Otherwise, we'll be late." he then affirmed. 

"Yeah, r-right!" the luckster let out an embarrassed laugh.

"We should indeed. My feet already hurt by the thought of walking, and this wait is near to kill me!" Celestia whined. 

A lot of her classmates sighed and started to head out of their high school.

______________________________________________________

"We are finally here..." Makoto looked up at the structure he and his class intended to enter.

The building was pretty big, it's decorations were in a very dark purple near to black, the red neon lights blinking, the words 'Tag Laser' were very clear to the public. There was only one person, armed and protected by the laser tag devices.

"Uuhh... Why are you still standing there, Naegi-kun?" Kuwata called him.  
Naegi flinched, he hadn't realized he was standing there, alone, staring at the costruction .

"U-uhm sorry!" he ran up to his friends.

The guard looked at them "Yes? Are you here for the laser tag?" he asked. 

"Yes, we are indeed!" Ikusaba said with her poker face, it was, tough, noticeable she was excited. She handed the guard her laser tag ticket. 

"Eh, seems like none if you has to pay for your laser tag day, huh? Lucky much!" he exclaimed. People like Kirigiri, Enoshima, Celeste and Togami whispered respectively "Obvious much...", "Thanks for pointing out!", "Yeah very lucky, unlike your brain! ...", "Simpleton!". 

Naegi holded his girlfriend's hand to call her out "Don't start a fight now, there will be a war inside, okay?" he winked at her. She looked at him and smiled confidentially "Hmph! If you think that your propose of yesterday will prevent me from shooting you, then you're wrong!" he laughed for the model's words. 

The class entered the building, walking through the halls.

"Alright, alright, alright! Yamada-kun, can you stop breathing on my neck?!" Kuwata said. The Ultimate fanfic creator flinched.

"I'm sorry, it's just-" he cried. The brunette glared deadly at the baseball player who got scared. 

"Ugh, I get this! But, please, breath in another direction!" he said, trying to satisfy his friend and reassure his other classmate.  
Yamada nodded.

Who could ever blame the fanfic creator for still trying to catch his breath? Hours before he was humiliated by Celestia (as always) .  
The young woman made him run like a horse for the whole time, she sitting on his back, yelling at Yamada whenever he slowed down or stopped to breath.  
"Chop, Chop! You big idiotic pork!!" that was her phrase she used against him.

Naegi landed his hand on the handle "Here we are!". 

The group entered the laser sala, admiring the place "Alright! Let's take the guns and armor!" the baseball player exclaimed, he ran up to where the devices were. The class followed him. 

"What do we do? Everyone against everyone or groups?" Ishimaru asked. 

"Let's try first group against group!" Asahina affirmed, her hands closed to form fists. 

"It seems a good idea." Kirigiri agreed "Obviously, boys vs girls!" she added, sensing a glare to Kuwata and Yamada. Knowing those two, they would immediately pair with a girl. The two boys gulped. 

______________________________________________________  
"1 minute before the start!" a speaker said before shutting down, letting the two squads see on the big scoreboard the timer.  
Boys and Girls had one minute to make a plan and beat each other. 

Owada raised his gun "What's the plan to beat the girls?" 

Hagakure smiled "We'll attack the weakest, of course!" he then laughed victorious. 

"You fool!" Togami insulted the clayvorant "It will never work!". 

Kuwata looked at him "Really? Why is that so, four eyes?" the red head's brows norrowed. 

The blonde guy snorted "Why don' T you tell them Naegi-kun!?" he demanded. 

The brunette sighed 'Of course he would force to....' he adjusted his devices "This plan is too easy, they'll immediately know what we're trying to do and protect each other... Also, there's no weak girl in our class.." Naegi explained. 

The rest of the group looked frightened. 

"S-so, what can we do?" Fujisaki stuttered. 

"I... Don't know..." the luckster looked down to the ground. 

"All we can do is.... Stay with our eyes open and try to beat them!" Ishimaru spoke, hopefully. 

"Ten seconds remain!" the speaker announced. 

"Get ready, we're near to the start!" the moral compass took his guns out. 

"5 seconds remain!" the speaker said. 

"4..."

"3..."

"2..."

"1..."

"0...Start!" as the voice announced the start, the group of boys let out a war scream (seven on eight, Togami obviously would never) . 

"Let's go!" Ishimaru ordered. 

Ishimaru's scream was immediately shutted by a bang. His protection armor made a sound "Ishimaru Kiyotaka is out!" the big scoreboard marked his face with a big red X.  
The young man stopped, his face full of terror. 

"Don't stay there, start shoot!" a frightened Togami yelled. 

The squad full of boys used their guns, shooting around crazily.  
Naegi was one of the few boys who ran away, he swinged the left, the young man bented down to observe the scene his companions were in. 

" Kuwata Leon is out!" 

He was sure as hell that Kirigiri and Ikusaba were the ones to have planned the position of their squad. Of course the more experted ones to fights were in front, shooting precisely to their targets.  
So the attackers were, specifically in this order: Ikusaba, Kirigiri, Oogami and Asahina.  
In the middle were Enoshima, Maizono and Celeste.  
For last in the background Fuka- Wait! 

'Where is she!?' he frenetically thought.  
He looked again at the girls: Ikusaba, Kirigir, Oogami, Asahina, Enoshima, Maizono, Celeste and.... Fukawa was no there. 

"Searching for me, Big Mac?" a female voice said behind him.  
If it wasn't for the critical position he was in he would definitevely scream.  
'If course they put Fukawa in the last line, none would notice if she disappeared. She's their big shot!' he concluded. 

The young man quickly got up, pointing her gun to the serial killer "Genocider!" he said.

"What's up Makutie?!" she laughed madly.  
Her hands on her belly. 

'This my only chance! " he pressed the trigger.  
Genicuder Syo stopped laughing, realizing her mistake, her device made a sound.  
"Fukawa Toko is out!" the speaker announced. 

"Hahaha! Good job smarty pants!" she walked away. 

The hooded boy panted, regaining his calm. The ahoge guy turned around, he viewed some girls looking for the other boys who successfully escaped them. 

The brunette ran to right twice and once to left. 'Maizono-San!' he thought.  
He pointed his gun to her. 

"Maizono Sayaka is out!" 

"Wooh! Go Naegi-kun!" his squadmate, Kuwata encouraged him.  
Naegi smiled for his friend's encouragament 'Two out, six still in game...' the young man ran around the playground. 

"Owada Mondo is out!" the speaker spoke. 

"Really!?" the biker exclaimed. 

Naegi's eyes widened; such precisely, ability to shoot from a big distance.... Only two people are capable of this.  
The luckster covered behind a big wall, laser shoots hitting the wall.  
The young man tightened his grip on the arm, gritting his teeth. 

'Shit! What can I do!?' he thought, frightened by his situation. The ahoge guy turned his head on the other side to see where his enemy was.  
A laser shoot was heard across the room 'Stupid idea! ' he said mentally, hiding behind the wall again. 

The young man looked around for a new spot to hide and search his enemy with safety. 

"Naegi-chii!" Hiro screamed, jumping in front of the brunette.  
The boy's eyes widened in terror and disbelif.

"Hagakure Hiro is out!" the scoreboard marked his imagine with a X.

The luckster couldn't belive what just happened; Hagakure Hiro, a total coward who put him in extremely dangerous situations, just saved his life.

"Hagakure-san!" he got up.

"Yes I did it!" a victorious voice come from a place benith him.  
There she was, Asahina Aoi, the one who shot Hiro, placed on a not so high structure.

'This is for you Hiro!' he thought, seeking for vengance.

"Asahina Aoi is out!" the speaker stated. 

"Huh?" the swimmer gazed up to the scoreboard.

"Hmph! You commoner, did you truly think I would let you have another victory?" A blonde come beside the hooded boy.

The ahoge guy wasn't sure who he was talking to, but he smiled at him "Thank you Togami-San!" he thanked the heir.

"No need to, I did it for me." he simply stated. Naegi chuckled 'What else could I expect from him?'.

"Yamada Hifumi is out!" once again the speaker spoke.

"Shit! There are not other people left!" Togami cursed "We have to go, probably Celeste did it!" the heir started running, the luckster behind him who tryed to keep up with him.

The two squadmates run together periodically switching left and right.

"Ahg!" Togami fell down as he dodged the laser shot scented in their direction. 

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you go..." Oogami, the ultimate martial artist walked towards them. 

"O-Ogami-San!" Naegi stuttered, his brows frowning.  
Togami got up smiling deviously. 

"Is that so?" he shotted with his gun "Naegi-kun, Run!" he screamed, shot ting other laser shots. 

The young boy was stunned in his place for a bit, he then got out of his froze "Right!" he runned away from them. 

"Ludenberg Celeste is out!" the ahoge guy looked up to the scoreboeard. 

'Who?!...' he wondered in his thoughts. 

"WHY YOU LITTLE RUNT!" the feminime scream was heard through the whole playground. 

The brunette sprinted to her voice 'Celeste!'.  
The ahoge guy found three of his classmates in one place. 

"YOU TWERP! HOW DARE YOU!?" The gambler yelled at Fujisaki who covered himself in fear. 

"AND YOU, BIG PORK! I TOLD YOU TO STAY ALERT!" 

Naegi stepped in "Celeste!" he called her name. She turned around, her eyes widened in anger. 

"You are out, Celeste!" he stepped forward, carefully. He came closer to her, face to face with her, the young man whispered in Celestia's ear "You have lost, Yasuhiro Taeko...". 

The gambler face changed to one in terror "I-I-I!..." she stuttered. 

"C'mon Celeste..." he smiled gently at her, holding her hand carefully. 

"I... I have lost...." she plainly said, her face still in fear, the gambler couldn't belive it. She, Celestia Ludenberg, Ultimate gambler, Quee of Liars, had lost... Against a little shy boy crossdressing.  
The black haired girl then smiled kindly"I see, I must now go. WALK BIG PORK!" Yamada quickly walked away. 

"Togami Byakuya is out!" the speaker said. 

The hooded boy gritted his teeth "Fujisaki-san, let's go!" the luckster and the programmer ran through the playground along, side to side. 

"Naegi-kun, Fujisaki-kun!" once again, Oogami-s voice came to the luckster's ear. 

"Oogami-san!" his voice was full of fear yet anger (slightly). 

"This the end..." she stated, as it was obvious they had no escape.  
Fujisaki was shaking in his place. 

"Oogami Sakura is out!" the speaker announced. 

"Oogami-san... I'm sorry, but this is not the end!" The programmer said, trembling. 

"Fujisaki-san! Great!" the other brunette exclaimed panting. 

"Good job Fujisaki-san!" Oogami flattered him. The martial artist left. 

The two boys headed to their right. 

"Naegi-kun, Fujisaki-kun! Go!" Owada cheered them. 

"The two of them are... Pretty good at this game..." Celeste exposed her observation. 

And she was right, Naegi eliminated successfully two people and so did Fujisaki. 

"Yeah, you are right! I couldn't have never thought so! " Kuwata smiled. 

"Naegi-dono, Fujisaki-dono... Could it be that they hides their great ability all along!?" Yamada exclaimed. 

Everyone else ignored him, and continued cheering their squads. 

The two guys smiled 'Maybe we... We can do it!' Naegi hopefully thought. 

"Ahgk!" the hooded boy exclaimed, hurted. He fell over nothing. 

"Fujisaki Chihiro is out!" the speaker stated. 

"Fujisaki-san!" Naegi looked over the other boy.  
In his view he also saw a girl jumping over a wall. His girlfriend, Enoshima Junko. 

"It's over Naegi-kun!" A victorious cold voice stated. 

He turned his head to left "Kirigiri-san!...".

"Do not oppose, you're surrounded!" another feminim voice came from behind him. 

"Ikusaba-San!" his eyebrows borrowed 'Shit!'. 

"C'mon darling, you've been deafeted!" the strawberry blonde smirked. 

"Junko-Chan!..." he gritted his teeth.  
'I have no chance...' he thought. 

The girls prepared to shoot. 

"Naegi-kun!" his squad screamed. 

The luckster looked up to face the three girls. His eyes widened. There it was, his last fragment of Hope, his chance. 

During his fall, his shoes flyed away, and now they were falling violently over two of the three girls. 

"What the-!?" Enoshima exclaimed in confusion.  
Kirigiri and Ikusaba made bearly any sound. 

The brunette smiled and quickly shot at the model.  
"Dammit!" she yelled in anger. 

The ahoge guy hided immediately.  
His last chance to survive, did he have any possibility? Yes, but it was little and based on luck only. And knowing his luck... 

'All I can do is just go and hope to last long.' that was what he wished for. 

Naegi ran out of his hiding place, heading to the right, under one of the big walls positionated there, laser shot senred in his direction.

"Fool! What are you trying to do!?" Togami's voice echoed along with others. 

"Naegi-kun!" a lot of them said. 

To the hooded boy didn't matter if what he was doing was crazy, he kept running, just to reach the girls above him. 

As he got on the same spot as the soldier and the detective, he glared at them. Only one chance. 

One shot was sented to him by Kirigiri, he dodged repaying her with one shot of his gun. Missed. 

On the other hand, Ikusaba hadn't missed a chance to attack too. Naegi was near to fall again, he missed the second shot by the enemy. Seemed like luck was by his side this time. 

The luckster shot at the black haired girl, she missed. The silver haired detective shooted again. 

'Dang, if I keep going like this, Ivlk surely loose...' the ahoge guy looked around himself, searching a vantagious spot. He kept on missing the laser shots.

A determinate expression came on his face. He ran to the end of the wall, missing and shooting at the girls. 

He placed himself in the edge, the two enemies locked their gaze with his.  
Silence between them. 

"What does the fool want to do?" 

"... What's his plan?" 

"What is Naegi-kun up to?" 

Togami, Asahina and Maizono asked. 

"I... Can't guess..." Celestia put an hand under her chin. 

Naegi frowned, he glared at both of the other girls. The brunette started shooting with his gun frenetically, laser sended randomly. He then fell of the building.

"What the-!?" 

"Naegi-kun! " 

"Mako-kun!" 

Several of his classmates exclaimed. 

The two girls still in game, ran to the edge of the building. 

"Kirigiri Kyouko is out! 

"Ikusaba Mukuro is out!"

"Naegi Makoto is the winner!" 

Joyful music filled the room just as much the screams of the boys squad did. 

"Naegi-kun!" 

"He won! We won!" 

The hooded boy's girlfriend ran up to him. 

"Crazy plan Hope Boy!" she winked at him, landing the guy an hand. 

"Thanks!" he smiled joyful. She hugged Naegi tightly.

"You scared me, silly..." the ultimate fashionista whispered in his ear. 

His class came along to hug the young man. 

Later on, the class celebrated Naegi's great victory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year everyone!
> 
> Hope you liked it, please comment or leave kudos. 
> 
> _Cyko out 
> 
> Bye~


	15. Damn you, world's beautest woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some rumors say that Enoshima's characteristics are fake.
> 
> Naegi's boss wants him to find the truth out, otherwise he gets fired. 
> 
> Naegi and Enoshima have their first encounter.
> 
> Or, I have read way too many Korean comics with CEO and now I can't think of anything else.

Naegi Makoto is a plain and normal man of twenty years old; he lives in an apartment, large enough for one person and works as a reporter.

His newest scoop is about the world's most beautiful woman, Enoshima Junko.  
Enchanting woman by the sensual features, crystalline eyes followed by strawberry blonde hairs and a great sense of fashion.  
What could ever be off about her? Well, there are rumors about Enoshima's characteristics; people belive that her hair is dyed and she uses contact lenses.

Of course rumors like this attire people and reporters like Naegi are ready to find out the truth. Or at least this is what his boss want. 

"How hard is it to find a damn bathroom!?" the reporter said annoyed.  
He had been walking around in a private villa for more than thirty minutes, and by this rate he could be found and thrown out like rubbish in less than a second.

"Why are you tryna' find the bathroom?" a feminine voice said behind him.

"Unfortunately for me, I have to proof that Enoshima-San's characteristics are fake or whatever. my boss threatened, if I don't do this I'll loose my job, and I love my job!" he confessed.

"Is that so? Than I guess this is your lucky day!" the voice said.

The man turned his head back, to where the voice came "What do you-Oh my God!" the brunette jumped, scared.  
In front of him was Enoshima Junko, who was barely wearing something; Naegi turned red for the view of her body.

"P-put on something!" he covered his eyes.

Enoshima smirked "You sure? Don't you wanna see more? Or am I ugly to you?" she stepped forwad, more close to him. 

"Of course not, Y-you are the world's most beautiful woman for nothing! I-it's just- it's so embarrassing!" he whined. 

"If you're really sayin' the truth then... Open your eyes~." she leaned forward, her chest in front of the reporter's face.

Naegi slowly retired his arm, opening his eyes "What the hell!" the brunette covered himself one more time, kneeling down, the woman laughed.

"Is it true what you said before?" she changed to a serious tone.

Naegi opened his hands a bit "Uh yes..." he sighed.

"Hmmm.... Well then, come with me!" she turned around, giving him her back.

"W-wait, put in some clothes before!" he cried.

The model stopped from walking and huffed, she snapped her fingers "Mukuro, gimme a towel!" at her order, a woman with black hair, cold grey eyes and freakles appeared and wrapped around the strawberry blonde a towel.

"Now come with me!" she told him.

The man walked behind Enoshima, followed by Mukuro, who he guessed was her bodyguard.  
The model opened a door, the room Naegi entered was... Regal.  
A king size bed, a huge wordrobe and antiquarian completimg the pack.  
It was decorare in black, red and white, perfect colors for a someone like Enoshima who considered herself a queen.

"You said you needed proof, right? Here you are!" she indicated with her opened hand a makeup desk where on it were a dyed pack and a lenses box.

Naegi was surprised, both by the room and by the chance he had, till the point his jaw dropped; he lifted his camera, pointing to the desk, ready to snap.  
" My apologies, I cannot let you photograph this!" the strawberry blonde told him with an exaggerated accent. Her bodyguard took the camera from the reporter's hands.

"Wait! What about my job!? And why did you show me this if I can't snap a photo!?" the brunette yelled angry, facing the model.

She snired "No reason, just felt like it!" Enoshima winked.

Naegi got even more angry because of it "What is that suppose to mean!? I will loose my job if I won't have any proof!" he didn't know why he was trying to tell her, there was no use to, after all, people like her wouldn't care nor understand.

"You don't have to worry about it!" she said smiling brightly.

"I don't understand you! What do you mean!?" yelling at the woman who could be capable of making the world kneel down isn't a very wise idea but, Naegi couldn't help it. She was really someone unbelievable!

Enoshima laughed "I'll take care of your boss! Now out!" once again she gave her bodyguard an order.  
Mukuro picked the reporter up, walking out of the strawberry blonde's bedroom.

He got thrown out of the house like rubbish 'Knew it!' he exclaimed in his head.  
He got up, cleaning his jacket "Give me back my camera!" he demanded.

"Sorry~ Can't do that!" the strawberry blonde was standing out of the door, towering the brunette.  
Enoshima smiled, walking towards him "Instead, I can give you a kiss~" she grabbed his collar and smashed her lips against his.

Naegi made some huffed sounds, muted by the gorgeous woman who was kissing him more aggressively.  
She then released him "You got some good lips~!" she affirmed.

The man blushed heavily "U-uhm... You too..." he dumbly said.

She thanked him "Why thank you~!" she giggled "Hope to see you around more, lucky reporter~!" the womsn addressed him.

The brunette didn't know when she came up with the nickname "Yeah me too..." he said, still not capable to understand what was around him.

As the door closed he walked out of the villa 'I still think there is something missing...' he searched in his pocket, and grabbed something out.  
'A number...' in his hand there was a paper, cell number writed on it and a sentence with a kiss near it. 

'...Wait! My camera!' he realized. "Damn you Enoshima Junko, world's most beautiful woman!" Naegi screamed at the top of his lungs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the new chapter, next one will be 'Photoshoot session' with gender bend Danganronpa.
> 
> Hope you liked it, please comment or leave kudos. 
> 
> _Cyko out 
> 
> Bye~.


	16. Photoshoot Session (Genderbend! Au)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enoshima Jun must find a model to pose with him during his next photo shoot.
> 
> He thinks Naegi is perfect for it. 
> 
> A bitch bullies the poor lucky girl and Enoshima ain't happy about it!

Enoshima Jun walked along with his manager who had asked him to have a talk. 

"What's up sir?" the strawberry blonde asked. 

"Well, you see... For the next photo shoot, I wasn't able to find any model to pose with you..." he answered the young man who raised an eyebrow to the phrase.

The manager continued reluctant "Do you....want to delete the session?"

The model's eyes widened "Hell no!" he knew how much modeling meant to him, how could that man say such a thing "I'll find someone! I swear!" he swore to his manager. 

______________________________________________________

'... Why did I even said that?....' The strawberry blonde sighed. 

Enoshima had searched for someone to pose with, even in his class.  
It's too late now and he cannot cancel the photoshoot session. 

He suddenly heard a knock on his door.  
'It must be Mukuro-niisan...' the ultimate got up from the bed, heading to the door. 

"Hey bro! Ya' ready for breakfast?!" He asked retorically.  
His brother looked at him blankly "You are the only one who should get ready..." he said. 

Jun raised an eyebrow "Watcha mean?".  
Mukuro looked his brother, his gaze going up and down. 

The model followed his eyes, the strawberry blonde gasped "Oh shit!" the young man was wearing his pijama that consisted in a pair of boxers and a simple white shirt.  
He quickly closed the door and got to the wardrobe. How could he, the ultimate fashionista, forget to change his clothes. 

Enoshima sighed walking outside his dorm "Aight peasant! Your King has come" he exclaimed. 

The soldier sighed "Let's go already...".  
The twins walked together through the corridor, heading to the cafeteria. 

As they walked the older of the two spoke "Jun-kun... Is there something that's troubling you?" the freackled guy asked.

"... I'm having trouble finding a female model to pose with me during my next photo shoot..." the strawberry blonde said, looking at the ground. 

"Have you tried our female classmates?" Mukuro looked at his twin. 

"Of course! I'm not dumb!" he complained, to which his brother raised an eyebrow "I've observed the girls to understand which one could pose with me.... But none of them is... Cabable." he explained. 

"Is that so? I think that they're pretty good looking." Ikusaba affirmed. 

"They definitevley are! But...they are not exactly capable of restrain themselves and, self-control is important in an industry like this!" Enoshima stated. 

"They aren't? I think some of them are capable, like Togami-san..." the freackled brother said. 

"Yeah I guess, though Togami-san will surely refuse me! And the others... Kuwata-san will surely ask inappropriate question and will bother the other models, same goes for Hagakure-san." The model explained.  
"Owada-san has anger issues and surely will not pose for a camera. Ishimaru-san and Hifumi-San are automatically out of the list, 'cause someone wouldn't accept the photo that need to be shot and the other is quite... Not adapt for the model industry." he exclaimed.  
" And Fujisaki-san is way too shy... " the strawberry blonde man sighed. 

"That's not all of them, what about Naegi-san?" the black haired young man gazed at Enoshima who replied with a confused sound "Naegi-san? You mean that girl with the hoodie?!" he hadn't thought of that little girl.

Enoshima had to admit, Naegi Makoto was actually pretty nice looking.  
She had long brown hair stopping under the shoulders, kind and charming hazel eyes, a milky white skin that accentuated her legs and her nice hips.  
In general she had a pretty sinous figure and a nice personality, perfect for the modeling industry. 

"Yeah I guess she is just fine..." the strawberry blonde spoke out loud. 

The pair entered rhe cafeteria, the present classmates roteated their heads towards them. 

"Mornin' everyone!" Jun cheered . 

"Good morning, guys..." Mukuro greeted, bowing her head in a salute sign. 

The class greeted them back, Ishimaru of course scolded the two for their lateness and Owada brought the other girl away from them.  
Naegi too came close to the twins. 

"Ikusaba-san, Enoshima-San. What would you like for breakfast?" she asked.  
The freackled twin looked at the shorter girl in confusion for them realizing it was the brunette's turn of the week to do breakfast. 

"... Pancakes are fine to me..." he blandly answered, the black haired boy recived a glare from his twin brother.  
The soldier still needed to work on his tone and way to phrase sentences, there were times when he sounded rude even though he didn't mean to.  
Well, Naegi seemed to understand him pretty well. 

"Okay!" she smiled at Mukuro "What about you, Enoshima-San? The aoghe girl turned her attention to the model. 

"Mmm... Same as Muku-niisan!" he affirmed "Also, Naegi-san~ it has been a long time since we spent time together, can I occupy your time today?" Jun asked in his cutsey personality. 

"Sure!" The hooded girl smiled brightly. 

'Yep, definitively perfect for the modeling industry...' Enoshima tought blankly, a Cheshire cat smile rised on his face "Great, cannot wait to have you all for me~! " he exclaimed. 

______________________________________________________

"I'm here Enoshima-San!" the lucky girl stopped outside Hope's Peak' s gate, just right in front if the strawberry blonde guy sitted in his limo. 

"Finally~!" he said with the slightest bit of excitement possible in his voice. 

"I'm really sorry for making you wait so much, I had some problems on my way..." she explained. 

Jun simply nodded. Everyone knew that the poor girl had a bad luck, unlike her title said.

"Not a problem! C'mon, get in." The ultimate fashionist indicated the seat near him.  
The brunette nodded, getting into the limo. 

"Enoshima-san, can I ask you something?" the short girl looked up at the other ultimate. 

"Go ahead..." he was curious, what could ever this innocent girl ask. 

"Why... Did you ask to spend time with me today?" she questioned, noticing the boy's raise of brows in misunderstanding, Naegi added "I mean, usually we meet casually. Instead today, you asked to spend the day with me...". 

Jun chuckled "Oh~ what's my purpose, huh? Well you see, my manager wasn't able to find a model to pose with me so I said 'Don't worry I can find someone!' " his eyes closed a bit, concentrating the attention on the luckster ".... And I found you! Naegi-San, you' re my last fragment of hope, do you understand this?!" he dramatically explained his situation. 

Makoto was concerned, she did not know what to say, talking to Enoshima was difficultive that is why she usually gave inaccurate or vague answer.  
" U-uhm.. Yeah I understand... " she said without thinking. 

"Excellent~!" Jun exclaimed "Now, lemme explain to you what you gotta do, okay ~?" the strawberry blonde guy added. 

______________________________________________________

"Understood~?" Enoshima asked. 

"I-I guess..." The short girl scratched her cheek insecure. 

"Then let's get in!" He took her hand and sprinted in the building. 

Makoto tried to keep up with the young man who easily ran up the stairs.  
She reminded herself, rhe strawberry blonde guy had actually a great energy and was also pretty strong, even though he seemed like the total opposite. 

"Oh manager~! I'm here!" Jun smiled vividly. 

"Jun-kun!" the man walked towards the model, noticing the girl standing beside him "Is she the model you found? Seems like a normal person..." he said blandly. 

"Yes, yes! Naegi-san's my classmates and I've found her very adapt for this photoshoot!" The model explained. 

"If you say so!..." the manager smiled kindly before continuing "Please Jun-kun show her the changing room...." he ordered. 

He nodeed "C'mon, this way!" Jun encouraged the girl to follow him. 

Naegi and Enoshima were walking side to side, the young man explaining to the girl the various functions of the edifice, the people working in there and some stories he found himself involved in; they were both laughing happily. 

'Talking with Naegi-san feels so nice!' Jun thought joyful.

"Enoshima-San!" a female voice came to the Hope's Peak students.

A young woman walked towards the duo, smiling excited "Enoshima-san, I'm happy... To see you..." the happy expression dripped away when the girl noticed the other person standing side to side with the famous model.

"Minatori-san!" Jun smiled kindly.

"Enoshima-san, who's this pretty girl here?" Minato asked.

"This is Naegi Makoto, a classmate of mine!" the fashionista answered, wrapping an arm around Naegi's hips, pushing her closer to him.

"H-hi... Minatori Shinjo-san!" Makoto bowed down. Minatori Shinjo was a pretty famous model too, the brunette was a fan of her too.  
Who of her age wasn't? Curly green hair falling graciously down her back, purple eyes syncing perfectly with her tan skin. 

The other girl smiled, pleased by the respect the hooded girl showed her "Nice to meet you, Naegi Makoto-san!".

'Fake..." the ultimate fashionist thought coldly. The young man came to know Minato with time, she was one hell of an actress: showing an innocent and polite face outside, cold and diabolic and self-centered inside. She was the total opposite of Naegi: kind, polite, humble, selfless to a deadly point, hopefull and friendly yet bold and quite smart, not to forget charismatic. 

'Wait.. Why am I thinking of her now?....' Enoshima found himself staring at the unlucky girl, a big blush on his face. 

"Uhm... E-Enoshima-san, are you fine?" Makoto asked innocently. 

"Hm? Oh yeah yeah! Totally fine..." he said vaguely. 

The ahoge girl wasn't convinced "You sure? You're pretty red... Are you ill?" the short girl placed an hand on the boy's cheek. 

'Soft' he thought before realizing what he had thought. The model was flustered now, thanks to the contact with Naegi. 

"D-don't worry..." he looked away from her "This is the changing room, you'll find the clothes inside, placed on a bench. 

"Ah, Thank you! " she smiled thankfully. 

"You're welcome" once agian, Makoto's expression made him blush; as she left he headed to his changing room too.

Waiting outside for his classmate, Enoshima chatted with other people who complimented him for his look.  
Why shouldn't they? Plain red shirt with rolled up sleeves, some expansive bracelets on his wrists, black jeans with a chain and black convers. Honestly it was a very bland outfit but, Enoshima made it look great. Of course he did, otherwise, why ever would his title be 'Ultimate Fashionista'. 

"Enoshima-San!" Naegi's voice attracted the young man's attention who unconsciously stared at her figure.  
Makoto was wearing black boots, that had pieces of diamonds sticked to them, tight blue jeans with holes that accentuated her curves and an adherent top without sleeves exposing her chest.  
Jun's eyes were stuck on her chest, not small nor incredibly big, simply... Medium, adapt. 

"E-Ensohima-san?" The brunette asked nervously.  
Snapping out of his gaze the strawberry blonde guy smiled "You look incredible Naegi-san!" he wasn't lying. 

The girl gave him a little smile "Thank you..." that poor tone made Enoshima look in the unlucky student's eyes.  
"Is there something wrong Naegi-san?" 

"N-no, everything's great!" she was obviously lying.  
Jun wanted to know truth, he opened his mouth again to say something "Enoshimad-san, Naegis-san! Come here!" the manager called them. 

"We should go Enoshima-San!" Makoto took the hand if the fashionist, running to the boy's manager. 

______________________________________________________

"You did a good job Naegi-san!" Enoshima's manager exclaimed. 

"Thank you sir!" she thanked him. 

"Go take something to drink before leaving!" the manager proposed. 

Enoshima giggled "We sure will!" grabbing his classmate by the arm, running to the drink machine. 

Jun told the ahoge girl to sit on a bench near the vending machines area.  
Makoto sat quietly waiting for the model, as another model reached the same area as she was. 

" How are you doing, dear Naegi~?" Minato asked, looking down at the short girl who's head bent down, frightened. 

"Aww~ what's wrong? Realizing you're no fit for this place?" she snired. 

Naegi gulped as the model continued to insult her " I wonder why did Enoshima-San ever choose you... maybe he's just playing with you!" the purple eyed girl laughed. 

The young woman's laugh stopped, changing to screams as some liquid was thrown on her face. 

"Ya' done bitch!" Jun's angered voice exhoed in the hallways. 

"E-Enoshima-San!" both Naegi amd Minato said. 

"Enoshima-San, I-I can explain!" Minato voice was pitiful. 

"Shut up! Naegi-san's my friend, how dare you treat her this way!? Next time I will get you killed!" Jun exclaimed "Do not come near me anymore, I wouldn't want to my precious time on you..." he glared at the other model as he took the hooded girl's hand in his. 

"Let's go Naegi-san!" 

______________________________________________________

"Was she the reason you were upset when you excited the changing room?" the strawberry blonde guy asked kindly, Makoto nodded sadly. 

"I'm sorry..." he said, not knowing what exactly tell her "... Next time I'll send Muku-niisan and kill her!" Jun pumled his fist. 

The brunette giggled "Please don't, I wouldn't want Ikusaba nor you to get in trouble!" she smiled at him. 

"Aw~ don't worry we would never be caught! He knows how to do his job!" the male ultimate joked. 

The girl hugged the young man "Thank you Enoshima-San!" she pecked him on the cheek and walked away, leaving the boy more flustered than he had never been. 

"Enoshima-San, fast! we gotta go back to Hope's Peak!" Naegi called him. 

"U-uhm... Y-yeah!" Jun ran towards the brunette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally poster it! I had little trouble putting this story into words but Ivm quite happy if the results! I hope you are too Guest I guess.
> 
> Hope you liked it, please comment or leave kudos. 
> 
> _Cyko out 
> 
> Bye bye~.


	17. Angst in Chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiro has a new theory.
> 
> Everyone are uoset about it. 
> 
> Naegi is actually mentally unstable and so is Junko. 
> 
> Enoshima is a very crazy yet caring girlfriend. 
> 
> Mukuro's sending both of them to the damn therapy. 
> 
> The whole class won't let Naegi go after what he writted in chat, for God's sake only an idiot would!

2:34 AM

UncleWeed: guys guys guys!! @Everyone

Thedevilispink: WTF!? stop blowing up my phone fucker!

Demonspawn: I second that...

Iusedmyballstoplaybaseball: we all do!

UncleWeed: stfu! I have a new theory!

butterbike: you wake ME UP FOR A FUCKING THEORY!!

H2no: wake

Thedevilispink: wake

UncleWeed: wake lemme tell my theory!! 

Idatesatan: wake

I'mweapongf: wake

MikuIRLlovesweapongf: wake

Iusedmyballstoplaybaseball: wake

Demonspawn: wake

Butterbike: fuck y'all! 

Daddyissues: wake also Kuwata-san change my name now!

*Iusedmyballstoplaybaseball changed Daddyissues' s name to KirigiriJingJing*

KirigiriJingJing:... Better then the precedent one i guess... 

Buffmom: please just let Hiro tell his theory so he will let us sleep

UncleWeed: thanks! 

UncleWeed: so I was thinking... 

MikuIRLlovesweapongf: OMG you think!! 

Thedevilispink: wait you think!? 

Bookingandscissoring: you can think!? 

Demonspawn: you're capable of thinking?... 

UncleWeed:.... 

UncleWeed: anyways! I was on my bed thinking of what could ever cause the end of the world

KirigiriJingJing: why where you thinking such a thing? 

Iusedmyballstoplaybaseball: why were you thinking such a thing

Idatesatan: why were you thinking such a thing? 

H2no: why the end of the world!? 

Thedevilispink: WTF HIRO!? 

Demonspawn: indeed WTF!? 

Bookingandscissoring: a-agreed 

UncleWeed: stfu and lemme tell ya' my theory!! 

Butterbike: then go to the motherfucking point! 

UncleWeed: okay okay okay! 

UncleWeed: what if a meteor hitted the earth and wevre all actually an allucination or dead! 

Butterbike:... That's stupid... I'm comin' to beat you up

Demonspawn: indeed I'm coming too.. 

I'mweapongf: stupid... Even for you Hiro... 

MikuIRLlovesweapongf: agreed

UncleWeed: of course you do... 

I'mweapongf: stfu I'm coming to kill you for saying such a stuoid stuff...

KirigiriJingJing: I won't stop them

UncleWeed: Kirigiri-chii! 

Iusedmyballstoplaybaseball: sorry not sorry dude, you kinds deserve it... 

Internet: true true!...

UncleWeed: Fujisaki-chi! 

Internet: sorry not sorry! 

Butterbike: ah! Tought the kid fucking right! 

Idatesatan: Wish I was dead... 

KirigiriJingJing:... 

UncleWeed:... 

Bookingandscissoring:... 

Demonspawn:... 

MikuIRLlovesweapongf:... 

I'mweapongf:... 

Internet:... 

Iusedmyballstoplaybaseball:... 

Butterbike:... 

Citrus'nextheir:... 

Buffmom:... 

H2no:... 

Thedevilispink:....

Thedevilispink: darling you need a fucking therapist.... 

Idatesatan: so do you...

Iusedmyballstoplaybaseball: wow uno reverse card! 

MikuIRLlovesweapongf: Makoto-kun.... Are you okay? 

Idatesatan: when all your friends are worried about your health 'cause yiu accidentally revealed all of your fucking problems

Idatesatan: also, no I' m not fine. Ivve crippling depression and insomnia caused by sime of the incidents I had thanks to my luck... And yeah, also panic attacks whenever I remember some of my most traumatic incidents... 

KirigiriJingJing:... That's... FUCKING MESSED UP! 

UncleWeed: I was fonna said that...

Demonspawn: Naegi-kun dear... You must go to therapism... 

Idatesatan: Nah I'm fine, I know how to take care of myself. 

Thedevilispink: yeah sure

Thedevilispink: now put tjat goddam knife down! 

I'mweapongf: WTF Makoto-kun!! 

______________________________________________________

Enoshima was enrering her dormitory with Naegi, holding him tightly. 

"Mako-kun..." she sat on the bed, hugging he boy who was shakimg terribly.  
Junko kissed her boyfriend's head. 

He looked up at her scared "No one is going to hurt you..." the strawberry blonde woman whispered "I promise!..." a dengerouse tone came out of her as in her eyes, the puoils became swirls. 

______________________________________________________

7 AM

Dadsdrivingbutterbike: everyone who where up during this night are going to detention! 

Butterbike: what?! 

Internet: aww c'mon dad! 

Demonspawn: we will see about this. 

Citrus'nextheir: I'll sue you! 

Thedevilispink: Mom tell him something! 

H2no: yeah! Sakura say something! 

Buffmom: uuuhh.... I might as well unground you? 

Iusedmuballstoplaybaseball: that's exactly what you gotta say! 

Dadsdrivingbutterbike: 1 day plus for complaining!

Dadsdrivingbutterbike: also, Naegi-kun! I assure you to go see Gekkoghara-san from now on! 

Dadsdrivingbutterbike: I'll leave this mission up to you Ikusaba-san! 

I'mweapongf: don't worry, I'm already sending both him and my sister to her! 

Thedevilispink: indeed! 

Thedevilispink: and how dare you say such a thing to your queen, peasants! 

Idatesatan: yes! How dare you send us ro that crao of a therapism! 

MikuIRLlovesweapongf: stfu Makoto-kun! You're not off this shit! 

KirigiriJinhJing: indeed you're not, from now on the whole class will keep eyes on you, Naegi-kun... 

Idatesatan: well shit!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bonus chapter before the big one!
> 
> Hope you liked it, please comment or leave kudos.
> 
> _Cyko out 
> 
> Bye bye~


	18. You weren't supposed to mean so much (Greek Mythology! Naejunko)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junko only needed to visit Naegi to tell yell at him what he did to her sister. 
> 
> She would have never thought she'd catch an interest in him.

Naegi Makoto looked down from his nature castle, flying in the sky along the clouds.  
He viewed a lot of people preying the god of harvest, his brother Kamukura Izuru.

About his brother, he just landed on the 'Promised Land', the older of the two walked in the garden, gazing at his dearest younger brother.  
"Makoto! ..." his tone... unlike the one he uses with the other gods, this tone was calm, sweet, caring.  
Kamukura sat on the grass, showing a little smile.

"Izuru!" Naegi smiled at him too "Look! Look!" the brunette handed the god of harvest a crown of flowers.

Yellow, pink, red, violet, blue and white, all of those colors synced perfectly.

Izuru took the crown in his hands "Is this for me?" he asked, even if he already knew the answer.

"Of course!" Naegi chuckled, one of his hands placed on a little brown bunny that was eating.  
The black haired god looked at the animal remembering that it was one of his brother's creations.

"That bunny is very cute!" he exclaimed, complimenting the god of life.  
A sad expression appeared on Naegi's face "Thank you... This little girl is ready to be sent on earth..." noticing his big brother's frown of brows, he quickly added "I'm pretty happy though... One of my creations will serve someone that truly needs it!" he pointed down, to the humans. 

Izuru couldn't understand what he meant, he never did. "You see that little girl? She always wanted to have a rabbit! Now's her chance!" Makoto explained to his brother. 

The god of harvest smiled happily. 

.... No matter what, he will never be able to understand the god of life, his own little brother... 

"It sure will..." the black haired god got up from his place, walking inside the castle again "Be safe Makoto, I have to go right now..." he smiled at the brunette who smiled back at him and saluted him. 

______________________________________________________

"Master Kamukura... What do we do about this trophy?" one of his elites asked. 

"Souda... You will get rid of it!..." He sighed annoyed. 

"A-ah right!" the pink haired guard answered. 

"Whatever.... Tell Hiro to prepare Makoto something healthy to eat!" he ordered, marking 'healthy'.  
Hiro was a good guard, but no one could ignore how dumb he was. 

The god of harvest walked out of the castle, jumping on his pegasus.  
"I have a preyer that attends to be accomplimished!" he affirmed "And a meeting with the other gods, tell Makoto I'll be late!" he added.

"Of course!" Souda saluted his master. 

The harvest god looked back one more time before sighing and flying away with his foal. 

'That stupid goddes of war... Why would she ever send gifts to Makoto?...' he tought suspiciously. 

As he arrived on the Mount Olympus, Kamukura jumped down his ride. 

"I'm here Togami..." he coldly said. 

The great god scoffed as Ishimaru, god of the Sun spoke "Finally!... Your so 'important person' took you long enough!" he scolded. 

Izuru glared at him and Helios gulped "It doesn't matter to you!" the black haired god spat out with poison. 

"Oh~ about your 'important person'! Who's that~?!" Another black haired divinity asked curious.  
This phrase started a lot of rumors, rumors that Kamukura disliked. He disliked rumors in general. 

"Silent hypocrites!" Togami screamed, capturing everyone's attention. 

The great god turned his head to Izuru "Why are you here Kamukura?" he glanced at him.

"I'm here only to accomplish a prey..." he blandly said. 

"Of course you're here only for that!" an annoyed female voice spoke.

The black haired god turned his head to the voice "Enoshima Junko..." he coldly spitted, poison in his tone. 

Once he said her name, the goddes smiled creeply. The god of harvest glared at her "Why are you here?..." Enoshima chuckled. 

"Nothin', nothin'!" She laughed. By her laugh, everyone froze, shivers descending down their backs. Enoshima Junko is... Frightening, she always was. 

Izuru closed his eyes for a breathly second, regaining composure.  
He walked away from those boring people. 

______________________________________________________

Junko secretly sneeked out, heading towards the stable. 

She was searching for Kamukura's pagasus, why? She just wanted to have a ride. She always heard it was extremely fast.  
That thing was also... Extremely gorgeous and very unlikely for Izuru, it didn't fit with the god.  
His pegasus, Felix, was white with green shades. The eyes are light blue, adorned by the platinum blonde mane.  
Felix looked like he was nature. 

Nature....

A word she disliked- no, she hated.  
With her whole heart. 

That damn god of nature, he hurt her dearest sister, throwing away her gifts like it was trash.  
What an outrageous and disgusting god.

Mukuro had told her the first time she saw the brunette, she said it was 'love at first sight'. The goddess of war described him as cute; a light tanned skin, brown her with a weird antenna, big and innocent hazel eyes, followed by nearly pink lips, capable of making a charming smile...  
What a joke. 

Junko frowned at the tought of him. 

She wondered if he was simply cruel or if he had some kind of double personality, just like one her minions, Toko Fukawa. 

'Thinking of that little shit... How annoying! ' Enoshima tought, disprectfully. 

The goddess of death turned her head as she heard the neigh of the foal. 

'Bingo~!' she mentally exclaimed. 

The strawberry blonde goddess walked over the pegasus, an huge smile on her face. 

"Hi dear~!" she said in a sweet tone. 

Felix looked at her, blue sky and crystalline blue meeting each other. 

"You know why I'm here, don't you?" she coldly spat. 

The goddes jumped on the white pegasus, angering him.  
Izuru's ride neighed and shaked left and right, trying to make her fall.  
Junko laughed, still sat on the foal. 

"C'mon, C'mon! Don't be like this... Felix~!" she whispered into his ear. 

After hearing his name, the pegasus stopped wiggling, calming down a bit. 

"Good... Now do me a favor and lemme have a ride, okay~? " she snired. 

Felix moved forward, on the edge of the Olympus, he jumped, moving his wings and flying away with the goddess of death on his back. 

______________________________________________________

Naegi looked down, at the 'Promised Land', where the little girl was playing with the rabbit created by him. 

His smile disappeared, letting a sad expression came on his face.  
That little bunny reminded him of his brother, Hajime Hinata. 

The right size of weigh and height, brown with hazel eyes. Simple but cute.  
Just like Hajime.

People always told him that he looked like a younger version of his older brother.  
Light tanned skin, brown hair, hazel eyes, cute smile, simple. 

Well, that wasn't completely the truth.  
As demi-god of wisdom and battle strategy, Hajime used to work a lot with Mukuro, the goddess of wars.

About that goddess, he didn't see her from a lot of time. Naegi recived loads gifts from her, but now, no more.  
It's since.... His brother's death that he never saw her again.

Naegi sighed while getting up from his place, he walked inside the huge castle.  
He stopped on his traces, noticing the trophy on the ground. 

A gold necklace with a big ninfa in the center. 

The brunette's eyes sparkled, picking the gift up 'This must be from Ikusaba!' he thought happily. 

"Are you gonna throw that too!?" a female voice came to his hear. 

"Huh?" he raised his head, looking at the girl who yelled at him. 

"Don't 'Huh' me!" she proceeded towards him with large steps.  
Grabbing Makoto by the collar, the girl spoke "That's my twin sister's gift! Are you gonna throw it like the rest of those!?" 

Naegi looked at her with a confused expression "What do you mean with 'the rest of those'!?" he screamed, hoping for the guards to hear him 'Where are Souda and Hiro!?' he frenetically thought. 

"This is the first gift, in years, that I receive from Ikusaba!" he explained. 

Junko looked at him, her eyes wide opened "What do you mean?" she looked blankly at him, scaring the shorter god. 

"It's since Hajime's death that I don't receive gifts from Ikusaba!" he explained.

The strawberry blonde goddess looked in the void, speaking with a gruff tone "Oh...I see ..." she simply said, the goddess.

Makoto was getting incredibly uncomfortable with her presence 'It would be rude if I tell her to get out..' he thought.

Naegi looked around himself, searching for something that could unfrose the goddess from her state.

"U-uhm, do you mind spending time with me in the garden?" he asked nervously, unsure of her reaction. 

"Huh?" She left out a sound of confusion before erupting in complete confusion and anger (Makoto was not sure if Junko was angry) "Are you nuts!? You do realize I'm the goddess of death and you're the god of life!? We're complete opposites! We're supposed to be enemies!!" she exclaimed. 

Makoto was shocked by her explosion of anger, he gulped gaining his composure.  
"No, that's wrong!!" he screamed. 

The goddess screamed too "What do you mean!?" she asked frenetically. 

The brunette looked at her with determination "Just because we're opposites doesn't mean we're enemies!" at the raise of eyebrows of the female, he continued "I-if you come to think of it, there's no death without life... We're the two faces of a same coin! There's no you without me!" he explained. 

The taller goddess had a blank expression "..." she said nothing, probably reflecting on what he said.  
'No death without life... No me without you...' her thoughts were sticked to what Makoto said, her thoughts were sticked to him along with her eyes. All she saw were nervous eyes yet in some way, also fearless. 

Naegi stood there, waiting for a reaction from the strawberry blonde goddess. 

As she showed a big smile he backed a little "Well then, great god of life! Show me the way to your garden!!" she ordered with a different voice, more deep and with a weird accent. 

The god nodded, unsure if he should say something.  
He turned around, asking her to follow him, sometimes he took the chance to look behind his head, he made note to himself that he couldn't know what she's capable of. no one could.  
It wasn't hard to get to the garden, Junko kept in her mind the way to it.

As they stepped outside, the strawberry blonde was amazed by the view in front of her.  
Vigorous grass laying on the ground, different trees standing proudly near the crystalline river, powered by the great waterfall.  
Animals of various breeds sitted or running or walking around there, some of them where also eating.

"Y-you can sit here... Next to me!" Makoto told her, patting a place near him.

With a blank expression, she walked towards him. Under his nervous yet kind smile, Junko sat down, she put her hands on her thighs, trying to relax.

"U-uhm... You said that Ikusaba is your sister... How so?" he asked, this time he avoided her eyes.

"We're born by the same parents, it seems obvious to me!" she snired.

"W-well yeah! What I meant is... You two look nothing alike, so how you're twin sisters?" the brunette explained.

She gave out a little 'Oh' before smiling wildly "Silly me~! Of course someone like you wouldn't know!" she laughed crazily. He wasn't sure if she knew how offensive she was being, so Makoto let it slide.  
"You see...me and Mukuro are fraternal twins! We got the same blood but tottally different looks!" she told him, one finger pointed out, demanding his total attention towards her.  
"Well, we're not so different!... For example we are the same height or we actually got the same waist measures!" she continued.

With a gulp and a flush Naegi chuckled "I-I see..." he gave her a nervous smile.

Enoshima laughed again "What about ya'?!" she smiled wildly "What's your connection with Kamukura Izuru?" the strawberry blonde goddess asked.  
Naegi's eyes widened a bit, that tone she was using was.... Terrifying.  
From bubbly and joyfull, it became cold and analytical. 

"H-He... We're brothers!" he said, backing off, the god put an hand between her and himself as if he was marking a wall between the two of them. 

"Oh... I see..." she plainly exclaimed without an ounce of emotion. 

Naegi stared at Enoshima, not daring to take his gaze off of her. He noticed she had various changing of... Persona. He understood she was unpredictable: Enoshima was easily bored by anyone and anything, even herself. To the point she crafted other personalities. 

"That's just crazy!" she then smiled again as of nothing happened and moved her hand up and down.  
She stopped only when her hand ened up on something soft, she looked down.  
Her eyes were kept still on the soft animal she touched, she moved her hand to pet the animal. It was a cat of a rare breed she guessed, only because she never saw any kind of cat like it. 

" I-If you like her, you can keep her!" Naegi told her. 

She gazed at him "What's her name?..." Junko asked, curious about the cat's name. 

Makoto scratched his cheek "She doesn't have one..." he said. 

The strawberry blonde goddess snorted "What kind of dumb and horrible god are you!?" she asked retorically. The brunette wasn't sure if it was sarcasm or anything else (He thought she meant it).  
He let it slide, laughing with her as if what she said was funny. 

"Young master Naegi!" he heard Yamada's came voice near them.  
He saw the other short male running towards them.  
The guard stepped in front of the gods "Young master, you know outsiders aren't allowed in here without Master Kamukura's permission!" the big guard exclaimed, eyebrows norrowed at him. 

Enoshima got up, the cat in her arms "Stuff like this wouldn't happen if guards like you would be more attempt!" she scolded Hifumi who, realizing that the goddesses was right, bowed his head down in shame. 

Junko walked away from the garden, directing herself to the entrance, she followed by Makoto. 

"W-wait Enoshima!" he called her. 

The strawberry blonde goddess turned around, facing him.  
He stopped a few inches from her face, bushing, Makoto backed off and handed her another pet "Please, bring this little wolf to Ikusaba.... As a thanks for her gift!" the brunette bowed down. 

She glared at him from above "So you haven't forgot..." she stated. 

"O-Of course not! How could I forget to thank someone who had been kind to me!?" he raised his head towards her "I would never forget someone anyways... Especially those nice to me..." he gulped at the end of his exclamation, Enoshima's wide-open eyes, staring intensely at him, analyzing him. 

In that moment the brunette knew he caught her attention. He caught her interest in him. From that moment on, the strawberry blonde goddess will keep her eyes on him. Naegi knew it. 

"I've greeted you with my presence, so.... Don't forget me!" she exclaimed "Ever" Junko added with a bubbly yet threatening tone. 

Gulping he nodded, there wasn't any kind of necessity for words, all she needed was a sign of understanding. And he did, he did understood that she would be back for him. 

As Junko took Izuru's pegasus and flyed away, disappearing in the clouds, Naegi proceed to fall down on his butt, releasing a big sigh he didn't know he was keeping. 

'That was....' he tought, panting ".... " he was unsure of how to describe his encounter with the strawberry blonde goddess, the goddess of death. 

Naegi got up, closing his eyes to calm his nerves as if something terrible ended, as if he just woke from a terrible nightmare. But that was just a foolish wish, the nightmare had just started, Makoto knew it. 

The brunette walked away from the entrance, going to his bedroom.  
After such a tirying and terrifying interaction he needed and deserved sleep. 

Before falling asleep Naegi took a glance at the necklace from Ikusaba,he smiled gratefully. 

He sighed again, adjusting his position on the bed. 

______________________________________________________

Kamukura watched from an hided place beneath as the goddess of death brought Felix back at the stable.  
He saw her taking his pegasus away before, but still, he didn't stop her, because the black haired god was uninterested in whatever she planned.... Till now.

He received a letter from his guard, informing him that the strawberry blonde goddess had stepped inside the castle and spent time with his brother.

"..." he kept his eyes locked with her figure, waiting for her to just go away.

Enoshima walked away and Izuru caught her eyes wide-opened, void and blank of emotions.

Kamukura recognized that gaze, because he also had tried to understand and analyze his younger brother too.

He didn't succeed, unlike his other brother, his twin brother Hajime who, despite his quite pessimistic personality, was well known and loved by other people.  
He even gained Junko and Togami's respect (or simple interest), somehow. 

Unlike him...

To say he was jealous about his brother would sound unusual for the great god of harvest, but not less real.

He observed him from afar. The brunette would come back home from every war, smiling victorius and with interesting stories, Ikusaba Mukuro, the goddess of war by his side with new gorgeousl trophies for Makoto.

Gods and goddess always throwed parties for him who enjoyed them grateful.

Kamukura knew it was in part his own fault, he disliked socializing and spent most of his time bored in the castle.

On another hand, he couldn't help but feel anger and jelousy towards his twin brother. And also annoyed by him. 

The god noticed Hajime used to stare at him too.  
The brunette would always comapare himself to other gods, because he was a demi-god and wasn't allowed to do big stuff like: realizing humans' preys and so no access to the sanctuarium and also he wasn't allowed to enter the godly city like other gods nor partecipate at their gathers.

In those cases, Izuru felt.... Happy, he thought that was the right term.  
But it didn't mean that at times he wasn't annoyed by it 'He always thinked so low of himself when he did the greatest things!...' Izuru exclaimed in his head.

The black haired god snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Junko's voice yelling angrily. 

His eyes immediately looked at her, what he saw made him snort amusingly.

The strawberry blonde goddess was running around, following a little wolf who happily ran too. There was a cat near them who was quietly licking his paws.

As Enoshima caught the wolf, she fell gracefully (not) on the ground.  
She let out an hurt and annoyed grunt before getting up, the pup in her arms; Junko walked to the stable (followed by the cat) and opened a gate: two pegasus came outside sistemating in front of a carriage.  
She snapped her index finger with the thumb and magically the pegasus where bounded to the transport.

Enoshima hopped in, not closing the door only to let in her cat.

Izuru was curious. He knew Makoto gave her the wolf only to thank Ikusaba for the gift, but what about the cat? How did she manage to get a pet too?

'... I should ask Makoto!' Kamukura stated in his mind.

______________________________________________________

As Junko ordered the two pegasus to fly away, the pup she had in her arms jumped off.  
Scared she leaned forward to the wolf, only to see him lay over near her cat. Makoto's cat she received as a sign of gratefulness from him. Nothing more nor less.

She layed back, relaxing and letting out a sigh, her eyes were looking at the sky becoming time by time more distamt and big as they flyed down, towards her sister's dwelling. 

She thinked of her interaction with the god nature, how he seemed 'Plain' she told herseld 'Nothing special...' addedd...yet she knew he had interested her, and he knew as well.

"There's no you without me..." she repeated his words outloud.  
She stopped thinking about it only when the carriage landed on the ground. She gently took the sleeping puppy and standed in front of her sister's home. 

It was a plain villa, without any kind of personal addition expect for some trophy, just to scare off unwelcomed presences.  
The strawberry blonde goddess entered noticing the differences betweem the outside and inside.  
It was decorated to give a sense of warmth and calm to whoever dared to get in. But she knew better, she knew her sister had armies hidden everywhere. 

"Dear sister of mine!~" she exclaimed joyfully. Enoshima heard her sister's steps and she waved happily as she caught the freckled goddess warm gaze. 

"Junko..." Mukuro said, a small smile planted on her face. 

"Yeah that's me!" she exclaimed puttimg her hands in a weird horns position. 

"I'm happy to see you here!" The older sister walkes towards the strawberry blonde female ready to hug her, she then noticed the small animal Junko was keeping in her arms.  
Mukuro raised an eyebrow. 

"This is from that Naegi whatever his name is!" she showed her the wolf, faking to not know the brunette's name. 

The freackled goddess eyes sparked and and she gently took the asleep pet in her arms, holding him carefully.  
"D-Does he have a name?!" Ikusaba asked nervous. 

"No! He is now totally yours~!" Junko tells her.  
And the goddess of war's smile grew bigger "T-Tell him I said thank you...." she asks her "No wait! Say I liked is gift!" she changes her request "No wai-!" she was ready to say something else but her sister interrupted her. 

"Alright, Alright! I got this!" she loudly sighs "Calm down sis! You've been in thousands of battles and a simple male is what just scares you off!?" she exclaimed exhausted.

Really, her sister was a complete disaster when it comes to talk to people, figures what she is when she talks with someone she likes. 

" My apologies dear sister! But I need to back at my residence too! " Junko dismissed her before she could add anything in her defense. 

Mukuro shook her head and smiled "See you soon, Junko!" she salutes her sister, thankfull for her visit. 

______________________________________________________

Enoshima enters her house.... well, more like her castle. 

She sat on the throne in front of the big gate, in a position she could see everything, the cat on her legs. Her hand moved up and down on the kitty's shape, the free hand was bearing her head. 

"My goddess!" a male voice came to her ear. Gundham Tanaka walkes in the main room, followed by his hamsters or what he called 'The Four Devas of Destruction'. Gundhamn usually had plenty of animlas wirh him because he always liked animals instead of humans, .  
"Where have you been?" he asks. 

Junko moves her eyes towards him " Somewhere interesting...." she said, not really giving him a response. 

Tanaka advanced, noticing the pet on her tights "Who's that?" he looked at the cat and then at his queen.

Junko smiles "She's just a gift I got from someone important !" The strawberry blonde goddess explained emphasising on the pronomus of the pet, looking at him. 

The guard gulped "What's her name, then?" he asks smiling.  
Junko looked down at the cat "Her name's... Makoto!" she happily smiles. 

Tanaka smiles "Good name!" he exclaimed and she laughs.

"Of course it is! I chose it, after all!" she puff out het chest, in a sign of big respect for herself.  
Gundham hides his discomfort agreeing with the goddess.

She then dismissed him and passed her whole time thinking about the god of life while patting the cat he gave her.  
His words were there, echoing in her head along with some of the facades she saw about him.

Junko sighed outloud, her head resting on the soft throne.  
'What the hell is up with that dude!?..." The strawberry blonde goddess frentically asked herself, unaware if she was angry or something else.  
Her eyes rise open staring in the void, analyzing her interactions with him. Boring. She says to herself, but yet... Something of him interested the goddess, truly. 

'Whatever, I don' t care.... ' she mentally sighed. It simply didn't mattered now...

______________________________________________________

After waking up, Naegi went downstairs and was greeted by his brother.

"Good morning, Makoto!" he said, smiling kindly at the brunette.

"Good morning to you too, Izuru!" he replayed.

Kamukura invited him to sit and eat breakfast together.

"How was yesterday?" the black haired god asked.

Naegi looked down at his bowl of cereal 'Should I tell him?...' he questioned himself.  
What should he tell his brother?  
That the bunny he created reminded him of Hajime? That he received a gift from Ikusaba? That he was harassed by another divinity?.

Makoto raised his head with a smile "It was good!..." he lied. Kamukura gazed at him, catching his lie.

"That's good..." the black haired god said. He also looked down "I'm sorry Makoto, but I have to go..." he told him. 

"I... Understand..." The brunette replayed with saddness. 

After breakfast, Kamukura took Felix and flied away once again, leaving Makoto alone in the castle. 

With a sigh, the god of nature headed to his garden. Once he entered, he petted a foal, then a cat and for last a bunny, Makoto sat on the ground, knees to the chest, hugging himself. 

His eyes were half-closed, looking in the total void 'Another day alone...' he sadly sighed outloud. 

Since Hajime's death, he was always alone at home, obviously leaving the guards apart. He used to take care of the creatures he created, not that he disliked it! But sometimes he wished he had someone to talk with... 

As if he made it a wish, a voice echoed through the castle, screaming. 

Naegi ran in, following the high pitched voice.  
He found Leon keeping a strawberry blonde female in his arms, restraining her. Or at least trying to.

"What's going on?!" he screamed.

"What's going on!? Isn't it obvious!?" she looked at him angrily "Those stupid guards of yours are assaulting me!" Junko yelled.

"Are you kidding?!" Leon replyed "Outsiders like you are not allowed in here!!" he explained. 

"Outsiders?! I'm a friend of that little shrimp!" she yelled, elbowing the guard who grunted. 

Naegi norrowed, gulping "Leon, let her go!" he ordered.

The guard turned his head to him "But young mas-" he tried to complain, getting instead cutted off by the brunette "let her go!" Makoto said again.

The red haired male standed in his position for a good five seconds and then he released the strawberry blonde girl with a sigh.

With a smile, Junko waved at Leon, who had his tongue sticked out at her"Thank you~!" she said sweetly, she then walked towards Makoto. Junko leaned forward, her lips bearly touching his ear "What are we gonna do, dear friend of mine~?" she whispered in to it, sending shivers down his spine.

He pushed her away, uncomfortable with her closeness to him.  
"Let's just go to the garden!..." he exasperated exclaimed. 

Enoshima laughed for his reaction "Sure sure!". 

They walked away together, Junko pushing herself towards the god's body, trying to annoy him.

______________________________________________________

Enoshima came to visit Naegi the next day too, chatting with him in the garden while petting some of the animals thst were there  
She... enjoyed his presence.

He was nice, truly.

Naegi made her a crown of flowers, 'The most beautiful of them' she heard him say (to wich she raised an eyebrow). 

She told him stories about herself and what's happening outside since he wasn't allowed to exit the castle. And he listened to her, genuinely interested.

It then became a routine. 

She visiting him, talking with him and taking care of the pets.  
It was such a simple thing that she thought that, sooner or later she would've stopped visiting him and especially enjoy his presence.

But she never got bored, Junko found it... Interesting? She wasn't exactly sure of it, but she was sure she wanted him only for herself.

And something popped in her head. He should be hers and hers only. So, why just not kidnapped him? 

It surely wasn't a wise move since his brother is Izuru Kamukura, but it was the most successful one she found for her self. 

"My queen, what are you thinking right now?" an high pitched, sniring voice came to the strawberry blonde's ear.

She bented her head to the voice, seeing Toko- no Genocider Syo.  
Junko sighed "Nothing much...." her eyes then widened, big crystalline eyes looking into the void "Can you do me a favor instead?" ahe asked.

Syo laughed "Do I have any choice?" the crazy minion retorically asked.

"There's a boy I want you to attack..." Junko explained "But do not kill him.... He's usefull to me!" she warned Syo.

"Sure sure! What's the name?! " Toko's alter ego asked.

".... He's the god of life, Naegi Makoto..." Enoshima coldly answered.

At the name, Syo gasped loudly "The god of life?!" she exclaimed for then laughing crazily again "Do you like him?!" she frenetically questioned. 

At the glare of her queen, the purple haired minion smiled "So interesting!!" Syo happily exclaimed. "So what's the plan?" she added.

"What do you mean?" The strawberry blonde goddess asked, not understanding what her minion meant.

"As if you weren't crazy!" she yelled at the strawberry blonde goddess "You want to kidnap him, don't you?!" She continued.  
At the surprised gaze of her queen, Syo laughed.

"So what's the plan!?" she asked again.  
Junko sat correctly on her throne, looking down at her minion.

"You see, I planned to take him to the lands, out of his castle tomorrow, I would have showed him the outside.  
You will be following us all the way and then attack him, knock him out, when he's distracted!" she explained, marking that Syo should only knock him out.

______________________________________________________

Kamukura watched again as Junko took her carriage, directing to his castle.

The second time she headed to his castle, he received letters from his guards.  
And it happened again and again and again till he told them there was no necessarity because he understood she came there anly to visit Makoto. 

But he didn't not trust her still. Kamukura had, in fact, told the guards to spy on them and whatever they were doing for then tell him. 

"Kamukura!" a male voice yelled. 

He turned his head to the voice "Ishimaru..." he said looking into the other black haired god. 

He gulped "... We should head inside, the meeting's starting!" Ishimaru exclaimed. 

"...." without saying anything, Izuru walked inside. Before closing the door, he looked back again only to stare at the nothing. 

"Kamukura, is there some thing wrong?" Ishimaru asked. 

The taller of the two turned his head down, he than looked at him "Nothing...." he answered coldly. 

______________________________________________________

"Wow! Enoshima this is amazing!" Makoto exclaimed exciting. 

Junko simply stared at him from afar "Yeah, it is..." she said vaguely.  
She then walked towards him "Makoto~! Can I ask you something?" she hugged him from behind, her breast pressed into his back. 

The brunette blushed a lot "U-uhm, Enoshima!" he said, grabbing her arms. 

"Say my name..." she told him in a cold tone, the strawberry blonde goddess than leaned forward, whispering in his ear "Say Junko!". 

Makoto tightened his grip "... J-Junko!" he exclaimed. 

She pressed their bodies together "Good boy~!" she said, petting him as if he was a dog. 

"U-uhm... Yeah sure!" he said without thinking, incredibly flustered. Enoshima giggled for his face.

Getting off of him, the strawberry blonde goddess walked away, near to a lake "Look here Makoto!" she screamed, pointing the water with her finger. 

Naegi ran to her, curious about what she was pointing "What is it?" he asked, leaning down to look into the lake.

His eyes sparkled as he saw the load of animals in there "Wow! What are those!?" he excitedly exclaimed.

"You're the god of Life, aren't you supposed to know about every animal?" Junko asked.

"I only know a few animals thanks to Izuru, usually ones that could be useful to humans, nothing else..." he answered her, smiling nervously "Sometimes, when I create something, those release some molecules!" he added, informing her of what happens when he gives life to creatures.

"Really?" she blandly said.

The brunette chuckled shyly and turned his head back to the lake, observing the fishes there.

"Junko, can I h-!!" Makoto got interrupted by a figure jumping in front of him.

It laughed loudly scaring the god till the point he fainted.

"Good job, Syo!" Junko gave the crazy minion a thumb up.

"Why, Why! Thank you!" she exclaimed.

Enoshima turned her back at her, walking away "Take him!" she ordered.

If only they knew who was watching them. 

______________________________________________________

Izuru walked inside the castle, expecting Naegi to be there and greet him. With her presence.

Though, all he had found were his guards running around, screaming.

"We gotta find him! Before master Izuru arrives!" Hiro screamed.

"Thanks for pointing out, Captain Obvious!" Leon replied.

The black haired god also heard Hifumi scream desperately in the background.  
Kamukura walked to the kitchen seeing Souda opening every sideboard and jar in there.

"Where are you?! Young Master!?" he yelled.

Izuru frowned, walking towards Souda, he grabbed his arm, firmly "What's going on?!" he asked. Even if it didn't seem, he was actually concerned.

The pink haired guard jumped, squeaking, obviously scared. He slowly turned his head to his master "Master Kamukura!?!" he screamed.

"What's going on?! ' he asked, his tone of voice was more deep, trying to intimidate him.

" I-I... W-well you see... " he stuttered. At the sight of the angry Izuru, Souda yelped "Young Master Naegi's missing!! " he screamed the sentence.

Kamukura' s eyes widened "What!?" he angrily yelled. He then got out of the kitchen "Makoto's missing!? What is this supposed to mean!?"

Every guard stopped whatever they were doing and gulped.

"When?!" Izuru screamed.

"I-It happened after m-miss Enoshima came here!!" Yamada explained.

"... Enoshima...." he coldly spat her name.  
Kamukura gritted his teeth loudly.

"From now on you will stop being so lazy..." he said, catching the guards' curiosity.

"From now on, you will go back to training for a whole damn month!" he told them.

The guards jumped "Now go! I'll talk with Togami!" Izuru headed back to his pegasus.

______________________________________________________

As Enoshima and Syo were headed to the strawberry blonde's carriage, a male voice yelled at them.

"Enoshima!" the goddess turned her head back.  
As she saw Ishimaru ran towards them, she smiled internally.

"What are you doing with this young man's body?!" he asked.

"Why do you care?" Junko replied, expecting the god to not give her an answer.

"...." he wasn't sure of what to say, damn he simply didn't have anything to say!

The strawberry blonde goddess smiled "Well you see... This is Kamukura Izuru's younger brother... And I want him...." she said, malicious in her tone, daring him to do something.

"What!?" he yelped both in surprise and anger. He did not know Kamukura had a younger brother nor that Enoshima was close to Kamukura. Well, she probably wasn't.

"Enoshima, you shouldn't do this! Give me the boy!" he ordered. Enoshima simply stuck her tongue out and then laughed.

"What if I don't?" she asked without actually wanting an answer. She then leaned to Ishimaru's face and looked blankly at him "Say anything of this to anyone... And everyone will know your secret..." Junko threatened him.

"M-my secret!?" the black haired god exclaimed in fear. 

"Yes sir! Your secret!" a cutesy expression came on her face, a face incredibly flushed and big crystalline eyes.  
"Toronasuke Ishimaru... Isn't he the reason we, great greek gods, had an internal fight few years ago? Isn't he... Your grandfather?" she coldly said, an hand covering half of her face. 

The great god of Sun's face got pale, at the point he matched perfectly with his uniform. 

Enoshima laughed "Remember~! Do not tell anyone of this!" she winked at him while her minion ordered the pegasus to start flying away. 

______________________________________________________

Izuru walked inside the Great Gods Temple, his steps were loud, sending negative energy to whoever was passing by.

"Togami!!" he screamed the Great God's name.

The blonde god walked down the stairs, an air of royalty filled the room "What do you want, Kamukura?" he asked annoyed.

He usually would answer the great god rudely, but that wasn't the time "I need your help!" the black haired god told him.

The other god raised an eyebrow "My help? And with what exactly?". 

"I need your guards!" he answered. 

"I see you didn't understand what I meant, donkey! I asked you for what purpose you, out of l people, would need my help!" Togami looked down at him, while Izuru stayed silent, his brows norrowed and his eyes half closed, as if he was challenging the great god to extort answers from him. 

"Hmph, not talking, eh? Well then, I won't help you!" he turned his back at him, walking away. 

Izuru left out a grunt that then became a scream of anger and frustration. He then fastly walked out of the temple, his hands clenched into fists. 

And not so far from there, Ishimaru watched the scene: pale, sad and concerned. 

______________________________________________________

In the castle of Enoshima, inside a room decorated with great furnitures, on the king size bed there was a man layed under the covers and a woman sat at the end of the bed. 

She observed him as he was sleeping peacefully on her bed, passing softly her fingers down his hairs and face.

She sighed, whispering the male entity's name "Makoto...." she then smiled after those letters left her pink lips.

The boy moved his head left and right, mumbling some words like 'Don't leave!' or 'Stop!' or 'Please come back!' and Junko would lean down to kiss him on the forehead. 

This time her kiss woke him up, as if she just broke a curse.

The brunette grunted, sitting on the bed; he looked left and right until he noticed the strawberry blonde goddess' face.  
They looked at each other for some minutes and then screamed together.

"AAAAHH!!" he fell down of the bed

"AAAAHH" her scream was more high pitched, and in instinct he covered his ears.

Enoshima bursted in laughs, holding her belly. Makoto changed position: his knees on the floor and his upper body was leaning lazily on the bed. 

"Junko...where are we?" he asked, yawning. 

"Mhm? You're in my castle!" she answered him, showimh off her teeth by giving a large smile.

"Y-your castle? Why am I here?" he raised up, looking in her eyes with confusion. 

"I brought you here, isn't it obvious?" Junko raised an eyebrow, making fun of his dumb question.

"... Well yes! But what I mean is when and why am I here?!" Makoto explained, realizing his lack of words in his previous sentence.

"Oh that!" her eyes gazed at the ceiling "I just wanted you to be here~!" she winked at him.

"O-oh... I understand..." Naegi scratched his cheek "Wait-!" He realized what happened before "Where is that thing?!" he asked frenetic.

"Thing?" Junko repeated his words with a fimger under her chin "Oh! You must be meaning my minion!" she waved her hand as if what she said was normal.

"Your minion?...." he gazed at her on disbelief. The brunette frowned "Why would you ever tell your minion to attack us!?" Makoto raised his voice.

Enoshima looked at him blankly "I said it, didn't I?" she then smiled while blushing deeply "I want you here!" she exclaimed.

Makoto's eyes widened in terror and the strawberry blonde goddess smiled ecstatic at his expression.

Naegi ran away from the bed, trying to reach the door and escape: as he opened the door, his legs trembled.

All he saw outside was a distortion of the realty: loads of stairs and doors all around and guards walking up and down.

Makoto whined as he was felling on his knees "You see... It will be impossible for you to escape..." Junko cynically whispered in his ear.

And then she exited the room with a smirk, leaving the brunette by himself. 

Tears dropped down his cheeks while he looked in the void "...Izuru..." the brunette said. 

______________________________________________________

As days passed Naegi got to know the sentient creatures inside the structure. 

And he talked with them, founding each one of them.... Interesting in their own ways. 

The first one he got the chance to talk with was the one Junko's minion who attacked him. Talking with her, he discovered that she has... A double personality. 

The one that attacked him only awakes once the principal persona sneeze, pass out or sees blood. This persona name's Genocider Syo: she's... Pretty colorful, full of energy and... Crazy. 

The othet personality is way quieter, well not really. She makes snarky and derogatory comments even though she stutters quite a lot. Her name is Toko Fukawa. 

There were various time when he chatted with both of the personas.

Whenever there was Fukawa, she would say some insults or talk of her self and then meduatly ran away and blame things on him.  
On another hand to... Whenever Syo was awake, she would insult him too and threat to kill him.  
He also found out that both of the girls were in love (more like they had an obsession) with the great god, Byakuya Togami.

He also talked with Gundham Tanaka, an animal lover who treates others as his inferior, but not in an arrogant way.  
While Makoto talked with him, Gundham reviled he was in love with a human. Queen Sonia Nevermind from the Nevermind House.

Gundham's hamsters also got affectionate to the brunette.

The other sentient creature he talked to was Nagito Komaeda, this one Junko's minion had... Probably the silver haired male had an inferiority complex, just like Fukawa.  
The brunette got also annoyed by him, as the silver haired minion dared to talk badly of his dead older brother Hajime. 

Naegi had also the chance talk with Enoshima, well, not like she didn't come every day to visit him... But they talked! Nothing like before (or at least to him), he had the chance to get to know about her past.

He got to know that Junko and Mukuro didn't have parents and they lived by theirselves, all alone, learning and teaching each other what they had to know.  
The strawberry blonde goddess told him about when she teached her older sister how to read (while of course she was adulating herself) and also when Mukuro taught her how to fight and that she got some bruises.

What Makoto learnt during his days there was... Special.

After a quite of time he had the chance to explore other places of the castle, like the kitchen and the dining room.

He's not going to lie, he liked being there, though, he still missed his home and his older brother Izuru and his guards who were so friendly with him and he with them.

"Junko?..." he called the strawberry blonde goddess. And she grunted, lookimg at him with curiosity. 

"Why did you excatly bring me here? Why me out of everyone?" he asked as he stared at her with pleading eyes. 

Junko looked down, reflecting on an answer.  
"Because I like you!" she affirmed, raising her head to let him see her small yet enchanting smile. 

And Makoto blushed looking away.  
He knew he was developing feelings too. 

______________________________________________________

During the entire month Naegi was reclused into the goddess of death's castle, Kamukura tried everything to obtain Togami's squads to attack Enoshima.  
They were all useless; the blonde would always throw out whatever the black haired god sent.  
And now began Izuru understood what Mukuro must have felt when he threw out the gifts she gave to his brother.

Kamukura sat in his castle's garden, the one were Makoto was usually passing his time. Izuru had his knees to the chest and his hands holding the head while he furiously gritted his teeth.

'I' ve failed in protecting Makoto... I failed him! " he screamed in his head as tears fell down his cheeks.

______________________________________________________

Ishimaru rested his back on the wall of the Great Temple, covering his face with his hands.

'What should I do? What should I do? What should I do?' he repeated in his head.

He just saw Togami throw Izuru's gift, again, as it was nothing but garbage.

He fell down on his butt, gritting his teeth.  
If only he had the courage!...

...

That's not true! He had the courage! 

Ishimaru walked towards the two other gods, determinetion in his eyes. 

"Togami!" he yelled "I know why Kamukura needs your guards!" he addedd. 

______________________________________________________

"Dear sister of mine~!" the strawberry blonde goddess of death walked inside the goddess of war's house, making herself home.

"Junko! You came visit again!" the freckled female divinity sat on the armchair in front of her sister "It's so good to see you!" she smiled.

Enoshima waved an hand "I know!" she giggled. And then, with a kind smile she looked at Ikusaba "You know what, dear sister~?" she asked retorically "I've discovered something important about me!" she exclaimed.  
"I'm in love!" she bursted out in joy.

"Is that so? And who might that be?" Mukuro asked, happy for her sister.

"Well you see... It's someone you know~!" Junko winked, letting out a chuckle at her sister's confused expression.

The strawberry blonde goddess let her twim reflect on the possibility of who could ever be the person that, the great goddess of death, fell in love with.

And Mukuro's eyes widened in shock "W-wait...." she whispered.

At her desperate expression, Junko laughed loudly "that's right!" she exclaimed "Our great god of life... Makoto Naegi!" she added in excitement.

Enoshima got up and started to walk out of her sister's residence.  
The older twin raised up "J-Junko... What's the-" the younger one turned to face her with a cold expression that made the goddess of war froze in fear "You see, dear sister of mine... Makoto is reclused in my castle right now, he's imprisoned there...." she said "Though it doesn't seem like he wants to get out~!" added with a flirty tone and a cutsey face.

And then Junko excited the place, leaving Mukuro in her own thoughts.

'Makoto is in Junko's castle.... " she cried in her mind '... Makoto's reclused in Junko's! castle!' she exclaimed in her head.

The freckled goddess got up, a dark expression on her face as she was going to take her pegasus to go to talk with Togami.

______________________________________________________

Togami was ready to sneer at Kamukura, once again, until he heard someone call him.  
"Togami!" the blonde turned his head towards the owner of the voice "I know why Kamukura needs your guards!" he raised an eyebrow. 

"Is that so?" Togami said "Then what is the reason?!" he asked in a demanding and intimidating tone.

Ishimaru took a breath "... The goddess of death..." he said "She... Kidnapped Kamukura's brother!" he finished.

"Kamukura's brother?" Togami repeated, then looked at the other black haired god who was surprised by Ishimaru's knowledge of his brother.

"You have a brother?" he asked, doubting.

"...Yes..." Kamukura simply answered "After Hajime Hinata, my twin, died..." he added sighin"I took him to the Promised Land's flying castle... ".

Togami frowned, thinking of what should he do.  
He then scoffed "Fine, I'll give you an hand!" he smirked.

'This could be fun...' The blonde thought.

"Mind if I join?" a cold feminine voice asked.

"Ikusaba?" Kamukura pronunced the goddess name 

in curiousity "Why would you ever help us into bringing down your sister?" the god of harvest addedd.

She sighed "I love Junko very much..." and at her sentence, Togami's eyes rolled "I would be an horrible sister if I don't stop her when she does crazy things..." Ikusaba looked down with saddness.

______________________________________________________

"What's up Makutie?!" Syo laughed.

"Hey Syo!" he greeted her with a smile "I was going to the kitchen, mind joining me?" he asked.

"Of course! I wouldn't never lose a chance to spend time with you!" Syo launched her arms up, being joyful.

Makoto giggled and walked with her to the kitchen, listening to the crazy girl talking.

As they were eating, abruptly, there was an earthquake. Or at least that's what Naegi thinked.

"Sir Naegi! The Queen says you need to go back into your room!" one guard broke into the kitchen screaming.

"W-what!? Why?!" he asked.

The guard got closer to him, grabbing his arm "Let go of me!" Naegi tried to escape his grip.

Syo got closer to the god "Calm down smartie-pants! Queen Enoshima knows what she's doing, you should trust her!" she smiled at him, if it wasn't for his knowledge of her craziness, he would think she's actually nice.

Naegi stared for a bit into the void "Fine..." he sighed, walking back with the guard to his room.

______________________________________________________

Junko was sitted on her throne, thinking of what to do with Naegi today.

And then, the earthquake happened.

The strawberry blonde goddess got up rapidly "What's going on!?" she yelled out loud.

Gundham ran into the big hall "My Queen! We're being attacked!" he said.

She stared at him with blank eyes for three good seconds and then smiled "Oh~, he's here to take his brother back!" she exclaimed.

"Ok! Prepare get some guards! Let's fight back!" Junko added while taking a sword.

______________________________________________________

Izuru looked as the army he was provided with attacked the goddess of death's castle.

He, with his comrades and the army, broke in, invading the place.

As they kept on exploring the various walls, various guards attacked them.

They were Junko's army.

Kamukura looled back his comrades "We shall go on! Let's leave ours to take care of those things!" he ran, eliminating whatever was in his way.

Ikusaba, Togami and Ishimaru followed him. The last one, before leaving announced "Attack!!".

As the comrades continued through the corridors, there were some guards who attempted to stop them. 

Ishimaru brought his sword up as he tried to attack another. With a smile, Junko's minion blocked his sword.  
"What the hell?!" The god of sun exclaimed impressioned.

The guard let his hood fall, revealing his face "How unfortunate!" he let out a little smile "I'm sorry, but I can't let you pass!" the silver haired minion swinged his sword. 

Ishimaru blocked and looked at the others "Go! I'll take care of him!" 

And they ran away.

Suddenly, a big door fell over them, and the comrades jumped away. 

A figure appeard, laughing crazily "Hey hey hey! Here's Genocider Syo!" she exclaimed looking at all of them.  
Suddenly her eyes widened "Byakuya!" Genocider ram to him "It's so good to see you!" she exclaimed. 

Togami got up, cleaning his tuxedo and scoffed "Seems like this one is mine..." he prepared his sword. 

Kamukura and Ikusaba got away without thinking twice. 

The two of them broke in a room and looked around. Abruptly, a thing flew in front of their faces and attempted to attack them, but they both dodged it. 

"How dare you broke into my Queen's castle!" a deep voice exclaimed. 

And another thing attacked them, this time though, it was big. More big. 

A bear came growling at them. 

Mukuro swinged her weapon, cutting the animal. She then pushed it away amd went past it, goimg directly to attcak the owner. 

Izuru glared left and right, searching for an exit amd he saw an entrance to another room. He ran that way. 

Passing past the door, he arrived into a throne hall "Enoshima..." he cynically called her name. 

"Kamukura!..." she replied. 

Izuru frowned "This is the end! ' he brought is sword up and sprinted to her. 

Enoshima replied smiling, bringing her own sword right at his face, challenging him. 

The swords of the two of them encountered, blocking each other's attack. 

With a dirty move, Junko trempled the black haired god's feet, making him back off. 

As she raised her sword, Izuru pushed her, making the strawberry blonde goddess fall. 

He pointed his arm to her face, Kamukura was ready to impale her. 

"Wait! Stop!" a familiar voice yelled

______________________________________________________

The guard that was walking Naegi to his, suddenly let go of him and ran away, entering a little space near there. 

"What!?" he turned back to the guard. 

Curious of where the non-sentient creature was going, he followed it, passing through the entrance. 

Running behind the guard, he looked left and right 'Is this the principle part?' he asked himself in his mind.

Not paying attention to the ground he fell "Ahg!" he grunted, raising his head up.

Noticing he lost Junko's minion, he panicked "What the hell!?" he jumped up.

Naegi glanced back and forth, not knowing where he was. The god took a hall to his left running through that corridor.

As he was ready to turn right, something happened infront of him. A guard fell down, blood flowing away from his body. Dead.

Scared, Makoto headed back, this time taking the right corridor.

He panted all the way because he was tired of running so much.  
He rested on a wall and looked away.

Suddenly the brunette's eyes widened 'Izuru!?' he saw his brother and saw he was ready to impale someone.

He ran towards them, desperate "Wait! Stop!" he scremed his lungs out.

Kamukura raised his head towards him "Makoto?!" the black haired god was certainly surprised of seeing him "Makoto!" he exclaimed.

The younger brother looked down at the other person "Junko!?" he gasped surprised "Izuru let go of her!" he begged.

Angered and shocked, Izuru sreamed "What!? Why should I!? She kidnapped you!" he pointed his finger at the goddess.

"I-I-I...." he stuttered, panicking. He took a big breath "It's because I love her Izuru!" he let out his feelings in one time.

The two other divinities looked at him with a blank expression of pure shock "What?...." they said in unision.

______________________________________________________

"Aww c'mon Izuru! Let me in!" a feminine, high pitched voice exclaimed.

"Go away Enoshima!" Izuru replied.

"Uncle Izuru! We're to visit you!" two voiced echoed together. 

It has been some years since the reveal of Makoto's feelings towards the goddesses of death and people were a lot shocked. Well not entirely.  
Everyone was shocked by the reveal of the connection between Kamukura and Naegi not to mentiom that they were also related to the great Hajime Hinata. 

Everyone got their happy ending. Almost everyone.  
Junko's sister, Mukuro was pretty depressed by discovering out the boy she loved fell, was in love with her sister. After a lot of time she took a chance to exit her cove and made quite a load of friends, like: the great goddess of mystery, Kyoko Kirigiri. Sayaka Maizono the goddess of intuition. Ibuki Mioda, the goddess of music and loads of others.  
Gundham got a chance to talk with the beloved queen, Sonia Nevermind. And he also got some competition: Souda Kazuichi.  
Togami was getting pestered by one of Junko's minions, well two: Toko Fukawa and Genocider Syo.  
and same was for Izuru who got followed by Nagito Komaeda. 

"C'mon Izuru!" The strawberry blonde goddess yelled. Kamukura sighed 

The god of harvest opened the gate of his castle, and with annoyence, he glared at the strawberry blonde goddess who simply smiled at him while her husband, Makoto Naegi, giggled nervously. 

The black haired god let his younger brother's family in.

The kids went to the garden, followed by the adults who stared at the three kids play. 

Kamukura was surprised by the reveal that Enoshima wasn't a true blonde. Originally she was a red head with crimson eyes. 

Her kids took her precedent look pretty well. 

Shiro had her hair and his father's eyes, viceversa was for Kuro who had Naegi's hair and Junko's eyes.  
And for last but not least important, Heiko! Who definitevley looked like a combination of the two.  
Red and light brown mixed together to make such weird yet gorgeous hair, same goes for her heterochromic eyes. Crimson and hazel reflected the world very well and seamed like they stared into the inner soul.

Izuru smiled as he watched their parents join them.  
Another thing about the kids is, they inherited Junko and Makoto's powers.

Heiko had thr ability to give life, Kuro to age them and Shiro to make them die.  
Truly a perfect trio.

Kamukura also joined the family and had fun with the kids.

And later, near to evening, Izuru stared at his younger brother's family leave his castle happily. He was happy too.

The black haired god looked up 'Guess I've been doing good as an older brother...' he sighed mentally.  
Izuru smiled letting some tears fall down his cheeks "Thanks for taking care of us... Big brother Hajime..." he looked lovingly at the sky before closing the gate.

"You're crying Kamukura?" a sneering voice said kindly to the god of harvest.

"Komaeda..." he called name.

The silver haired minion smiled "I'll go prepare some tea for us, Izuru..." Komaeda left, heading to the kitchen.

Izuru stared at him and whispered "Thank you... Nagito...." and let out a small smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! This one chapter is between the 'Cringe and bad done' and 'Still cringe but well done'...  
> Anyways! I'll let y'all know that the next chapter will be on Valentine day!  
> And for now, please wait for the next update! 
> 
> Hope you liked it, please comment or leave kudos! 
> 
> _Cyko out 
> 
> Bye bye~


	19. Hypnosis Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junko maeks an hypnosis video to watch with Makoto.
> 
> Instead she gets hypnotized and various scenarios happens.

Junko was sitted into the rec room, smirking proudly. With her index she opened the disc compartment to insert a disc. 

Latley she had been working on a project: Enoshima had created (asked someone to, between our coughs: she threatened Matsuda and Mitarai) a 'special movie' to watch with her Makoto- 'boyfriend!' she yelled at herself in her head.

Doing gifts isn't really a thing of hers, but her boyfriend has been entertaining her.  
Tomorrow was also his birthday, so why not be extra-nice and try to bring him by her side?

She looked at the screen as a light illuminated her face, blank and analytic eyes observed the television. 

The only thing that was showed were a bunch of colors twitching or swirling.  
And the more the strawberry blonde woman watched, the more swirls would grow in her eyes. 

And then, the swirls disappeared like nothing. 

______________________________________________________

Naegi exited his dorm holding his hands together, slightly trembling.

Today was the fifth of February... His birthday.

Makoto was always scared of that day, only bad things would happen: car crashes, fire incidents, injuries and other unlucky coincidences.  
He's surprised his family haven't considered thid day as a complete misfortune yet. But what could they understand?

"Makoto-kun!" a melodious voice exclaimed making him look up "Happy birthday!" .

He gave off a smile "Sayaka-san... Thank you!" the blue haired girl handed him her gift, the brunette accepted (of course he would, it'd be rude of him not to).

"Naegi-chi! You're now nineteen, you might join me for a drink of sake, would you?!" Hagakure laughed, patting his back.

"I think I'll wait a bit more!" he answered, Hiro scratched his neck "Oh okay!" he smiled brightly "Since it's your birthday, I'll give you a discount for my future reads as a gift!".

His head was slapped by Kuwata who looked at the crispy head in disappointment "That's an horrible gift!" he stated.  
Looking down at Naegi he handed his own present "Here, it's not a big thing like what you usually give us, but I think it's something!" the red head laughed.

The luckster smiled thankful "I think it's amazing!" he said as he opened what Leon gave him, it was a ministatue of what seemed to be a guitar with the brunette's favorite things.

Kuwata smiled at his comment "Thank you Naegi-kun! I asked a friend to help me out in this!".

As the day kept on, he received a loads of gifts from almost the entire school. He didn't think so many people would celebrate his birthday... The only one he still hasn't seen was his girlfriend, Enoshima Junko.

It was quitefully disappointing to him, but not an entire surprise. The strawberry blonde woman was recently leaving him to do 'something important'.

Naegi sighed as he turned to the right corridor, he barely looked up.  
And that was what brought him to be then layed on his own back. 

"Mako-kun?" a female voice exclaimed and his eyes glowed happily. 

"Junko-Chan!!" Makoto esulted.  
He quickly got up, and gazed at the young woman he haven't seen since yesterday "Where have you been!?" the brunette immediately hugged her.

Junko jumped, obviously weirded out (or disgusted) "Just doing something important, that's all!" she vaguely answered him with a kind smile. 

He smiled understanding "Okay!.." the ahoge guy closed his eyes "I hope we can hang out today!" he exclaimed. 

And 'Hope' was the key word; the fashionista's pupils began to change into swirls, it seemed like she was hypnotized "Of course we can!" she said.

The strawberry blonde woman took the luckster's hand and ran through the place, a big smile plented on her face. 

"Junko-Chan!" he screamed as they flew down the stairs. He was being dragged by the great model out of the school. 

"Mako-kun, let's go to the fountain, it might be romantic!" Junko laughed. 

______________________________________________________

The brunette observed his girlfriend as she sat down on the frame of the fountain. 

She petted a spot next to her "Come come!" and Makoto raised an eyebrow 'What could she ever mean by it might be romantic?' he asked himself. 

The hooded guy sat near Enoshima "Junko-Chan-" he got cut off by the lips of her. 

Surprised he grunted, opening his mouth, and she inserted her tongue, caressing his.  
What the ahoge guy could only do was moaning. 

Makoto separated from his girlfriend and the young woman looked at him with curiousity "What's wrong Mako-kun?" she asked innocently. 

"I-I... We're in public, we can't do this here!" he raised his voice. 

"What do you mean?" she inclinated her head, wondering what he meant. Then a smile grew on her face "Oh~ Mako-kun! Who said I wanted to have sex in public?" she giggled "You're such a pervert!!" and he panicked. 

"I-I! That's not true Junko-Chan!" he whimpered. 

"Sure Sure!" she waved her right hand. 

______________________________________________________

"This is a fucking mess..." a rude voice exclaimed in distance. 

"I-I'm sorry!..." another one, nervous and insecure, apologized. 

"Whatever, she would've found another way without your help..." the first voice answered. 

"Matsuda, Mitarai-san! Shut your mouths..." a feminine voice ordered. 

"Ahg, sorry Ikusaba-san!" Miratai covered his head with his hands. 

"Whatever you say, you damn siscon!..." Matsuda sighed. 

And the ultimate soldier simply rolled her eyes 'Those two are completely useless in this...' she cursed in her mind. 

"Move otherwise we might lose them!" she quickly snicked out of their hidden place. 

And the two boys followed her. 

______________________________________________________

Enoshima left her boyfriend again, directing herself to her own dorm. 

She slammed the door and sat on her bed, looking down at the disc she created. 

Naegi had told her she had behaved in a weird way, to the point the strawberry blonde girl started to make out with him in public. 

The Ultimate remembered what happened yesterday evening, while she was checking the content of the disc. 

She smiled 'This might be fun!...'. 

The Ultimate Neurologist face-palmed himself as he saw his childhood friend smile creepily "Good, she found out!" he angrily exclaimed. 

"You know Junko-Chan would have anyways, sooner or later...." Mukuro commented. 

"Why can't we kidnap her now!? She's alone!" Matsuda asked, frowning at the black haired girl. 

"Honestly, she's not doing anything bad for now..." Mitarai scratched his cheek. 

"She's Junko! She'll just grow bored of it and eventually use the video on that little whimp luckster, just like planned!" the other guy raised his voice at the animator. 

"... He's right Matsuda.... Junko-Chan is happy for now, let's just wait till she doesn't loose traces of Makoto.... " Ikusaba said. 

The neurologist grunted annoyed. 

______________________________________________________

The 78th class' luckster walked side to side with his best friend Kuwata Leon, the ultimate baseball player and his other friend friend Hagakure Yasuhiro, the ultimate clairvoyant, who had been laughing for several minutes as he had told them what happened between him and Junko few hours ago. 

"Man this is incredible!" Hagakure washed away a tear woth his finger. 

"Yeah, you can bet on this!" the red head agreed. 

Naegi gave them a blank stare "This isn't funny..." he stated. 

"Oh hell yes!" they said in unison.  
The brunette rolled his eyes, sighing at the poor way to keep a mature act. 

"Mako-kun! Can we talk?" his girlfriend's voice came to his ear. 

He gulped. On another hand, the ultimate baseball player petted his back "Go on young man!" he exclaimed, marking the words 'Young man' to play with him a little. 

"S-sure..." he stuttered. 

Naegi ran to her, unknown of what expecting or whatever her plan was. 

Enoshima took his hand and dragged him away "Junko-Chan, what's wrong?" he asked. 

The strawberry blonde girl side-eyed him, disgust glowing in her eyes, even though it was only for a brief second. He let it slide, thoughting it was simply an illusion of his. 

His girlfriend stopped, turning to face him with her characteristic smile "Mako-kun! I know latley we haven't been together, let's spend the day!" and she hugged him, smashing his face into her breast. 

Sweats dropped down his cheeks and a nervous smile appeared "U-uhm.... Yeah! We should!" 

The strawberry blonde model giggled "Great!!" she exclaimed. 

"Do you want to get something to eat?" The younger man asked. 

"Sure! We should go to the vending machines!" she took his hand, dragging him  
along with ever for the third time today. 

______________________________________________________

The ahoge guy mentally sighed, his girlfriend was acting weird today.  
First she tries to make out with him in public, second she acts extra clingy towards him. This attitude was so unlike her 'Is she planning a prank or something?' he thought. 

"We're here Mako-kun!" she exclaimed, pointing at the machines with her index finger. 

The young woman brought theirselves near them, searching in her pockets she took out a wallet with black, white and red, forming a scottish design. 

She inserted the coin, pressing the sixth button. An energetic snack came out and the model picked it up. 

Naegi too inserted coins into the vending machine and pressed a button under the one Junko used. 

The machine did a pair of noises before shutting down completely. 

"Eh? W-wait!" he yelled "Don't shut down, please!" He pumped his fists on the glass. 

Enoshima mentally snickered, Naegi puffed "I hopeing to eat that, I saved up all my money for that..." he cried.

And again, the strawberry blonde woman was hypnotized "Don't worry, I can cook something for you~! " she winked at him.

"Junko-Ch-' he got cut off by her, dragging him again, and in surprise, he screamed her name.

______________________________________________________

Enoshima stared at him as he swollowed her food once again. 

Once she dragged him inside the school again, she brought him inside the cafeteria; the strawberry blonde fashionista entered the kitchen had made loads of plates, probably finishing a lot of fornitured. 

As the good soul Makoto was, he forced himself to eat everything and was now suffering the consequences 'Cute...' Junko thought as she saw Naegi lay his his head on one of his hands, grunting with eyes closed. 

She shook her head, shocked and disgusted by her toughts.  
"I'll be in the kitchen washing the dishes..." she blandly said, stepping into the kitchen.

Makoto secretly sneaked out of the cafeteria, he gently closed the door and immediately started running out of the academy. 

He exited the gates, leaving the main course to step inside the area of the reserve one. 

As he got closer, the bell rang meaning the end of the classes for now. 

"Hinata-San!" the hooded boy screamed as he launched himself on the other ahoge guy. 

Hinata fell on the ground "Naegi-kun!" he put his hands on the luckster's shoulders "What's up?! ' he asked. 

" Today's so weird! Before Junko-Chan completely ghosts me then she wants to spend all day with me: first of she tries to make out with me, then she acts all clingy and she also prepared me loads of of food! " Naegi fastly exclaimed. 

"Hey hey! Slow down, I didn't understand anything!" the older brunette raised his voice. 

The younger one took a brief "Junko-Chan has been ghosting me lately, now she's acting all weird..." Naegk looked down. 

Hinata patted his head "I hope my gift will bright your day a little...." he said "Now please, get off me. People are looking at us weirdly...." he nervously laughed.

Makoto got off the reserve course student "Sorry...." he landed an hand to him. 

Helping himself up with the younger ahoge guy's hand, he smiled "Here!" he searched in his pockets a little before handing his gift. 

Naegi smiled grateful "Thank you Hinata-san!" and the oldest of the twp replayed his kindness with a smile "Not a problem Naegi-kun, it's your birthday after all!" 

The main course student chuckled. 

"Excuse me, are you Naegi Makoto?" a feminine voice asked. 

Naegi turned his head "That's me! Who might you be?" he inclined his head. 

"I'm Koizumi-chan's best friend! Sato Fuwa! " she smiled. 

'Why would Mahiru-senpai's friend talk to me?' he wondered himself. The hooded guy smiled gently "Is there something you need, Fuwa-San?" he asked. 

The reserve course girl gazed at him 'He's like Koizumi-chan said, kind and willing to help... ' she thought with a tiny smile. 

"Koizumi-chan said you've helped her out off her family problem, and I want to thank you for doing such a thing!" she handed her present and the luckster looked at her and the gift, he was pleased really "I'm sorry Fuwa-San, But I can't accept this!" he bowed down "I've done nothing but help someone who needed it!". 

Sato bowed too "You've helped my friend, that's a great thing! Please accept my gift!" and Hinata looked at the two as if they were crazy, and in the girl with dark green hair was thinking about the hooded boy, defining him as honorable and humile 'Koizumi-chan was right!' . 

Naegi giggled embarrassed "U-uhm... Thanks Fuwa-San!" he took the gift with a smile. 

"C-can I ask you a something?" Fuwa looked away embarrassed. 

The short brunette smiled "Of course!". 

______________________________________________________

Enoshima stated blankly at the pair of students who were talking and laughing together. 

One of the two was her boyfriend, Naegi Makoto. 

Her total opposite. Hopeful, trusting, humile and patient. Hers. 

.... 

She knew what she was feeling, the strawberry blonde woman simply didn't want to admit it. 

"Man, I hope I can find a better place to put all those gifts...." her boyfriend's voice whimpered. 

'Well, shit!..' The strawberry blonde girl thought as she heard him. 

And later on, the ultimate fashionista was standing proudly at the threshold of Naegi's dorm.  
Her mind though, ran back to when Makoto was talking with a random girl. 

Gritting her teeth, Junko turned around, only to have a cloth pushed to her lips "Mmmhpp!" she tried to say her twin sister's name. 

The other girl simply answered "I'm sorry Junko-Chan...." and that was all the strawberry blonde women heard before passing out. 

______________________________________________________

Matsuda sat tiredly on the desk, waiting for his ex girlfriend to wake up. 

"What the hell is going on!?" the girl's voice echoed inside the room. 

Ikusaba put her hand on the one of her sister who was chained at a easy-chair "Junko-Chan, we're going to undo the hypnosis..." 

Enoshima glared at the soldier "What the actual living hell are you saying!? How dare y-" to shut her screams Yasuke threw one of his tools "You damn annoying crazy ass bitch!" he insulted her. 

Mitarai turned his head to the others "G-guys, the machine is ready!". Ikusaba nodded and put a weird helmet on the fashionista's head. 

"What are you guys tryna do, huh!?" she yelled.  
______________________________________________________

Naegi sighed as he entered his dorm, he was incredibly tired today.

When he opened his door, the hooded guy was surprised by the sistemation of his birthday's gifts. 

"Hey Mako-kun!" his girlfriend's voice came to her hear.

The brunette jumped "J-Junko-chan!" he raised his voice surprised.

She smiled "Come here to sit." she ordered "We kinda... gotta talk" Junko gazed at him.

Makoto walked to his bed, confused about what they could ever talk about 'Maybe it is about today's behavior? ...' he thought.

He sat on the bed with her "... What do you want to talk about?" the luckster asked.

"About today...." Enoshima stated "You see... I actually didn't mean anything..." she said "I was hypnotized by a video I made..." she added. Her boyfriend needed the truth and the fashionista felt like she actually had to tell him. 

Naegi looked at the floor "... Oh..." that was what left his mouth 'How could I ever have believed anything else?...' he hopelessly admitted to himself.

"I-..." Enoshima couldn't say anything else.

And they stayed there in a complete silent.

Naegi inhaled, he took his girlfriend's hand and crawled on top of her. He made her lay down at her surprise "Mako-kun?!..." she whispered.

"Can we... Stay like this?" he asked, insecure.

Junko esiteted for then wrapping one arm around his tiny figure, with the other hand she brought her fingers under his chin to make him look up at her.

"Junko-Chan.... ' he said with a trembling voice.

And she knew he was so damn ready to cry, it kinda broke her heart "I'm sorry Mako-kun.... " she whispered sadly.

The strawberry blonde woman kissed him.

It was long, sweet, caring.

Amd where moments like this, whem they were hugging each other, kissing lovingly that made them knew the great love in their relationship.

"I'm sorry, I really am..." Junko apologized.

"It's... Fine!..." he sighed "I forgive you..." he smiled.

And tears were near to fell from her eyes" Mako-kun, thank you!... " she layed her forehead on his.

They shared an 'I love you' before felling asleep in each other's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is not how many of you haven't imagined, it's because I really connot be active for a while because of personal reason.  
> I while try anyways to do the Valentine's chapter! 
> 
> Please comment or leave kudos. 
> 
> _Cyko out 
> 
> Bye bye~.


	20. Despair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't really know what to put here...

Enoshima Junko stared bored at the door opening. Their homeroom teacher, Kizakura Koichi, entered the room, holding as usual a bottle of whisky and trying to hide it behind his back to not let Ishimaru see it. If the black hairer boy would start a boring lesson about drinking while working. 'Boring....' Junko sighed.

Kizakura put his papers on the table, smiling joyful 'Because of the discussion he had with Kirigiri Kyoko ....' the strawberry blonde girl thought.  
She had seen the silver haired girl talk with their teacher, she already knew about what relationship they had, he was her father's best friend who helped him after... Something tragic she concluded, probably the death of the headmaster's wife.

"Dear students!" he esulted "Today a new student will join you!" Kizakura said "He's joining latley because there were some... Problems around!" the man with an hat explained.

That was the first thing that catched her attention 'Problem?' she wondered for, then rolling her eyes and pushing her curiousity away.

"Please come in!" The homeroom teacher ordered politely.

And a tiny boy came in, nervously looking around.  
He placed himself near their teacher "Um….how's it going? My name is Makoto Naegi." the brunette chuckled, "I'm the ultimate luckster!" he bowed down at the class.

'Pathetic...' she thought.

Naegi looked around, gazing at all of his classmates, until his eyes found Enoshima's.

They stared each other for at least ten seconds. And Junko saw in his eyes... Hope.

_(I've lost my cool_   
_I'm not sure how to act)_

And she was sure as hell that he had saw the disgust in her eyes.

And she made a grimace as he smiled hopefully.  
The new student got to his seat, between her twin sister and the idol girl.

______________________________________________________

That boy, Naegi Makoto, was the last one she had interacted with.  
And he had made her so bored, at first.

The strawberry blonde girl had observed him from a distance 'And he became friends with everyone...' she thought disgusted.

It wasn't much more then one or two weeks that he stepped inside this school and he had already catched everybody's good side.  
Just by talking and helping out in useless stuff.

Her first interaction with the boy was' by incident'. Makoto was walking, alone, in the hallways

"Enoshima-San!" he happily exclaimed, she replied at him by waving.  
And she made him trip over, stepping forward towards him "Naegi-kun!" she yelled, faking concern.

Makoto chuckled, getting up he stated that he was totally fine. And a glance of anger appeared in her eyes, that's what Naegi saw for a brief second. He wasn't sure of it.

She had asked him a few things like: how he came here and two other things about his talent, making here and there some mean comments.

The strawberry blonde girl looked back st him as he left to direct at the library.

_(Not even sure how I can keep my pride intact)_

"Such a whimp..." she said to herself.

______________________________________________________

Their second interaction was rather more interesting.

The fashionista looked across the empty room, inside there were just her and him.  
With a smirk she walked towards him.

The luckster was the only one Junko hasn't talked yet, during her time in Hope's Peak. And she was (not) ecstatic to, maybe he could keep her interest for a while (even if she doubted).

"Oh~ Naegi-kun! " she exclaimed.

"Huh?" he let out confused, Naegi turned his head at her "Oh Enoshima-San!" he smiled.

And for three seconds she stares at him, viewing how cute he was.  
She shook her head "Can I ask you some thing?" she leaned forward, her breast in front of his face.

"S-sure, go on!" he stuttered.

She let her rosey lips pronunce three words in a flirty tone "Call me Junko..." she bowed down a bit, face to face with the luckster "Okay?" she winked.

"I-I what?!" Naegi panicked.

"Call me by my first name, just like friends do!" she chuckled.

"I-I'm not sure about it...." he looked away, away from her lips.

"Sure about what?" she said in a deep tone, an hand covering half of her face "Sure about us being friends or calling me by my first name?" she asked in a threatening tone

Makoto stuttered a few things, trying to explain whatever he meant. "You're so fun to tease Naegi-kun~!" and he looked at her fazed by her reaction.

"You truly are an herbivore!" Junko laughed.  
Her mood changed again "Now peasant, call me Junko!" she ordered in an exaggerated british tone.

"U-uhm... Junko-san!" he raised his voice, looking down embarrassed.

The strawberry blonde girl walked away with a smile "Good good!" , her research ended 'He really is a whimp...' she thought to herself.

"Uuhh....J-Junko-San, can I ask you something?" he scratched his cheek.

She turned at him, curious "Sure, go on." she blandly said.

"W-why... Why do you always change so fast, Junko-San?" he asked, and that schocked her, she froze in her place.

"Huh?" the despair obsessed girl dumbly let out "What do you mean?" she asked, purely interest in him for the first (not) time.  
Junko stared blankly at him.

Not letting her glare torn him apart "Y-you're always changing your personality!" he explained "As if... None of those.... Personas was able to satisfy you, in a certain way..." he put an hand on his chest as if his heart was about to get out.

Naegi knew he caught her interest the second she turned to completely face him.

"Tell me please...." Junko knew she should have just left, but she simply couldn't, not anymore. He had caught it, caught her interest.

_(Well, I don't know if this is it_   
_But can't you see)_

"Why is me changing, bothering you so much?" her tone became hollow.

The brunette frozed for a few seconds "It doesn't bother me, it bothers you!" he pointed at her with his index finger "You put on so many faces that.... You simply don't know yourself anymore...." he sadly looked down.

'Myself...' she thought coldly.

Enoshima bursted into laughs, not her usual laugh, but an empty one, without any ounce of joy.

She passed past the threshold "Oh if you knew my real self.... You wouldn't say such things!" she affirmed before leaving him.

And unseen to her, Naegi frowned, his eyes full of determination. To him, it sounded like a challenge, one he couldn't refuse.

______________________________________________________

Junko was sitting on her bed, knees to her chest, looking down with her wide open eyes. 'Fool, complete idiot!' she angrily thought, referring to the luckster.

That boy.....understood her.  
And she couldn't bear it, he understood her like no one did before. Not her sister nor, Matsuda Yasuke.  
Naegi Makoto, during an entire month, had observed her too, apparently.

And this statment made her blush.

_(No, I'm not falling for you_   
_So, please have mercy on me)_

'He is just a loser, nothing more....' she thought to herself.

______________________________________________________

During the next months, Junko spent her time observing the luckster form afar.  
They had some other conversations, but they were nothing like the precedent one, even though he was trying all he could to get past her faces. But of course she wouldn't have let him.

Till today.

Junko wondered if she could make the boy fall into despair by letting him see.... Who she truly was (really who is she?).

As usual, it was her who got to start the conversation.

"Hey Naegi-kun~!" the strawberry blonde girl waved, smiling.

Naegi jumped, shocked by her sudden appearance "J-Junko-san!" he turned to her "Is there something you need?" the brunette asked.

For a brief second disgust was in her eyes as his optimistic smile came "Well you see, Muku-neesan needed to go somewhere else..." she said "and I don't have anyone to help me out in... Some stuff!" added.

"O-oh.... Uhm, so... You want to hang out with me?" that smile of him made her want to vomit.

"Yep! You don't mind, do you?" the fashionista smirked.

Naegi exclaimed "No, of course not!" he looked at Enoshima.

And she returned the gaze, showing a kind smile and giggling "So, Junko-San!" he started.

"What do you need my help for?" the luckster scratched his cheek.

"The staff asked me to do some task since there are too many and well.... They weren't kidding!" the strawberry blonde girl exclaimed.

Makoto wasn't sure she was telling the truth. But she who could blame him? The fashionista had pulled along most of their classmates in her jokes.  
Though, he was willing to give her a second chance, everyone deserve one, right?

It was that optimistic and genuine nature of his that made Junko sick. She hated that part of him.

_('Cause it's not romantic, I swear_   
_I'm not gasping for air)_

"Let's go, shall we!?" the despairfull girl took his hand in hers and started running towards the gym for her first prank.

______________________________________________________

If she hadn't dragged him in her dumb jokes, Enoshima wouldn't have found herself in the situation she was now.

Makoto was laying on the clinic's bed, a bandage on his head and blankets covering the rest if his injured body and Junko was sitting on a chair, near the bed.

During one of the last pranks, the supposedly innocent bucket of water placed by the boy, fell off the door and, landed on the floor, it started to trundle towards the stairs nearby.

Acting on istinct, the brunette ran after it, stepping on the puddle of water and falling down the stairs, making several injuries.

In her eyes, a sight of terror could've been seen for a few seconds ('Why?....' was her thought as that feeling raised inside of her) before the strawberry blonde girl reached the short boy outstretched on the ground.

She heard him grunt and changing position on the bed; the girl looked at him as he was peacefully sleeping.

".... You know... I really hate you..." the fashionista spat "I really want to kill you, that'd be so despairfull!" added with an hiss. Her hand moved to a sharp object near there.

"Is that so, Junko-San?" his voice surprised her, making her jump.

"N-Naegi-kun!?" she exclaimed shocked.  
Eyes widened, hands clanging together, body shaking.

The brunette sat on the bed of the clinic "Junko-San, why do you like despair so much?" he said.

Enoshima was surprised he asked that out of all things she said.  
During the few months the 78th class come to know about her obsession over despair just as much as her various personas.  
She stayed silent for 3 good seconds before smiling "Oh~ that's because despair is unpredictable!" the strawberry blonde girl exclaimed "You know... For someone like me, who can predict everything with a great amount of accuracy, humanity is boring!" added with a deeper tone.

Makoto frowned "E-everything?" he then raised his hand "Wait, what do you mean by 'someone like me'?!" the despair obsessed girl smirked.

"You see, my true talent isn't 'Ultimate fashionista' but 'Ultimate analyst'! I prefer to pass by 'Ultimate Despair'" she explained "As we have confirmed previously, we can predict almost everything perfectly!" added with her Queen persona.

"-almost everything?" Naegi repeated.

Junko's face darkened "Yep, almost everything..." and then again, a lewd face came from her "You're the only one I can't predict! You, a simple, common and normal whimp!" she insulted.  
Her face became neutral "And you..... You're my enemy, Naegi Makoto.... So hopefull..."

Her dreaded eyes made the luckster trumble  
"Y-you say despair is great... Because it's unpredictable..." he said "Yet here I am! I-I'm the only one you can't predict!" his eyes glowed with determination while hers with hatred.

"Yeah, and?" she looked at him.

Without loosing a beat, he replied "P-please, let me show you that...." Naegi placed an hand on his chest "That life isn't boring!" the brunette exclaimed "That there's hope for everyone!" added.

The strawberry blonde girl stared at him, eyes wide-open filled with surprise yet boredom.

_(I want you to be here_   
_But please don't come near)_

In a second she changed her expression again "Very well, show me what you can do!..." her deep threatening tone was replaced by a sweet and high pitched one "Tomorrow, after school! Like a date! ".

Makoto blushed a little "L-like a date?!" he copied.

"Yes! You'll have to impress me!" and as she got up from the seat, the short boy nodded.

______________________________________________________

On the next day, Junko was waiting for Naegi to come.  
She spent most of her night preparing an outfit to look as gorgeous as possible 'Not like it'd be difficultive for me!' she exclaimed in her head. The strawberry blonde girl knew she looked amazing, not only because she was sure if it, but also thanks to the students passing by and staring at her.

"Junko-San!" the luckster's voice came to her ear.  
And he stopped a few traces beneath her as he saw her outfit.

An high ponytail passing through a blue cap with the white visor, black sunglasses adorning her eyes and golden earrings.  
Descending down to her breast, a black choker with a golden star-shaped pendant, marking her chest covered by a white top, her silky legs were clothed by a black belt, a blue skirt and black heels.

He flushed, looking away "You look stunning..."his eyes were going back and forth between her and the ground.

Junko smirked "Why thank you! " with a hand on her hip, accentuating it and the other under her chin, she passed her eyes uo and down his body "So you do know what fashion is!" she commented.

Naegi was dressed with simple and plain clothes, but saying he didn't look good would be a lie.  
On his top half there was a plain black shirt with a V neck and sleeves that stopped upon his elbows, on the right wrist he had a watch, on the other one there was a a black bracelet.  
His bottom part had blue jeans and high black convers.

Naegi chuckled scratch his neck "I guess!" he smiled and her eyes were stuck on his lips.

As one thought crossed her mind, the analyst pinched her own hand, making herself stop staring at the little cute guy.

_('Cause even though I'm pretty sure my head's exploding)_

"We should go, right?" Makoto said, tending his hand at her.  
She stared down at it before putting her own (slightly trembling) hand on his.

_(I'm not ready for hand-holding)_

______________________________________________________

And the strawberry blonde model stared down at the teddy bear Makoto won for her.  
They have spent the day at the Luna park doing those dumb ride.

To say she was bored is an excuse to her real feelings.  
Junko had to admit to herself... The day at the luna park with him was fun and interesting.

She sank her head in the plushie '....' Enoshima couldn't think straight, not a single despairfull thought could be completed, instead they got replaced by an imagine of the luckster.

_(It's not love, I swear)_

She tightly hugged the teddy bear while flushing.

_(It might be closer to despair)_

______________________________________________________

During the rest of the months, the whole school noticed Junko and Makoto hanging together a lot.

"Have you and the little whimp already fucked?" her childhood best friend asked, changing page.

She glared at Yasuke "He's not..." the strawberry blonde girl stopped in her traces, thinking of what she was going to say '... He is a whimp, a loser...' her wide-open eyes stared at the floor of the neurologist's clinic.

Matsuda snorted "Do you want to continue with the plan?" he gazed at her.

Junko opened and closed her mouth twice and a few seconds later a ring tone echoed in the room.

The fashionista took her cellphone out of her pocket "Gotta go!" she announced.

"To the luckster?" the neurologist huffed.

Junko glared at him again before leaving, saying only five words "The plan will keep going!" she exclaimed.

The strawberry blonde girl headed towards the main garden, where Naegi was waiting for her.

"Junko-San!" he waved.

"Makoto-kun!" she smiled and quickly got to him.

He walked towards her "Where have you been?" he innocently asked.

Her hand passed through her hair "Nowhere important, don't worry!" she exclaimed.

His eyes looked at her with curiosity "Ok!" his smile beamed.  
Makoto took her hand in his "We should head to the cafeteria right away! It might close any second now!"

Enoshima giggled "Whoops! That's my fault!" she covered her smile with the free hand "That's so despairfull, isn't it!?" the analyst looked at him.

With his smile still on, he frowned a bit "Don't worry, we still have enough time to arrive there!" he gave out optimistically.  
"C'mon, you'll see how fun it will be!" he started running away, dragging her.

'It's not like it would be without you...' Junko tought blankly. She gazed down sadly.

_(No, I don't want you to teach me how to dance)_

______________________________________________________

Junko had a great idea to make the hopeful boy fall into despair.  
She would have showed him what is it like to deal with her, at the hundred percent.

The door opened with a creak, signaling the entrance of the luckster.  
"Junko-san, is there something you need?" He asked innocently.

She turned to him, smiling sweetly "Makoto-kun! ..." she let his name out with a sigh of relief.

The luckster walked towards her, smiling "Is there something you wanted to tell me?" Naegi wondered.

The girl nodded "Actually, yes!" she exclaimed "You know... During the past months... I... I had fun!" the strawberry blonde girl raised her head up "And.... I have to admit, some... Feelings came into my heart!" added.

Junko didn't know where those words came from, but she was sure (they were real) she (didn't) wanted him to despair.

At the realization of the meaning of what the fashionista said, he flushed.  
"U-uhm..." Makoto was unsure of what to answer.

Something inside of her filled her whole body, something like sadness filled her at his reaction.  
She looked down "I understand if you-" Enoshima got cut off by Naegi's lips smashing hers.

The analyst was purely shocked, her heart exploded.

After Makoto let go of her, he gazed away "I'd like to be with you..." he whispered, audible only for her "I'd love to date with Junko-San!" he admitted, slightly screaming.

She had a blank expression staring him, her heart filled with.... Joy (? She wasn't sure).

_(Get your heart away from me_   
_You'll put me into a trance)_

"Oh, Makoto-kun!" she yelled, hugging the boy.

"Junko-San!?" he vividly blushed.

"I'm so happy!" and she truly was.

______________________________________________________

Junko passed the night thinking of Makoto.

His brown spiky and weird hair, they seemed really soft, just as soft as his hazel eyes, innocent and pure like his skin. And absolutely nothing was like his nervous smile- no like any of his smiles.

She sank her head in the teddy bear won in the Luna park. She named it Nozomu. Something that would always remind her of Makoto.

_(And even though I think about you day and night)_

______________________________________________________

Everyone was shocked and worried when, during the summer break they revealed their relationship.

How couldn't they? Junko can be extremely.... Dangerous, she is Dangerous.

Everyone was worried for his safety, even her own sister to the point she came to ask her why and for what purpose was she dating Makoto.

"Junko-Chan..." the soldier'a voice would whimper.

And she turned to her "What?" she asked rudely.

"S-since when do you care about Naegi-kun?"

The strawberry blonde girl laughed "I don't!" and hell if Junko knew, deep down inside she was lying.

The analyst told her sister about why was she dating him, stating she wanted the luckster to despair.

And Mukuro was so horrified and worried "Junko-Chan, y-you can't do this!" Ikusaba exclaimed.  
She glared at her, making her twin jump "I... I'm sorry but.... I won't help you!" Mukuro affirmed.  
And then the black haired girl left her, her words echoing in her mind.

But honestly Junko could(n't) care less. She wanted only one thing.... Bring him despair.

But every of her chances got wasted away by him, by Naegi Makoto being his lucky, hopeful and optimistic self.

Like that one time during his birthday.

By accident she got hypnotized by her own video, suitably made for him to join her despair army ('Why?...' she wondered, but the strawberry blonde girl knew the answer 'He's someone I love... ')

During the whole day she had been doing weird things, under his unconscious orders.

They ended up sleeping in his dorm in each other's arms.

Or when, months later, she placed a bomb under one of the desks in the 78th's classroom.

They had spent the night together having fun.

_(I'm not sure if this whole love thing_   
_Sounds quite right)_

______________________________________________________

His beaming smile would always maker her heart skip a beat and air stop in her polmons.

_('Cause it's not romantic, I swear_   
_I'm not gasping for air)_

Makoto was definitevley melting her many masks, time by time.  
And she hated it, yet loved it so much. She loved him.

_(I want you to be here_   
_But please don't come near)_

Her whole mind slowly became filled with him and him only.

_('Cause even though I'm pretty sure my head's exploding)_

He had interested her much, made her heart beat incredibly fast and helped her getting out of that insane obsession.

And at one point she felt unworthy of his touch.

_(I'm not ready for hand-holding)_

But everything would be suppressed as he'd held her in his arms, hugging her tightly and lovingly, her name would escape his lips between huffs and sweet moans.  
And she couldn't deny it, she loved hearing her name said by him.

Then again, when alone Junko would shake her head, trying to get those feelings off of her.

_(It's not love, I swear)_

But she couldn't deny it, she felt hope (love).

_(It might be closer to despair)_

______________________________________________________

Naegi and Enoshima were sitted together on the rooftop of Hope's Peak, her arms wrapped around his, and the boy's hand hugging her waist.  
They were observing the sunset.

Her eyes would run between him and the sky, blushing.

_('Cause even though I'm pretty sure my head's exploding)_

He got her out from the dark abyss she was into.  
As much as she doubted, he did.

The analyst tightened her grasp on the luckster and layed her head on his.  
Inside she was still insecure about this, after all the time they spent, Naegi must have arrived to the conclusion she was a total bitch.

_(I'm not ready for hand-holding)_

Yet he stayed with her anyways.  
After coming to know all the bad things she did (and intend to do) the brunette still statyed by her side and helped her.

It didn't matter how many times Enoshima wanted to deny it.  
Nothing could cancel the feelings she had for the luckster.

_(It's not love, I swear)_

"Junko-Chan..." he said.

The fashionista took her head off of his and looked at him "Yes Mako-kun?" she asked.

_(It might be)_

"I love you!" he stated, smiling sweetly.

And once again her heart skipped a beat "I love you too, Mako-kun!" Junko giggled.

_(Closer)_

"Is that so?" Makoto raised an eyebrow.  
The strawberry blonde girl knew that expression, it was when he was trying to flirt, and she enjoyed those times, because they were so funny and cute.

"Yep, I do love you!" the girl winked at him in her cute persona.

"Then kiss me!" he smiled widely.

_(To despair)_

And she did.

She united her lips with his in a sweet kiss.

'Thank you Mako-kun!' Junko thought.

_(There is nothing more close to despair then hope)_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys! I probably won't be back for three or four weeks, sorry!
> 
> I hope you liked it, please comment or leave kudos! 
> 
> _Cyko out 
> 
> Bye bye~.


	21. In that dunk night I burst out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting bored at a party, Junko decides to go back at Hope's Peak.
> 
> On accident she stumbles over Naegi's room.

Junko looked across the bar, glared at the people dancing and chattering like idiots while she was there, bored on a stool and drinking a simple glass of strawberry vodka again.  
Only God's knows how many of those glasses as she drank yet... probably not even him.

Loadging her head's weight on an hand, the strawberry blonde girl groaned 'This is so boring!' she whined taking another sip of her drink.  
It has been over two hours since she was at this stupid party for the models of her industry and hell if they were one more annoying than the other.  
They were all a bunch of fakes and plastic bitches!

Her eyes rolled at the sky once she heard near her some guy's voice call her "Excuse me, E-Enoshima-san?..." she put the glass on the table again, rotating her head towards one of the many dudes who tried to approach her.

"Yes?" The fashionista smirked. The male model flushed.

Coming near her, he smiled "I wanted to ask if you'd like to have a dance with me." he laughed.

Internally she puffed bored, this young man reminded her of Naegi: simple, polite, normal.

...

But this one was boring. 

Enoshima jumped off the stool "Sorry but I have to go back right!" she exclaimed "Hope's Peak's gates are going to be closed any second now!"

The other model gasped shocked "H-Hope's Peak?!" the strawberry blonde girl gritted her teeth.

'Do you really approach people without knowing anything about them?! " she angrily screamed in her mind.

The analyst smiled kindly at him "Yeah, I go at Hope's Peak Academy! Amazing right!?" she faked; she then proceeded to take her phone taking a chance to call her favorite Uber.

"Well gotta go!" Junko exclaimed "See ya'~!" she waved, sending the dude a flirty wink to which he blushed at.

Once the model exited the bar, the uber finally picked up her call "Hey big guy!" she saluted.

Hearing him snicker on the call, Junko proceeded to talk "Ya' know the party organized by the industry?" she asked rethorically.

"I'm done now! come pick me up, will ya'?" the girl said, of course not giving him a chance to refuse. Not that he would.

______________________________________________________

One. Entire. Hour.

She has been waiting for an entire hour now since the call with the uber ended, and he still hasn't arrived.

Junko's irregular tip on her arm with her finger fastened as she was getting more impatient. She might die frozed any second now!

Not that she'd dislike it; dying in such a way might bring her despair, who knows!?

Enoshima brought the bottle of vodka to her lips again, drinking reagredless of the consequences.

Just right in the moment she finished her drink, a clacson echoed through the roads 'Finally!' she groaned mentally before running towards the black limousine.

"Hey~!" the strawberry blonde girl waved at the uber who simply smiled politely.

"Hi Enoshima-chan!" he chuckled "I'm sorry for coming so late, I had problems on the way!" added apologizing.

The analyst opened the door behind "Don't worry!" sitting on the back seat, she crossed her legs "The important thing is that you're here!" the young girl faked.

She heard the man laugh, saying some 'thank you'. 

As always, the uber closed the window, separating the two of them, leaving the fashionista her privacy. 

The favorite thing of that uber, was his kindness. Usually she would hate such a thing (mostly from everyone but Naegi, not that she'd admit it). In the back of the limo there were loads of bottles of alcohol: going from simple beers to wine. 

Of course careless, Junko took a bottle of white wine and took the plug off.  
She actually wanted to get drunk, maybe the uber will take a chance to do something to her or maybe she'll faint on the streets.  
That would be so despairing! 

Leaning on the seat, Enoshima sighed. Her mind was a completely numb, a big flush on her cheeks and the handsl holding the bottle of wine was trembling.... Yep, she was drunk. 

"Enoshima-Chan, we're here!" the man said. 

Trying to form words in her mind, the Ultimate Fashionista had already got off the car "Thank you..." she hesitated. 

"No problem at all!" he replayed to her. The girl walked to the window, where the driver was "Here, take this!" the strawberry blonde girl handed some money to the man. 

She then walked away, directing inside Hope's Peak Academy, the wine still in her hand. 

______________________________________________________

Maybe drinking wine wasn't a good idea, but for despair? This and even more! 

Though, Junko still didn't get what she expected by being drunk.  
The uber was way too stupid to do anything to her while she was in such a state.  
And seems like she still had enough sobriety and strength to walk just as straight as needed. 

Gazing down at the bottle, the analyst shook it, searching for more wine to swollow. Enoshima groaned once she noticed there was no more liquid left 'This is annoying!' she exclaimed.

The fashionista made her way inside the hallways of Hope's Peak, wobbling around and losing lucidity.

The girl made another step and a second later she was tripping over. It was too late for her to realize that she didn't put her feet well and she stumbled on a door.

A loud sound echoed in the hallway as her hand landed on the door.  
She sighed, raising her head and looking up to search for her nameplate '... Shit!' the strawberry blonde girl cursed in her mind.  
The loads of alcohol she drank made her view blurry, and now she doesn't now in whose room did she stumble.  
And she hoped so much it was hers or her sister's.

Regaining composure, Junko internally sighed, she was madly drunk now and seeing one of her classmates would cause a big problem (especially if it was Kirigiri or Ishimaru) . She tensed up, once the door was slightly opened. 

"Junko-san?" A male voice made her eyes wide in surprise. 

'Fuck!' she mentally screamed as she realized the one calling her. 

"Junko-san, what are you doing here?" Naegi asked her, bringing an arm of his to hers. Breathing silently, the analyst hugged him, wrapping her arms around his neck and sinking his head in her clavenge. 

"Oh~ Makoto!" she smiled widely, her pearly white teeth showing clearly. 

"J-Junko-san!" the brunette heavily flushed grabbed her arms, trying to get out of that position. 

The girl giggled "I've been dying to see you!" she exclaimed, tightening her grip just to make him more embarrassed.  
She liked those reactions of his, so plain yet so amusing!

Getting out of her grasp (and enormous breast), Naegi took a breath "I-is that so, Junko-San?" he asked, looking at her with his innocent eyes.

His eyes flew down to her hand, only now noticing the bottle of wine "Have been drinking!?" he pointed at the drink, shocked.

"Yeah~!" The strawberry blonde girl simply showed him the bottle, presenting it as if it was some precious treasure.

"Junko-san!" the ahoge guy took the bottle out of her hands, frowning at Enoshima "You shouldn't be drinking, you're a minor!" he yelled.

With her blurry view, the model brought her hand to Naegi's shoulder, wanting to gently push him "Aww c'mon, don't be suc-" the female Ultimate fell over, getting caught by the luckster's arms.

"Junko-San!" he screamed scared and worried.

She groaned "Psh, you don't need to fake your worrisome!" her eyes rolled.

Making a mix between a groan and a sigh, the boy brought an arm of hers around his neck and his hand planted on her wirst.  
His left arm was hugging her waist "I'm not faking!" he stated.

"I really am worried..." added "About you Junko-San!..." finished.

The girl didn't reply to him, simply letting him bring her inside his dorm.  
Naegi made her sit on the bed and he sat beside her "Why did you drink?" he asked hesitant.

Junko scoffed " 'Cause I wanted to, duh!" she replied.

Makoto once again sighed, this time in resignation.

"Makoto-kun, do you like bears?" she asked, slightly smiling. The hooded guy looked at her in confusion. 

"I do! " the despair obsessed girl smiled "I really really really love bears!" added.  
She then gazed at him with a glint of amusement "And guess what?!" she exclaimed. 

"W-what?" Makoto scratched his cheek, unsure if he really wanted to know. 

The fashionista smirked "You remind me of a bear!" his confusion was even more visible "I love you Makoto-kun!" she jumped on him, sinking the boy in another hug. 

Making some hiffed sounds, the brunette's eyes widened "J-Junko-san!" he raised his voice. 

Her rant continued "I love you, I love you, I love!" the strawberry blonde girl squeezed "I love Makoto-kun!" to his embarrassment, the luckster's head got buried in her clavenge. 

Finally getting the analyst off of her, Makoto panted. 

The silence was deafening between the two of them, not embarrassing nor enjoyable in any way.

The first to break the silence was the strawberry blonde girl herself "You know Makoto-kun..." she started, gazing down at her legs "Mukuro really really loves me..." her hands played together, he nodded, already knowing that. 

"And I hate that!" her exclamation was strong, hateful, poisoning yet so sad.

"Makoto-kun, I hurt her Makoto-kun!" she screamed, her head felling on her knees "Why does she love me?!" the strawberry blonde girl gritted her teeth.

The brunette looked at her in pity "Because she's your older sister, she cares about you..." he said.

Enoshima's head raised up "Does she?" the air in the guy's polmons suddenly blocked, making him feel as if someone was choking him.

"J-Junko-san?!" he frowned in confusion "Don't say such things!" he exclaimed.

The girl scoffed "Why not?!" the strawberry blonde girl yelled "She left me Naegi-kun!" she directly glared at him. He felt dying as he saw her eyes.... Just so sad and hurt. 

"There were just me and her... And then just me!" her voice was so broken.

Acting on his feelings, Makoto wrapped his arms around her, bugging the analyst. And she simply melted in its warmth.

"I know she told you about when I started hurting her..." Junko began "And I am just so sorry!" she cried on his shirt.

Leaning his forehead on hers, he exclaimed "You can tell me anything, Junko-San!" he closed his eyes "I'm your friend!"

And she burst, hell if she did.  
Junko told him how her biological parents were "Abusive little shits, not capable of keeping up a relationship and blaming it on kids!" she exclaimed.  
The despair-obsessed girl told him about her childhood friend "I really liked him, I still care about Yasuke!" she stated "You know, when his mother died, I felt as if it was my duty comfort him..." Enoshima slightly smiled.  
The analyst told him about the accident thst caused the death of her parents "They deserved it..." she sadly said.  
The strawberry blonde girl grasped his shoulder while telling him the firat time she attacked Mukuro "I was so sorry, really!" cried.  
"After a while, everything became boring to me..." Junko whispered "I watched the other kids playing and struggling with activities, they were scolded and I was praised..." added.  
And the time that one couple came to adopt both of the girls, she thought they were nice "But really, who was I kidding?" she laughed at herself "They were selfish..." she spat "Seeing how much of a beauty was I, they made me start modeling... While Mukuro had her chance to do what she wanted, exercising her surviving skills or whatever! ' Enoshima rolled her eyes "At least they were harsh on both of us..." there was no glint of satisfaction.  
The last thing was when her sister left to join Fenrir, and she cried "I-I couldn't believe she just left like that!" the strawberry blonde girl screamed "No worries no nothing!" her cries was loud in his ear "I felt, I felt so betrayed by her!" she gritted her teeth, trying not to make some wail "I-In the end, there was just me! No body by my side!" Naegi was sure she could've torn apart his hoodie any second now.  
And Makoto hugged her tightly, making her feel as much warmth as possible "I'm by your side, Junko-San!" he smiled at her "I'm here for you, I'll always be... ' he swore.

And her cries were muffed by his wet shirt.

Once they separated, Enoshima brought a stroke of hair behind her ear "I'm sorry about your shirt..." she said.

Taking off his hoodie, the luckster smiled "No problem!" putting the green cloth on her he exclaimed "It's late, we should sleep!" he finished.

After reflecting on her thoughts, Junko involved the boy in another hug, this time sitting on his lap "J-Junko-San?!" he blushed.

She brought the index finger to his lips, smirking "Shh! It's late!" the fashionista winked before leaning her head on his.

Staring at her for a while brought the ahoge guy a lot of sleepiness, but he wouldn't have let her sleep on his lap, it was such an uncomfortable position to sleep in. 

______________________________________________________

Junko groaned once she woke up, the consequences of the alcohol hitting her head heavily.

Hardly opening her eyes, the blurry view of hers fixed in a fraction of seconds "What the hell!?" the strawberry blonde girl exclaimed as she noticed the room she was into.

"Junkos-san!" Makoto's voice echoed in the room "You're finally awake!" added smiling.

A groan mused in the back of her throat "What am I doing here?" she demanded an answer, too hurt to change personality or rise her voice.

"You were drunk last night, and by accident you tripped over my door..." he giggled.

"oh..." she let out, slightly surprised "Did I say anything?" Enoshima asked.

Naegi hesitated before answering "You said you loved bears... And that I remind you of bears..." he replied.

By his words, she remembered all she did and said "... So, about my dumb backstory..." she started and the brunette looker at her "Mind forgetting?" she said.

The ahoge guy sat on the bed, handing her a glass of water and an aspirin "Sorry, Can't do that!" he smiled and Junko glared at him.

Naegi simply stared at her "It's not something easy to forget... And I don't want to!" he exclaimed. The brunette then took her hand in his "I'm here for you!" his sincere smile made her heart rate fasten a lot.

Enoshima leaned on him with eyes closed, the silent around the room was only enjoyable for the two.

"Your hoodie..." Junko let out after a while, trying to break the moment.

"Keep it on, it'll warm you up!" he re-established the mood.

And all she could think of was his kind nature 'Warm...' she happily breathed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this one was short! The next chapter maybe will be short too!
> 
> Hope you liked it, please comment or leave kudos. 
> 
> _Cyko out
> 
> Bye bye~


	22. To my #1Fan (Idol! Junko x Makoto)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhe Naegi siblings partecipate at a concert of the great idol band 'Monos'.
> 
> At the end of the performance, Komaru needs to use the restroom and Makoto waits for her outside the stadium. 
> 
> Getting worried for her, the ahoge guy rans inside the stadium and pumps into Enoshima Junko.

Naegi observed up on the stage as four on five idols of the great japanese Idol group performed on the stage.

He was there, excitedly awating for the only missing member, Enoshima Junko. He was a great fan of hers, like most of the people out there.  
The girl was so amazing: strawberry blonde hair graciously flying around as she dances, silky white skin lightening and evidencing more her features as sweat drops down her, those crystalline eyes emanating amusement and joy all around and her voice. God her voice!

Separating her rosey lips, she would let out an angelic, enchanting and warm voice.

Makoto shook his head as her sister screamed for the blue haired idol, Maizono Sayaka. Among all the girls, Komaru preferred Maizono, and hell if she was some kind of Hard Fan!

He watched amazed as the angelic voice he idolized much ringed through the stage, attracting the attention of every person to her.

'Enoshima Junko!' he immediately turned his light from pink to red.  
The screams of all the fans echoed as the strawberry blonde girl appeared on the stage, an amusing outfit for every eye, especially the male ones.

He stared happily at the idol as she performed alongside her companions, fluid movements pleasing the eyes.

At the end of the show, Naegi's eyes gazed at Enoshima, as always amazed by her "Mako-Oniichan, I have to go to the bathroom, wait for me outside okay?" His younger sister said, already heading away.

______________________________________________________

Naegi played with his hands as he still was waiting outside in the cold, sat on a stone bench, waiting his sister to come back from the bathroom.

It was a matter of seconds before he could grow tired (and worried) of waiting. He sighed, releasing a white fog because of the cold temperature.

"Komaru-chan..." he whispered as he got up from the bench he was sitting on.

He gazed at the entrance of the stadium and then at the big stage under the sky barely visible from distant.

The brunette ran inside the stadium, dodging every person walking there.  
He looked left and right, searching for the younger Naegi who left him at the end of the idol's performance.

The boy took a corridor beneath, heading to an unknown destination, only hoping to find the girl.

Running through the hallway, turning every second his head from left to right, not exactly looking where he was going.

And at a certain point, he found himself on the ground, groaning for the grief his back endured, he heard the other person cursing.

"Who are you!?" a feminine voice sounded in his ear. As his ache began to hurt less, he opened his eyes to look at who he bumped into.

His polmons suddenly blocked, not letting air pass through his throat any further: in front of him, standing now on her feet and glaring angrily down at him, there was Enoshima Junko.

"Well?!" the tap with the peak of her heel fastened, signaling her impatience.

Naegi quickly got up and bowed down at the girl in front of him "I-I'm sorry, E-Enoshima Junko-San!" he whimpered "I'm N-Naegi Makoto and I'm searching fory younger sister!" he raised his head, now directly looking in her magnificent eyes.  
Hell he was so embarrassed right now...

She raised an eyebrow "Is that so?" distrust visible in her tone, he wondered how many others jad used such an excuse "Well then, what does she look like?" her coldness made him internally scream in terror.

The ahoge guy scratch his cheek "U-uhm, she has dark brown short hair with a floppy ahoge, hazel eyes and a pale skin... She's also taller than me..." he said, whispering the last part with an ashamed tone.

Her eyes glowed with something to him unrecognizable "Guess you're lucky we caught a girl with the same look you described..." she assently said "Follow me!" with a gracious spin, she turned around, letting her hair gently hit his head.

Swollowing a bit of saliva, Makoto walked behind her, uncomfortable with his situation.

As they arrived at the dressing room, Enoshima stopped at the door, a hand elegantly loadged on door's frame "Hey girl, there is a guy here who says he's your brother!" she announced blandly, careless of his presence.

"Mako-Oniichan!" the happy voice of Komaru echoed in the room.

The strawberry blonde girl moved aside, letting the boy step inside the room, he viewed the idols and some other people he never had seen before "Komaru-chan!" he exclaimed joyful.

His eyes focused on the package of ice lazily laid on her dark brown head "Komaru-chan, what happened?!" he asked worried.

The other Naegi laughed embarrassed "You see... Exiting the bathroom I hit my head and it was just pure luck that the idols where passing by!..." Makoto sighed at his sister's clumsiness.

He then smiled "At least you're fine!" the guy walked towards her and put his hand on hers "Can we go home?" he asked.

Komaru shook her head "Are you crazy?! You're in the presence of the greatest idols ever!" she yelled, bringing up the other hand that was being held by Maizono Sayaka, Nanami Chiaki sitted beside the blue haired girl "Aren't you excited?!" added.

Naegi sighed "Yes, but I'm more worried about your well being!" he affirmed, norrowing his eyes at her.

His sister smiled "Isn't Enoshima Junko your favorite one amongst all of them?" she asked.

The brunette blushed heavily "T-that's not important right now!" still with his flushed face, he seriously told the younger Naegi "You're hurt right now, it's not the time to search for an autograph okay? There are plenty of other opportunities!" he tried to cheer her up.

"Wait, so you're a fan of mine?" Junko's voice came from upon his head as he felt a weight on his shoulders. Something soft was touching him.

"E-Enoshima Junko-San!" Makoto screamed while blushing. He heard her giggle from upon his head.

Getting off the boy, the strawberry blonde girl took out her cellphone "You're lucky to be such a good guy, and pretty cute too!" she exclaimed.  
Bringing her index finger to his chest, she smirked "Mind if we do a photo together?" Junko playfully asked.

And with that, Makoto was so confused. He truly didn't know what answer to give and so, his subconscious answer dumbly for him "Uuhh... Okay?" he scratched his cheek.

Wrapping an arm around his neck, Enoshima took a photo of them, blushing face squrezed in her clavenge and her cute face winking at the camera.

She laughed once the picture came out, gazing at the face he made "Aww you're so cute~!" the strawberry blonde girl exclaimed leaving him speachless.

"Enoshima-San, stop fooling around..." the silky voice of Kirigiri Kyoko told the beloved idol.

The other idol cried out "Aww c'mon Kyoko-Chan!" an hand was put on Naegi's shoulders, the touch was soft and he barely felt it "Now Junko-san, I believe it would be better if we let them go!" another blonde headed girl appearee from behind the guy, his eyes met the sweet smiling face of Sonia Nevermind who gazed back at him with her eyes.

"Sonia-Chan's right, we have to go... I think." the sweet insecure voice of Chiaki Nanami calmly stated.

Enoshima pouted, hugging the boy to his embarrassment "What if I don't want to~!" her childish, high pitched tone made him fright in shock. He doesn't understand at all but... Did she just changed personality?

Maizono got up from the chair near Komaru, a kind smile on her face "Junko-Chan, you know the interview is important!" she softly exclaimed to the strawberry blonde girl as if she was some kind of child. From behind, Kirigiri shook her head in resignation.

Junko put a finger under her chin, faking to think about her non-existing options then letting out another childish answer "Fine!" the strawberry blonde idol sticked out her tongue.

Sonia showed her bandmate a smile "If you really want, you can escort them out of here." she said.

Enoshima's eyes glowed "Aww thanks Sonia-Chan!" she grabbed Makoto's hand "Let's gooo!" she sprinted out of the changing room, Komaru behind them.

"Here you're cutie~!" the idol smirked, sending him a wink.

Naegi turned his eyes away "T-thanks..." his eyes gazed at where his sister was sitted, obviously not minding the fact that an incredibly gorgeous and hella famous idol was flirting with his extra normal brother.

Before he could get away, Junko put her hands on his shoulders "Also, before you go..." the brunette turned to face her and ince he did, her lips smashed against his for an undetermined long time.

Ad she separated from him, a big red lipgloss marks on him "See you at the next concert~!" the strawberry blonde girl smiled flirtatious.

She walked inside the stadium, leaving the boy all red "You coming?" his sister asked.  
He stuttered a little before running to Komaru.

He sighed, tired after the encounter with Enoshima Junko "Is she your girlfriend now?" he heard the younger Naegi ask jokingly.

He panicked, embarrassed "W-wha- who?!" he dumbly replied.

"Enoshima Junko-San..." she said blandly, making the ahoge guy flush "What!?" he screamed, amusing his sister.

Komaru chuckled while her brother was flushing and telling her to take back what she said.

As the two siblings kept on walking, Makoto's phone buzzed, signaling the boy of a new notification.

The brunette took his phone and, once unlocked it, he opened the notification.  
To his surprise, the photo of him and Enoshima appeared; his eyes flew down to the caption text.

' _I met a cutie pie some min ago (^o^), just look at how cute he is :3!_ '

He clicked 'show more' in curiousity and what he found was rather... He doesn't know how to describe it exactly.

' _Hope to see you again, I' ll tell the staff to prepare for you a VIP seat! ;-);-)'_.

Naegi blushed hard, noticeable by anyone who passed nearby and right now, to his unfortunate, his sister was the only one near him "Why are you blushing?" she took his phone.

Her eyes widened as she read the massage "Aah! MAKOTO-ONIICHAN!" her scream nearly drilled his eardrum.

Komaru grabbed his shoulder, shaking him "We. Have. To. Go. To. The. Next. Concert!" she spelled "Understood!?" she exclaimed.

The ahoge guy nodded, knowing he couldn't do otherwise (and shouldn't).

'Is this the start of something? Hopefully not (yes)' Makoto thought tiredly from the events of this night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like the precedent one, this is short, sorry! Hopefully the next one will be longer.
> 
> Hope you liked, please comment or leave kudos. 
> 
> _Cyko out 
> 
> Bye bye~

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo... Hope you liked it, I could do more oneshots of this ship since I'm a really hard Naejunko shipper (Especially if Junko isn't abusive).
> 
> Annnd soo~ nothing just I hope you enjoyed it, please comment or leave kudos? And stuff. 
> 
> _Cyko out. 
> 
> Bye~


End file.
